One Piece: Shippuden
by Loser93
Summary: Para poner freno a los planes de Kurohige y Orochimaru, los piratas Mugiwara deberán hacer una alianza con las cinco aldeas shinobi, pero cuando la tripulación es separada, personajes inesperados se unirán a su lucha... ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Chapter 1

_Tras un tiempo sin publicar, vuelvo con otro crossover, esta vez será entre One Piece y Naruto._

 **La historia se sitúa mucho antes de la película "The Last" en "Naruto" y en un final alternativo de la batalla ante Doflamingo en "One Piece" sin nada más que añadir, que empiece la nueva aventura.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ardalus, Miss Haruno99, Mister Conde de Urano, Lux Lunar, L3X, TemariAckerman06, Zero-0017, Ultimate Dimentor, Naoko-eri, Una Chica del sales y DaFemme por sus review en el fanfic del reto "Celos"**

 _Tras la pelea ante el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo y posterior huida, los piratas Mugiwara junto a Trafalgar Law siguen su viaje hacia Zou después de haber salvado el reino de Dressrosa._

—Tuvimos mucha suerte de que nos encontraran, ¿verdad Torao-kun?

—Si, aunque no me creo que dejásemos huir a Doflamingo.

—No ha sido tu culpa, nunca habríamos imaginado que eso podía ocurrir.

—Robin tiene razón, ese maldito nos la jugó bien jugada.

—Pero no creo que abandonase a su familia.

—Es lo que se podría esperar de un Tenryubito, seguro que al verlos derrotados, decidió abandonarlos a su suerte.

—Tal vez tengas razón, aun así, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir.

 _En ese momento, desde la cocina, Sanji llama al grupo a comer, todos se dirigen allí excepto Luffy._

—¿Que le pasa?

—Cuando hemos llegado, se ha sentado encima de la cabeza del león y ha empezado a mirar al horizonte sin decir nada.

—¿Deberíamos decirle algo? —preguntó Chopper preocupado.

—Ya vendrá, no nos preocupemos —respondió Usopp entrando en la cocina.

 _En lo alto del mirador, Roronoa Zoro notó algo extraño en el agua._

—Nami, ven al otro lado y rápido —avisó este desde el megáfono.

 _Al acercarse, la chica de cabello naranja vio algo en el agua._

—¡Chicos, desplegad las velas! —exclamó la joven —aunque no lo creáis, un Knock Up Stream viene hacia nosotros.

—¡¿Que demonios es eso, Nico-ya?!

—No te preocupes Torao-kun, solo iremos a Skypiea.

—¿La isla del cielo?

—Exactamente.

 _Encima de la cabeza del león, Luffy se levanto rápidamente._

—Que te ocurre, Luffy? -pregunto Franky al ver a su capitán de pie.

—¿No lo oís?

—¿A que te refieres?

—Escucha bien.

 _Desde muy lejos se oía el eco de una voz gritando._

—¡Mugiwara! ¡Mugiwara!

 _La voz pertenecía al vicealmirante de la Marina, Smoker, quien usando el poder de su Akuma no Mi, llega volando hacia el Thousand Sunny, al ver quien era, el capitán de la tripulación salta de la cabeza del león y Smoker se planta en el barco._

—¡Mugiwara no Luffy, entrégame a Caesar Clown ahora!

-Lo siento, Humitos, pero no puedo hacer eso, lo necesitamos... Gomu Gomu no —estira su brazo y lo imbuye en Haki, con su otra mano se muerde el dedo gordo y se insufla aire, hinchando parte del otro puno y lo ataca —Elephant Gun.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, os capturaré y entonces me lo llevaré -convierte su brazo en humo y lo imbuye en Haki.

 _En ese instante, pirata y marine chocan sus puños recubiertos de Busoshoku Haki, provocando una onda expansiva._

—Maldición, ese golpe ha provocado que el Knock Up Stream venga hacia nosotros mas rápido —dijo Nami preocupada —Luffy, termina de vez... —en ese momento y debido al choque, el agua comienza subir rápidamente, obligando a Smoker a salir del Thousand Sunny mientras el barco empieza a subir hasta el cielo —agarraos donde podáis, no podemos caer al agua ahora!

 _Mientras ellos siguen subiendo hacia Skypiea, Smoker aterriza en su barco._

—¿Ahora que haremos, capitán? —preguntó Tashigi.

—Fácil, nosotros también subiremos allí arriba y los capturaremos.

 _Finalmente, los Mugiwaras junto a Trafalgar Law llegan a Skypiea, el lugar ya no es como la primera vez que fueron, todo ha sido destruido, las pocas civilizaciones que se mantenían ya no estaban, montones de cadáveres estaban por allí, algunos recientes, otros ya putrefactos y varios enterrados, cuando lo vieron desde el Sunny se sorprendieron bastante, sobretodo Law quien no podía creer que allí arriba había algo._

—¿Que ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Usopp sorprendido.

—¿Quien ha podido hacer algo así?

—Bellamy.

—¿El pirata de Mock Town?

—Si, me lo encontré en el Coliseo Corrida, y me contó que también subió aquí, pero a diferencia de nosotros el perdió a toda su tripulación.

—No, esto es obra de otra persona.

—¿Estás segura, Robin?

—Perfectamente.

—Muy bien, entonces vayamos a investigarlo.

—Entendido ¿eliges los equipos? ¿O los elijo yo? —dijo Sanji con su ceja en forma de corazón.

—Lo siento, Sanji, pero prefiero que los haga Nami.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿Y por qué yo?

—Porque yo lo digo, que por eso soy el capitán —contestó Luffy con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —suspira —nos dividiremos en equipos de cuatro -mira al resto de la banda -Chopper, espero que no te importe quedarte en el barco junto a Torao.

—No tengo problema —contestó Chopper —seguro que si me quedo junto a Torao estaré a salvo —piensa riéndose.

—Vale entonces, Luffy, Brook, Usopp y yo iremos en un grupo —dijo Nami —y Zoro, Robin, Sanji y Franky en otro, ¿estáis todos de acuerdo?

—¡Me parece bien, entonces vamos ya! -exclama Luffy saltando del Sunny -Venga, que ya tengo ganas.

 _Todos se bajan y van hacia su destino separándose en dos grupos, mientras Chopper y Trafalgar Law se quedan vigilando._

 _El grupo dirigido por Luffy va hacia la derecha, mientras que el liderado por Robin va a la izquierda, pero Zoro se distrae y anda en línea recta, desde el barco, los dos piratas lo miran y aunque el doctor los quiere avisar, ellos ya están lejos para oírlo._

 _Mientras eso pasaba, en otro lugar del cielo, los marines llegaron, su mala suerte fue que una parte del barco se destrozo al caer, perdiendo la vida algunos de ellos, cansados y heridos empezaron a moverse._

—¿Q-Que haremos a-ahora capitán? —preguntó Tashigi nerviosa.

—Buscar a Mugiwara y su tripulación —dijo Smoker —¿estáis de acuerdo?

—¡Si, capitán!

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Lejos de ahí, Roronoa Zoro seguía su camino —donde demonios están todos, ha sido distraerme y han desaparecido, no se puede confiar en ellos —dijo rascándose la cabeza —da igual, ya me encontraran.

 _El grupo de Robin sin el espadachín, continúan su camino hacia el bosque buscando pistas._

—¡Este lugar es suuuper! —gritó Franky juntando su manos.

—Déjate de tonterías estúpido -dijo Sanji mirándolo —me extraña que el Marimo no diga na... —gira la cabeza y no lo ve —ya se ha equivocado de camino, como se puede ser tan inútil.

—Déjalo Sanji, ya lo encontraremos después —dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —enciende un cigarro y se lo fuma —aunque cuando mas lejos mejor.

 _En el grupo dirigido por Nami, Luffy tenía un chichón en la cabeza y era arrastrado por ella, Usopp estaba alerta ante el peligro y Brook miraba todo sorprendido_.

—Quien me hubiera hace cincuenta años que yo iría al cielo.

—Pero id con cuidado —dijo Usopp —¿y si aparece un tigre enorme ante nosotros y nos come?

—Me arrancara la piel a tiras, pero... ¡Si yo no tengo piel! -ríe.

—¡Basta de idioteces los dos! —gritó Nami amenazándolos con el puño mientras sujetaba a su capitán.

—¿Por cierto, que es eso de ahí? —preguntó el tirador señalando algo en el suelo.

—¿E-el que?

—¿No veis esa cosa del suelo?

—¿Será un persona? —preguntó Luffy habiéndose recuperado y caminando hacia ese elemento.

—¿Qué? ¿cuando?

—-Mejor no pensarlo.

 _Sin ninguna preocupación, el joven pirata se acerca al objeto, cuando se levanta de golpe y lo ataca con un arma blanca, pero este lo consigue evitar tirándose hacia atrás._

—¿¡Quien eres?!

—Cuidado Luffy -dijo Usopp.

—¡Responde! —el enemigo vuelva a atacar y Luffy lo esquiva —Gomu Gomu no Pistol —el ataque le hace un agujero en el pecho y cae al suelo, pero vuelve a levantarse y sigue atacándolo —maldición.

—Platanus Shuriken —usando su kabuto negro, Usopp corta unos hilos que sujetan al enemigo.

—¿Que ha pasado? —preguntaron Nami y Brook.

—Esto es una marioneta.

—Sugoi, Usopp, ¿como lo has sabido?

—Fácil, he visto los hilos y los he cortado —dijo señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 _Pero en ese instante, muchas más marionetas los rodean, y tienen que juntarse para evitar ser heridos._

3Espero que los demás estén bien —pensó Nami preparando su Sorcery Clima Tact —¿que es eso?

 _En el otro lado, el grupo de Robin no estaba mejor, ellos también habían sido rodeados por marionetas._

—Como no hemos tenido cuidado.

—Parecen super fuertes.

—No os preocupéis, podemos con ellos... Seis Fleur: Clutch —muchas manos aparecen en las marionetas y las agarran, girándolas y destrozándolas —todavía no —suspira y estas se vuelven a poner de pie.

—¿Acaso son inmortales? No, eso no existe, seguro que hay un truco.

—Si lo hay, yo os lo soluciono —con una sonrisa, Franky escupe su Fresh Fire y quema a varios de ellos —es super fácil.

—Bien, podemos hacerlo —Sanji gira sobre su pie y lo enciende —Diable Jamble... Terminemos con esto.

 _Mientras tanto Zoro, lucha también contra ellas, pero con sus espadas fácilmente las corta._

—Seguro que han sido estas marionetas las culpables de todo, no puedo perder mas tiempo-—empieza a correr para intentar encontrar a sus nakamas.

 _Los marines a cargo de Smoker junto a Tashigi se enfrentan a ellas, aunque con dificultades_.

 _Ajenos a todo salvo lo de su alrededor, en lo mas alto de Skypiea, la figura de un hombre joven se hace presente, su piel es pálida, su cabello blanco y despeinado y sus ojos de pupila negra, son fríos y azules como el hielo, su ropa consiste en kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto, con una faja amarilla atada a su hombro derecho y otra mas pequeña de color negro ata a su cintura, en la parte posterior lleva el símbolo de su clan, debajo de la ropa lleva un traje de batalla negro sin dedos y en la clavícula tiene tatuado el diseño de seis magatamas, esta persona era Toneri Otsutsuki._

—Típico de los humanos, siempre necesitan ganar, pero quiero ver como se defienden ante esto moviendo sus manos, el hombre hace que las marionetas se vuelvan a levantar, pero cuando esta a punto de usar su técnica definitiva para acabar con los piratas y marines, un rayo de electricidad casi lo alcanza —¿ya estas aquí? Tú nunca te rindes por lo que veo.

 _El hombre que ha atacado es Enel, el antiguo Dios de Skypiea que fue derrotado por Luffy._

—Tú, maldito, primero destruyes a mi ejército, luego casi destruyes la Luna y huyes como el cobarde que eres, acabaré contigo y luego volveré a ocuparme de este lugar.

—¿De verdad deseas acabar conmigo? Tan solo eres alguien que se cree un Dios, y solo eres un hombre que usa electricidad.

—¡No oses hablarle de esa forma a Dios! —gritó Enel recubriéndose de electricidad y empuñando su arma.

 _Mientras ambos están preparándose para luchar, los piratas y marines ya libres de las marionetas, terminan encontrándose._

—¡Humitos! —gritó Luffy señalando al marine.

—¡Mugiwara! —gritó Smoker señalando al pirata.

 _Cuando están todos a punto de enfrentarse entre si, un rayo eléctrico impacta cerca del campo de batalla._

—¡Kya! ¡Que ha sido eso! —gritó asustada Nami.

—Son rayos, no lo ves, Nami —contesto Luffy.

—Ya lo se idiota, me refiero a como ha caído hasta aquí.

—No tengo ni idea, pero iré a verlo —entonces corre hacia el lugar, pero el vicealmirante sale —volando al encuentro el pirata, saca su jutte e intenta golpear a Luffy, pero Sanji, con su Diable Jamble bloquea el golpe.

—¡Quitate del medio!

—¡No permitiré que ataques a Luffy!

—No se preocupe, capitán Smoker, yo lo detendré —Tashigi comenzó a correr para atacar a Mugiwara, pero Brook se interpone y empieza a luchar contra ella.

—Lo siento mucho preciosa, pero no puedo dejar que toques a Luffy-san.

—Sal del medio si no quieres morir.

—¿Morir? Pero si yo ya estoy muerto —ríe —solo te pido un favor, ¿podrías ensenarme tus braguitas?

—¡Pervertido! —ambos espadachines siguen chocando —¡ahora dime donde está Roronoa Zoro!

—No lo sé, seguramente vuelve a estar perdido.

—No me engañes, dímelo de una vez.

—Pero si es la verdad, no te miento.

—Si no me lo dices por las buenas, te lo sacare por las malas.

 _Con su tripulación luchando contra los marines, Luffy tras mucho correr llega al lugar de los hechos, allí encuentra a los dos hombres._

—¡Enel!-mira al rubio —¿y tu quien eres? —pregunto señalando al desconocido.

—Lamento no poder decírtelo en este momento —el joven empezó a brillar y desapareció.

—Seguro que las marionetas son cosa tuya, Enel.

—¿Estas de broma, Hombre de goma del Mar Azul? Yo solo me basto para ganarte.

—Pues la primera vez no lo hiciste.

—¡No te burles de mi! Con su armadura eléctrica, el ex dios de Skypiea comienza a hacerse enorme —200.000.000 Boruto Amal —a ver que eres capaz de hacerme ahora -ríe.

 _En el otro campo de batalla, piratas y marines ven una enorme figura sobresaliendo en lo alto del cielo._

—Q-que demonios es eso —dijo un marine.

—¿¡No me digas que es Enel!? —gritó Usopp asustado.

—Es imposible, Luffy ya lo venció una vez.

—Pues creo que tiene que volver a hacerlo.

 _De vuelta en el cielo, Mugiwara esquivaba los golpes del Dios._

—¿Que ocurre? ¿No tenias que acabar conmigo? ¡Hazlo pues!

Golpeando el suelo de un puñetazo, el joven empieza a bombear sangre desde las piernas, haciendo que le salga humo —Gear Second —rápidamente desaparece de la vista de Enel y apareciendo delante suyo en el aire —¡Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol! —velozmente le asesta un puñetazo en la cara, luego aparece en su espalda y estira los brazos —Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka, golpea su espalda con la palma de sus manos, para finalmente ir arriba en el aire y morder los dedos gruesos de sus manos, hinchando sus puños y recubriéndolos de Busoshoku Haki —Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling —con sus enormes manos, las empieza a mover rápidamente como si tuviera una metralleta y lo ataca a toda velocidad, sin que Enel pueda hacer nada, recibe todos los golpes quedando totalmente KO, además de perder la transformación, Luffy cae de pie y empieza a correr.

—¡Es hora de irnos de aquí! —gritó Luffy a pleno pulmón saliendo de entre unos arbustos—¡dejad de luchar y vámonos ya!

 _Al oír el grito de su capitán, el resto de tripulación deja de luchar y salen corriendo de los marines._

-¡No os pienso dejar escapar! —gritó Smoker

 _Tras mucho correr, llegan finalmente a su barco pero cuando los marines están a punto de cogerlos, una enorme esfera azulada los rodea, la técnica es de Trafalgar Law._

—Shambles —los siete miembros llegan dentro a cambio de un objeto.

—¡Hey! ¿Donde está el Marimo?

—Esta durmiendo, llegó antes porque se perdió y volvió aquí.

—¡Sera estúpido!

—Déjalo, lo que debemos hacer irnos.

 _Entonces Franky empieza a poner el barco en marcha, dejando a los mariones abandonados a su suerte, cuando encuentran una corriente y caen de vuelta a Grand Line, varios minutos después, Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Franky se encuentran en la pecera del barco._

—Hey chicos, mirad que he encontrado —buscando en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, saca un dial de color blanco, con rayas de color azul turquesa

—¿Y esto que es? —preguntó Franky con curiosidad-

—Esta cosa es un dial de las Islas del cielo, ellos los usaban para hacer de todo —contestó Usopp.

—¿Sabes que hace, Nami?

—Lo he mirado y remirado pero no hace nada.

—Entonces me lo quedo, si no sirve.

—Muy bien, toma —le coge la mano y se lo deja —solo intenta no romperlo.

—Vale —contestó Luffy con una sonrisa.

 _Continuará…_

 _Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de One Piece: Shippuden, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y os esperaré en el próximo capitulo, los personajes de Naruto aparecerán próximamente._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor, Mr. Conde de Urano, elchan-sempai, Ronoroa666 y Miss Haruno99 por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**

 _Horas después de haber caído del cielo y lograr evitar a Smoker, los piratas Mugiwara junto a Trafalgar Law seguían su viaje hacia Zou, lo que ellos no sabían, es que se dirigían a un lugar diferente._

 _Sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, Luffy estaba mirando el océano._

-Por fin nos hemos librado de Smoker -dijo Nami -ahora espero poder seguir nuestro viaje con tranquilidad.

-¿Y cuando falta para llegar?

-Supongo que no demasiado, en pocas horas tendríamos que estar ahí -mira su Log Pose -¿Qué? ¡Oh, no!

-¿Q-que te pasa, Nami-swan? -preguntó Sanji preocupado.

-¿Que me pasa? Pues que vamos en dirección a Punk Hazard y no a Zou.

-Pues que Franky gire el timón y no hay problema.

-Oíd chicos, me temo que no podremos dar media vuelta.

-¿Y eso a que viene, Robin?

-Bueno, podríamos hacerlo, pero -señala al otro lado -esos treinta barcos de la Marina no creo que nos dejen.

-¡Qué! -exclamaron Usopp, Chopper, Brook y Nami.

-Podríamos dar la vuelta y luchar, que ahí en Skypiea no pude hacer nada.

-No hiciste nada porque te perdiste, Marimo! -grito Sanji y empezaron a luchar.

-A callar, cabezones -Nami les pega en la cabeza a ambos, luego mira a Franky -creo que es mejor que sigamos hacia ahí.

-¿No tienes prisa, verdad Torao?

-Sin tener que preocuparnos de Doflamingo, haced lo que queráis, pero yo no saldré.

-Si a el no le importa, sigue recto.

-Entendido -levanta el pulgar y sigue llevando el barco, cuando los de la Marina les disparan.

-Tu no pares, yo me ocupo -dijo Zoro sacando sus espadas.

-Yo me ocupo, tu duerme -contestó Sanji colocándose a su lado y encendiéndose un cigarro.

-Chicos, no es por quejarme, pero Luffy... -Chopper señala la cabeza del león, donde el capitán estaba sentado, ahora de pie y con los brazos estirados.

-¿Que haces ahora, Luffy?

-Ir hacia allí -dijo con una sonrisa -Gomu Gomu no Rocket -disparado como un cohete, el joven de goma sobrevuela uno de los barcos, desde ahí los marines vieron al pirata en el cielo.

-¡Disparad contra Mugiwara! -grito uno de ellos.

Antes de que pudieran atacarlo, el pirata había usado su Gear Third, hinchando su brazo y haciéndolo enorme.

-Saltad del barco ¡ahora! Va a atacar.

 _Tal y como dijo uno de ellos, Luffy uso su Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol y reventó el barco por la mitad, provocando una distracción, que la tripulación uso para escapar mientras Luffy saltaba de barco en barco hasta llegar al suyo._

-Ya estas aquí, bien.

-¿Entraremos a la isla otra vez?

-Si, yo quiero ir.

-¿Tu, por qué?

-¡Porque es muy divertida! ¿Hielo y fuego en una isla? Mola -dijo feliz Luffy.

-Vale pues, vamos allá.

 _Mientras los piratas Sombrero de Paja se dirigían a la isla, el barco de Smoker estaba cayendo del cielo, tras unos minutos de preocupación finalmente tocaron el agua del Mar Azul, aunque llegaron sin heridas, muchos marines murieron durante la caída, tras caer, el barco quedo mas destruido que antes, pero tuvieron suerte de encontrar los barcos de la Marina que seguían buscando a los piratas dirigidos por Monkey D Luffy._

-Cual es el informe de la situación -dijo Smoker al capitán del barco que los salvo.

-¡Señor! Actualmente buscamos a los Mugiwara, quienes escaparon de nuestro ataque secreto.

-Lo suponía -suspiro -creo que ya se donde están -dijo Smoker mirando a los soldados -¡caballeros, nos dirigiremos a Punk Hazard, y esta vez no se escaparan!

-Señor, si señor!

Los marines seguros de si mismos, movieron los barcos hacia la isla, donde los Mugiwara habían llegado en la parte de fuego.

-¡Que calor! ¡Mi piel se deshace! -dijo Brook -es broma ¡yo no tengo piel! -ríe.

-Por eso no soporto esta parte de la isla -hablo Chopper totalmente sudado.

-¿Salimos del barco? -pregunto Luffy.

-Bueno va, mientras esperamos que los marines dejen de buscarnos -respondió Nami.

-¡Viva la aventura!

 _Todos salieron del barco, excepto Trafalgar Law, quien continuaba recuperándose, mientras ellos iban por ahí, se encontraron por sorpresa con los marines, de los cuales tuvieron que huir y esconderse antes de poder volver a su barco._

 _Durante la carrera de huida, a lo lejos vieron una edificación e intentaron acercarse, pero la mala suerte hizo que Zoro se perdiera y volviera hacia atrás._

-No puede ser! -exclamo Usopp preocupado.

-No fastidies ¡¿ha vuelto a desaparecer de nuevo?! -gritó Nami enfadada.

-No os preocupéis, yo me ocupare -dijo Luffy yéndose corriendo en busca de Zoro.

 _Mientras el iba, el resto seguía su camino hacia la edificación, entonces dos marines vestidos con un traje sin mangas, unas gafas de aviador y unas botas amarillas los descubrieron._

-Maldición, alguien tiene que pararlos.

-¿Que ocurre, Robin?

-Esos tipos son mensajeros.

-¿Mensajeros?

-Exacto, su misión es la de dar notificación si ven algo peligroso y no se paran ante nada con tal de dar el aviso.

-Todo se puede hacer, yo me encargo -dijo Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón corriendo hacia ellos.

 _La tripulación seguía luchando y huyendo de marines, muy alejado de ahí, Luffy seguía buscando al espadachín._

-¡¿Zoro?! ¡¿Ya te has vuelto a perder?!

-No me puedo creer que... -en ese momento escucha una voz llamándole -que pasa ahora -suspiro.

-¡Zoro! Así que aquí estabas.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Pues que te has perdido.

-¿Yo? Sois vosotros que no me decís nada.

 _Entonces ambos piratas empezaron a discutir, cuando varios marines les rodearon._

-Mugiwara no Luffy y Cazador de Piratas Zoro, estáis detenidos en nombre de la Marina. -dijo el líder, con otros soldados apuntándolos con armas y algunos bazookas.

-¿Has oído, capitán?

-Si, hora de irse -ríe, estira su brazo y agarra fuertemente al espadachín de cabello verde mientras gira sus pies a toda velocidad -Gomu Gomu no OVNI -moviéndose rápidamente, aparta a los soldados y se va de ahí junto al espadachín.

 _Mientras ellos volvían con el grupo, Sanji estaba enfrentándose a los mensajeros._

-Hasta aquí llegáis.

-No lo creo -dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro aparecía detrás del cocinero.

-Rankyaku -ambos disparan un ataque con sus pies, que Sanji evita saltando, se dirige a uno y le golpea en la nuca, luego da un salto hacia atrás y asesta varias patadas veloces para finalmente acabar con un machetazo de pie en la cabeza al otro marine.

-Al fin y al cabo no erais rivales para mí -usando el Sky Walk, Sanji sale en busca del grupo.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a juntarse, no esperaban encontrar por segunda vez a Smoker junto a Tashigi y los marines.

-¡Tu otra vez! Y con Tashigi-chan! -exclamo enfadado y luego contento.

-Tu y tu doble personalidad, idiota.

-A callar, Marimo!

-Sanji, Zoro, iros con los demás, yo me encargo de ellos.

-¡Muy bien! -asintieron ambos y corrieron junto al resto de la tripulación.

-No voy a dejarlos escapar -dijo Smoker convirtiéndose en humo, pero una patada de Luffy lo distrajo de su objetivo.

-Tu objetivo soy yo, Humitos.

 _Mientras Smoker hablaba con Mugiwara, Tashigi intento atacarle, pero este lo esquivo agachándose._

Entonces ambos marines intentaron golpearle, pero los evitaba gracias al Kenbunshoku Haki.

-¿Esto es todo lo que podéis hacer? Me esperaba mas -ríe.

-No te burles de nosotros -dijo Tashigi atacando a Luffy, cuando activo el Gear Second y con su brazo recubierto de Haki, rompe la espada de la joven.

Luego ataca varias veces al vicealmirante, para finalmente acabar con un Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet, luego empieza a seguir a sus nakamas, hasta que pierden de vista a los soldados.

-Estamos yendo muy bien, debemos seguir así.

 _Cuando creían poder ir tranquilos, oyeron las voces, pero ya llegaban a la puerta que estaba cerrada, y entre Sanji y Chopper en su forma Kung-fu, la abren de una patada, entonces Franky la cierra fuertemente y entran juntos en su sala llega de diales, de color violeta con unas marcas negras._

-¿Q-Que demonios es este lugar? -pregunto Nami.

-Parece un laboratorio, pero hay algo extraño, no sabría decir que.

-Id c-con c-cuidado -dijo Usopp asustado.

-Lo mas raro son esto diales.

-¿De que serán? -se preguntó Brook cogiendo uno y mirándolo.

-No hace nada, normalmente tendrían que hacer algo.

-Eso es lo no me gusta -dijo Sanji.

En ese instante, el dial que guardaba Luffy en su bolsillo empezó a brillar, y de los otros diales comenzó a salir un humo negro.

-¿Chicos, que es esto? -pregunto Usopp preocupado.

 _Entonces oyeron la voz de los marines que los buscaban, por lo que Luffy tuvo que abrir una salida alternativa._

-¡Chicos, vámonos! -exclamo Nami mirando a sus compañeros -¿chicos?

 _Sin previo aviso, Zoro saco su espada y trato de atacar a la navegante, pero el capitán estuvo alerta y la aparto estirando el brazo, luego Usopp y Franky dispararon contra los dos, quienes lograron evitarlos._

-Ahora no podemos hacer nada, vámonos de aquí.

 _Los jóvenes salen corriendo de la habitación y en ese instante entran los marines._

-Que diablos pasa aquí -dijo uno de ellos cuando se vio afectado por el humo al igual que muchos marines.

Y tras un buen rato, dentro de la sala llena de humo, de pie y con los ojos rojos se encontraban los piratas de Sombrero de Paja junto a montones de marines.

 _Fuera, en la nieve se encontraban Monkey D Luffy y Nami_.

-Joder Luffy ¿y ahora que demonios haremos? ¡Hemos perdido a los demás!

-¡No lo sé! ¡También me ha cogido por sorpresa!

-P-Pero algo tenemos que hacer -dijo la chica de cabello naranja al borde del llanto.

-No llores, encontraremos la solución, pero... -entonces Usopp apareció ante ellos.

-Tengo ganas de matar a unas cuantas personas -dijo el tirador con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Usopp! -exclamaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Parece muy seguro de si mismo -pensaba Nami mirándolo -que hacemos, Luffy?

-Lo único que podemos hacer es huir, y encontrar la forma de salvarlos.

-P-Pero...

-Nada de peros, vámonos!

 _Y así, ambos piratas emprendieron su huida, mientras los piratas y marines controlados salían del lugar._

Durante su huida, un disparo lejano de Usopp estaba apunto de atravesar a la navegante, cuando algo bloqueo el disparo, esa persona fue Tashigi.

-¡Corred, vamos!

-¿Estás de broma? No pienso hacerte caso, eres una marine.

-Por favor, tenéis que hacerme caso.

-De acuerdo.

-Luffy?

-No me gusta tener que ayudarlos, pero creo que no hay otra opción.

-Muchas gracias, vayamos ya.

 _Los tres empezaron a huir de ahí, tras un rato, se encontraron con Smoker y los marines supervivientes._

-Atentos todos, subiremos al barco de Mugiwara y escaparemos de esta maldita isla.

-¡¿Que?! ¡De eso nada! —dijo Luffy llegando a la conversación

-Ahora mismo tu barco es el único disponible, así que sin rechistar, nosotros somos la autoridad.

-Disiento, en este instante todos tenemos el mismo rango -dijo Nami un poco mosqueada -¿que opinas, capitán?

-Si tenemos que rescatar a nuestros nakamas, entonces no tenemos más remedio que llevarlos al Sunny -en ese momento, un rayo de luz provoco una explosión cerca ellos.

-¡Mierda, Franky nos ha encontrado!

-Vosotras dos id hacia el barco, nosotros lo entretendremos.

-Si, vicealmirante Smoker -dijo Tashigi corriendo junto a Nami.

-¡Franky, soy yo, reacciona por favor! ¿No me recuerdas?

-Objetivos localizados, destruir -empezó a disparar sus misiles a ambos hombres.

-¡Maldición! Parece que tenemos que escapar -dijo Smoker saliendo rápidamente junto a Luffy.

 _Cuando llegaron al barco, este ya había zarpado, por lo que usando el poder de sus Akuma no Mi consiguieron subir_ , allí, Luffy se sorprendió al ver a Law y Nami esposados y sentados en el suelo, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él también las tenía puestas, por cortesía de Smoker.

-Vicealmirante, su llamada al Cuartel General ya está disponible –dijo un marine.

-Bien -coge el Den Den Mushi, y entra dentro de la habitación del barco.

-¡Eres un traidor, Humitos! ¡Me has engañado!

-Cállate.

En ese instante se oyó el grito de Smoker.

-¡No me pueden hacer eso! –entonces colgó visiblemente enfadado. —¡esos del Gobierno nos han prohibido la entrada al cuartel!

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Primero quiero ver lo que sabe ese Caesar Clown —bajó al sótano y lo encontró durmiendo —levántate –le pega una patada y lo coge del cuello de la ropa —¡habla! Que sabes sobre los diales.

-¡Que haces aquí ,y que dices de diales!

-Quiero que me hables de los diales negros ocultos en Punk Hazard.

-Yo no sé nada de eso, pregúntaselo a Vegapunk.

-¡Maldito!

-Yo creo que no sabe nada sobre eso, vicealmirante.

-Bueno, como no podemos volver al cuartel, tendremos que unir fuerzas con Mugiwara.

-Pero, son piratas.

-Ahora mismo me da igual, aclaré yo mismo este asunto. –ambos vuelven a cubierta y les quitan las esposas a Nami, Law y Luffy —esta vez os suelto, ya que necesito vuestra ayuda para poder volver al Cuartel General.

-¿Y por qué razón deberíamos ayudaros? –preguntó Nami enfadada.

-Porque yo quiero volver al Cuartel, y vosotros queréis recuperar a vuestros nakamas, así que tendremos que trabajar juntos para encontrar una solución al problema, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si, pero espero que esta vez no nos engañes, Humitos –dijo Luffy seriamente.

-No te preocupes, esta vez será de verdad —contestó ofreciéndole la mano, tras un rato pensando, Luffy le estrecha la mano firmemente.

Continuará...

En el próximo episodio, empezaran a aparecer los personajes de "Naruto".

Respuesta a Urano: Kaguya si aparecerá, otros personajes de la Jump no, por el contrario es posible que aparezca un villano de Toei.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor, Mr. Conde de Urano, Ronoroa666 y May por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

 _Tras separarse de sus nakamas en Punk Hazard, Monkey D. Luffy decidió formar una alianza con Smoker, quien fue apartado de la Marina tras los sucesos ocurridos en dicha isla, el Thousand Sunny vagaba por el mar sin rumbo fijo._

-¿Tenéis alguna idea de a donde podemos ir?

-Lo normal en estos casos seria volver a la isla, pero tras lo ocurrido, seguro que esta protegido por el Gobierno.

-Sin el resto de mis nakamas tampoco podemos ir hacia Zou.

-¿Que os parece volver a Dressrosa? Seguro que nos ayudan.

-No, Doflamingo ya molestó bastante, encima si ahora nuestros nakamas poseídos tratasen de atacar, les causaríamos problemas

-¿Entonces?

-No podemos ir al norte ni al sud, entonces nos dirigiremos al oeste o al este.

-Eh chicos, mirad -dijo Nami ensenándoles el Log Pose

-Que es lo tenemos que mirar -dijo Smoker acercándose a ella.

-Si os fijáis, normalmente nos marcaria el camino hacia Dressrosa, en cambio por alguna razón la flecha esta movida unos milímetros en diagonal.

-Yo no veo nada -dijo Luffy acercando su cara a la brújula de su navegante -¿estas segura?

-Si, idiota.

-Ahora que lo dices, algo veo -dijo Smoker -creo que ya tenemos objetivo, Tashigi, diles que cambien el rumbo, veinte milímetros a la izquierda.

-De acuerdo vicealmirante -contestó la joven subiendo al segundo piso del barco -cuando puedas gira el barco unos veinte milímetros.

-Si, capitana. -el hombre empezó a hacer la maniobra y el Sunny siguió su viaje.

-¿Por lo menos sabéis a donde vamos?

-Ni la menor idea, Torao, pero de esta forma no daremos problemas en Dressrosa.

-Lo que queráis, me da igual.

 _Durante una hora y media, el barco de los Sombrero de Paja tuvo un viaje sin interrupciones, pero la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando un enorme barco, casi tan grande como dos transatlánticos uno pegado al otro, estuvo a punto de chocar contra el Thousand Sunny, pero el timonel logro evitar el golpe._

-¡¿Estas chalado?! ¡De que vas, desgraciado! ¡Casi nos matas! -exclamó Nami totalmente fuera de si.

Y en ese momento, el dial de Luffy empezó a brillar y a temblar en su bolsillo.

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Que pasa, Mugiwara?

-El dial vuelve a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Mi opinión es que tiene algo que ver con los diales de niebla -dijo Nami seriamente.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que uno de nuestros nakamas esta aquí dentro -dijo Luffy feliz.

 _Luego estiró sus brazos hacia uno de los puntos más altos y salió disparado dentro del barco._

-¡Mugiwara! ¿A donde vas?

-Déjalo, ahora mismo es imposible que te haga caso.

-¿Y siempre es así? -preguntó Smoker sorprendido.

-Si hijo, si, es un cabeza hueca pero si no fuera por el, esta tripulación no existiría.

-Y si dejáis de pelear y hacéis lo que tengáis que hacer -dijo Law suspirando.

-El problema ahora es como entramos, nosotros no somos Luffy.

-De eso no os preocupéis -Tashigi saca su espada y hace tres cortes, abriendo una entrada.

-Bien hecho, ahora vamos -liderados por Nami y Smoker, los marines entraron mientras Law y Tashigi se quedaron protegiendo el Sunny.

 _Dentro, se dieron cuenta de que era más grande de lo que parecía._

-Muy bien, lo primero que haremos será separarnos en dos grupos.

-A ti no te haremos caso -dijo uno de ellos.

-A nosotros no nos mandan los piratas.

 _Ignorando a Nami, todos los soldados fueron corriendo para ver que había en el barco._

En un lugar escondido del barco, dos hombres en la sombra miraban desde los Den Den Mushi de video, cuando un pirata entro en la habitación.

-¿Que demonios ocurre ahora? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Smoker y el resto de la alianza Mugiwara-Law han aparecido tal y como ustedes habían previsto.

-Bien, sabia que hacer eso valdría la pena.

-Si, y todo gracias a tu dinero.

-Recuerda que soy rey y empresario, y como tal tengo todo el dinero que deseo -ríe.

-Y junto a mis armas somos imparables.

 _Mientras tanto en el barco, Nami rescato a los marines que habían desobedecido sus órdenes._

-Lo lamentamos mucho, capitán, hemos sido unos estúpidos.

-¡Imbéciles! ¡Eso es lo que sois! -suspiro -da igual, busquemos al propietario de este barco y larguémonos ya.

-Me pregunto donde estará Luffy -pensó Nami mirando a su alrededor.

 _Con ellos buscando al culpable de su accidente, Mugiwara seguía intentando encontrar a uno de sus nakamas._

-Esto es más grande de lo que esperaba -entonces un grito lo puso en alerta, fue rodeado por los piratas, pero los despachó rápidamente, por su distracción, fue golpeado por un bastón recubierto de Haki.

-Nunca te distraigas en combate, Monkey, y menos cuando este yo.

-Eso duele, ¿acaso sabes usar Haki?

-¿Eres tonto, muchacho?

 _Luffy estaba por responder cuando el hombre lo mando callar._

-Es una pregunta irónica, idiota -el hombre corre hacia Luffy, pero este lo esquiva y luego le pega un puñetazo con Haki en la barriga, derribándolo.

-Siento no poder luchar mas contigo, pero tengo un nakama al cual debo rescatar.

-¡Hasta que no me derrotes, de aquí no te vas! -exclama levantándose rápidamente para golpear al pirata, pero este esquiva todos los golpes.

-¡He dicho que tengo que rescatar a mi nakama! -exclamó furioso girándose y pegándole en la cara con todas sus fuerzas, estrellándole contra una pared.

 _En la sala oculta, los dos jefes seguían mirando desde el Den Den Mushi de video._

-Parece que Mugiwara sigue siendo poderoso.

-Si, pero con nuestra arma secreta somos invencibles.

-¿Crees que deberíamos soltarlo?

-No, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta, tenemos visita cerca del motor del barco -dijo uno de ellos señalando una de las cámaras, donde se puede ver a Nami acercándose a la sala de los motores.

 _Mientras tanto, los marines liderados por Smoker seguían buscando a los culpables de su accidente, a parte de luchar contra los piratas._

-Este maldito lugar es enorme, donde demonios se esconderán.

-Vigilad con todo, no sabemos por donde pueden salir -dijo Smoker serio.

Cerca de la sala de motores, Nami se acercaba a la puerta, cuando un terremoto bajo sus pies la obligo a apartarse de ahí, el culpable era Wapol.

-¡¿Pero que?! Tú eres... Wapol, el antiguo rey del reino Sakura, hogar de Chopper.

-¡Por vuestra culpa lo perdí la oportunidad de volver a serlo!

-Tu no merecías ser el rey, eras un maldito -dijo enfadada -¿y que haces aquí? Luffy te mandó muy lejos.

-Si, sufrí mucho, pero ahora soy millonario y tengo una empresa de juguetes.

-Pues si eres tan rico, ¿por que estas en un barco pirata?

-Eso no te importa, junto a mi compañero obtendremos vuestras recompensas.

-De verdad crees que nos capturaras.

-Por supuesto, con nuestra arma secreta somos imparables.

-¿Arma secreta?

-Basta de charla, ahora muere -Wapol dispara con su cañón, pero algo corta la bala.

-¿Estas bien? -quien lo hizo fue Tashigi.

-Gracias, pero no te necesitaba.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que si -digo Tashigi con sarcasmo.

-No, porque he visto su punto débil.

-Yo no tengo ningún pun... -antes de poder seguir hablando, Nami le golpeó en sus partes nobles -¡maldita! -gritó de dolor Wapol.

-Esto es la venganza por atacar cuando yo estaba enferma.

-Hija de... -recibió una fuerte corriente de electricidad por parte de la navegante de cabello naranja.

-Es hora de asegurarnos la victoria.

 _Mientras Nami y Tashigi buscaban sabotear el motor, el otro capitán pirata salió de su habitación secreta, revelando ser Don Krieg, el pirata que intentó apoderarse del restaurante Baratie._

-Piratas bastardos, no dejare que fastidiéis mi plan -el hombre saco una de sus armas y la apuntó hacia el cielo, entonces conecto un altavoz y hablo desde el Den Den Mushi -Mugiwara y amigos, preparaos para morir! MH5! -el arma empezó a disparar bombas por todo el barco, que al tocar el suelo liberaban veneno, obligando a todos huir de ahí, excepto Luffy quien se dirigía al lugar para evitar el ataque, con el capitán dirigiéndose ahí, Nami, Tashigi y Smoker se alejaban junto a los marines.

-¿Que hacemos vicealmirante?

-Dejar que Sombrero de Paja lo solucione como ya hiciera en Alabasta.

 _Totalmente confiado, Krieg seguía disparando, pero no se dio cuenta de que Luffy se le acercaba a toda velocidad, cuando se dio cuenta, el puño del pirata ya estaba cerca de él y toco su cara tan fuerte que se estrello contra la pared._

-M-Maldito Mugiwara -lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie, cuando Luffy se acerco, Krieg disparo una gran cantidad de veneno al pirata -imbécil, soy el mejor, la primera vez tuviste suerte -cuando se creía victorioso, Luffy seguía de pie completamente ileso.

-¡Eso no es nada para mi, el veneno ya no me afecta! -estiró su brazo y cerrando el puno, volvió a golpearle en la cara dejándole atontado.

-Cabrón... No podrás con... Mi arma secreta -logro decir antes de desmayarse.

Entonces se escuchó el ruido de un mecanismo abriéndose, andando lentamente, una enorme figura salía de ahí, cuando salió dejo a Luffy en shock, pero se recuperó rápidamente y en ese momento llegaron, Tashigi, Smoker y Nami.

-¡No puede ser...! -exclamó la navegante tapándose la boca.

-¿¡Tu eres!?

-¡Franky! -gritaron ambos piratas reconociendo a su nakama.

-Objetivos localizados, disparar a matar -rodeado de un humo lila y los ojos rojos, Franky se puso en posición de disparo, juntando sus manos -¡Franky. Radical Beam! -el constructor del Sunny dispara su rayo hacia Luffy, quien lo esquiva dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Franky! ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo!

El cyborg miró a su alrededor observando a su tripulación y a ambos marines, con una sonrisa burlona, corrió hacia su capitán -Strong Right -con el puño en el aire, lo disparó contra el chico de goma, quien lo bloquó con sus brazos recubiertos de Haki.

-¡Soy yo! ¿No me recuerdas?

-¡Termina ya, vamos! -grito Smoker.

-Pero no puedo hacerle daño.

-Si no haces algo, nosotros no podremos -dijo Nami.

-Si no hay mas remedio, tendré que golpearlo -suspiro -Humitos, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Muy bien! -se convirtió en humo y golpeó a Franky, distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente para que Luffy tire su brazo hacia atrás mientras lo hace girar.

-Gomu Gomu no Rifle -el golpe va a toda velocidad, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho, alejándolo un poco cuando algo le cae al suelo y se rompe.

-¡El dial! Esa era la razón por la cual temblaba el tuyo.

-¿Eh? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy? -preguntó Franky desorientado.

-Hey, vámonos ya de aquí, ya no hacemos nada.

-Humitos tiene razón, larguémonos.

 _Todos empezaron a correr para escapar del barco, cuando detrás de ellos comenzaron a salir al menos mas de diez mil piratas desde lugar escondidos._

-Corred más rápido, joder, esos cabrones están a punto de cogernos.

-Ice Age -en ese instante el suelo detrás suyo quedó congelado, dejando a los piratas helados.

-¿Tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

 _El antiguo almirante de la marina, el Faisán Azul Kuzan, alias Aokiji apareció ante ellos._

-Oye Humitos, nosotros vamos hacia el barco, te esperamos ahí.

 _Los tres piratas se dirigieron al Sunny mientras ambos marines hablaban con Kuzan._

-Smoker, no tengo ni idea de por que estas con Mugiwara, pero la justicia depende del cristal con que se mire. Estarás bien mientras sigas a los de tu clase.

-Ya, ya, dime, que sabes sobre los diales -dijo Smoker cruzado de brazos.

-No se mucho, estoy investigándolo pero creo que conseguiré algo -dijo seriamente -parece que os dirigís a las Naciones Shinobi.

-¿Donde? Que son las Naciones Shinobi? -pregunto Tashigi con curiosidad.

-Es un lugar no afiliado al Gobierno Mundial, ni siquiera yo que fui almirante lo conozco, solo lo sabían Sengoku y el Gorosei.

-Y ahora que supongo que Sakazuki también lo sabe.

-Exactamente.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿como esos dos piratas han llegado al Nuevo Mundo?

-Eso tiene fácil explicación, para resumirlo, después de lo de Punk Hazard, el Gobierno Mundial ha obligado a los piratas a capturaros, abriéndoles una puerta especial en la Red Line.

-Comprendo, bueno creo que empezaremos a marcharnos de aquí.

 _Mientras Smoker y Tashigi conversaban con Kuzan, Luffy, Nami y Franky estaban hablando._

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Franky.

-Yo también.

-¿Y que te paso? ¿Recuerdas algo?

-Lo cierto es que no, lo ultimo que recuerdo es nuestra llegada al laboratorio y coger el dial, después de esto nada.

-Yo creo que recobraste el sentido porque el "dial de niebla" se rompió, aunque todavía no estoy segura de lo que hace el "dial que tiembla" de Luffy.

-Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto, o eso espero.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Cuando lleguen.

 _Entonces aparecieron los marines junto a Smoker y Tashigi._

-Es hora de irnos de aquí, ya.

 _Después de prepararse y aclarar que seria el cyborg quien llevaría el barco a partir de ese momento, levantaron anclas dispuestos a irse, cuando escucharon la llamada de Kuzan._

-Oye, antes de irte, tengo que darte algo -de su bolsillo sacó una carta y se la lanzo al vicealmirante, quien la cogió al aire - y tu Mugiwara, debes saber que ese dial tuyo es extremadamente peligroso, y Smoker, me olvidaba, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, porque la Marina ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, dicho todo esto, adiós.

El ex-almirante se dio la vuelta y se fue del enorme barco

-¡QUE...! -gritó Smoker totalmente enfadado.

En las Naciones Shinobi, en un lugar llamado Kirigakure, la Mizukage Mei Terumi daba uno de sus paseos nocturnos por su villa, cuando escuchó una risa maligna y vio una enorme figura entre las sombras, cuando quiso darse cuenta, perdió su sombra y se desmayó, mientras la figura seguía riendo, dándose la vuelta y huyendo de ahí a paso lento.

 _Continuará..._

 **Respuesta a Urano: No es Mashirito, para no dar mucho spoiler, se trata de un guerrero legendario.**

 **Respuesta a Ronoroa: En algún momento lucharan, pero no puedo decir cuando.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.

 **Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, Ronoroa666 y a Ultimate Dimentor por sus reviews del capitulo anterior y a takano daichi por añadirlo a sus favoritos.**

* * *

 _Tras liberar a Franky del control del "dial de niebla" y derrotar al equipo Wapol-Krieg, la alianza Mugiwara-Law junto a Smoker y sus marines, siguieron su camino hacia las Naciones Shinobi, aunque durante su viaje tuvieron un encuentro con Jinbe y un oponente inesperado._

Flashback

El Thousand Sunny surcaba los mares hacia su próximo objetivo, cuando unos ocho barcos los rodearon, uno destacaba especialmente por una enorme figura tapada, pero el barco colocado delante suyo tenía una sorpresa, era una persona conocida por todos.

-Bwahahaha, ¿como vais, chavales? -pregunto riendo Monkey D. Garp, alias El Puno.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡¿El antiguo vicealmirante Garp?! -Exclamó sorprendido Smoker -¿no estaba retirado?

-Si, pero la Marina me ha obligado a volver a la acción -contestó Garp -por cierto Smoker, nunca pensé que te vería como pirata y junto a Luffy.

-Esto es solo provisional, al menos hasta que se resuelvan los problemas.

-Bueno, supongo que si -habló Garp -un marine como tu no actuaria como un humilde criminal.

-Bah... Parece que mi única opción ahora es dejar la Marina.

-Por cierto, abuelo, ¿has venido aquí a arrestarnos?

-¿Que? ¡No! ¡Estoy aquí para avisarte! Mientras conserves ese dial, no van a dejar de perseguirte -explico el vicealmirante - dame el dial, Luffy, yo me hare cargo de el.

-¡De ninguna manera! -Gritó Mugiwara -¡lo necesito para encontrar a mi tripulación!

-Además, no hay razones para que ofrezcan una recompensa por mí.

-No te preocupes, cuando vuelva al Cuartel General les pediré que te vuelvan a permitir la entrada y que te quiten la recompensa.

-No me preocupa especialmente -dijo Smoker serio con los brazos cruzados.

-Dámelo ya y nos ahorraremos problemas.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Cuando recupere a mi tripulación te lo daré.

-Luffy -suspira - ¡deberías respetar a tu abuelo! Como te has vuelto tan maleducado –habló Garp mirando a su nieto -¡entonces es hora de que escuches a mis puños!

-Que hacemos ahora vicealmirante -dijo un marine acercándose a Garp.

-Nos enfrentaremos a ellos -mira el Sunny -os ofrezco la oportunidad de defenderos, podéis ir a esa isla y ahí empezaremos la pelea.

-Muy bien, te ensenaré porque seré el Rey de los Piratas.

Entonces los barcos de la marina se apartaron para dejar paso al Sunny.

-Estas seguro de querer enfrentarte a tu abuelo? -pregunto Nami curiosa.

-Si, es la única forma de evitar que nos siga.

-Un nieto pegando a su abuelo, nunca lo hubiese imaginado -pensó Law sentado en el suelo y con los brazos cruzados.

-Tened cuidado con Garp, puede que sea viejo pero podría vencernos a todos fácilmente.

 _Finalmente llegaron a la isla y ocultaron el barco, dejando a Law como vigilante._

Mientras tanto los marines ya habían llegado.

-¿Que hacemos, vicealmirante?

-Esos mocosos insolentes -pensó Garp -les enseñaré lo cruel que puede ser este mundo -mira a su compañero -Sentomaru! ¡No tengas piedad!

-¡Entendido!

 _Sentomaru junto a varios marines empezaron a buscar a los piratas, los cuales se habían separado para intentar preparar un ataque sorpresa._

-De momento vamos bien, seguiremos así -dijo Smoker dando indicaciones, cuando de repente, los marines a su cargo le rodearon -¡¿que hacéis?!

-Lo sentimos, Smoker, pero no podemos seguir así, por lo que te entregaremos a Sentomaru.

-Traidores, cuando esto termine ya os podéis preparar.

 _En ese momento, Sentomaru apareció ante él._

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, chicos.

-Mierda, estoy acorralado -pensó Smoker -es hora de patear traseros, pero primero tengo que vencerle.

-Entrégate ahora.

-Pero no entiendo por que vais contra mí también.

-Eso no te importa, pero estabas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado -explicó Sentomaru -y ya no te cuento más, soy el hombre de la defensa más fuerte.

-Así que me habéis traicionado.

 _Mientras Smoker discutía con Sentomaru, Tashigi recibió un mensaje en su Den Den Mushi._

-Hey, hemos establecido contacto a través del Den Den Mushi.

-Voy a intentar un ataque sorpresa contra Sentomaru -contesto una voz.

-Un momento, esa voz me suena -pensó Luffy mirando el Den Den Mushi.

En ese instante, ambos marines empezaron a luchar, mientras tanto, una figura empezó a emerger del agua, a paso lento para poder hacer un ataque por sorpresa, pero por mala suerte, fue visto por uno de los marines.

-¡Cuidado! ¡El caballero del mar, Jinbe esta aquí!

-¡Maldición! ¡Da igual! -saliendo del agua, Jinbe hace uno de sus ataques venciendo a los soldados que intentaron rodearle, cuando por una distracción, Sentomaru golpea a Smoker con el Ashigara Dokkoi y lo lanza varios metros lejos, aun habiéndose protegido con Haki pero entonces aparece Luffy a toda velocidad y le asesta un puñetazo, que el líder de la marina científica bloquea.

-Es hora de que me entregues ese dial, Mugiwara.

-Cállate, ya os he dicho que no pienso entregaros el dial!

-¡Muy bien, si no lo haces por las buenas, será por las malas! Adelante Pacifista -el enorme cyborg parecido a Kuma, apareció a paso lento al lado de Sentomaru -¡destrózalo! -al recibir la orden empieza a preparar su rayo, pero un potente chorro de agua el golpea en el pecho.

-¡Jinbe! -exclamo Luffy.

-Luffy-kun, tu ocúpate de Sentomaru, yo me encargo de el.

-¡Bien! Gear Second! -el joven bombea sangre desde su piernas y sin previo aviso, usa el Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka alejando al líder de la armada científica.

-¡Ya te derroté una vez! Puedo volver a hacerlo.

-¡Me prometí a mi mismo que jamás volvería a perder! -recubriendo su brazo de Haki, lanza un fuerte puñetazo que parte la maza de Sentomaru -y pienso cumplirlo -tras romper el arma, usa su otro brazo para atacarlo pero es bloqueado.

-Te he dicho que si me das el dial, te dejaremos en paz.

-¡Y yo te he dicho que no, ¡nadie me lo va a quitar hasta que haya recuperado a mis nakamas!

-Bien, entonces terminemos ya, Ashigara Dokkai -tras lanzar el ataque, Luffy desaparece de su vista y se coloca a su lado poniéndose en posición de atacar.

-Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol -Sombrero de paja lanza el puno que provoca una pequeña explosión, gracias a que Sentomaru vuelve a usar su técnica, cuando Luffy se coloca detrás suyo -Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip -como si de un látigo se tratase, Luffy ataca la nuca de Sentomaru y lo derriba y sale rodando.

-Mugiwara, si has acabado, vamos a por el líder.

-Muy bien -ambos empiezan a correr hacia el barco de la marina.

 _Poco antes de eso, Jinbe seguía luchando contra el Pacifista._

-Es como si fuera más resistente que antes.

-Muy listo, sucio Gyojin, este es el Pacifista V2, es cuatro veces mas poderoso que las otras versiones, por causas que no te incumben, actualmente solo tenemos este modelo -habló un marine, de cabello pelirrojo con un traje completo del Gobierno Mundial.

-Tampoco me importa, pero yo pienso derrotarlo.

-Eso si te lo permito -el marine corre hacia Jinbe -¡Tekkai! ¡Rankyaku! -dispara un ataque desde su pierna que el Gyojin esquiva echándose a un lado, cuando el Pacifista crea una esfera de luz y se la lanza.

-¡Franky… Radical Beam! -el potente rayo de luz explota con la esfera y provoca una explosión.

-Jinbe-chan, tu ayuda a Luffy y a Smoker, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

-¡Muy bien!

 _Y así Jinbe se unió a Mugiwara y a Smoker._

-Jinbe, ¿que haces aquí?

-He venido a ayudaros, Luffy-kun –contestó él -venzamos a Garp y huyamos de aquí.

 _En el barco de la marina, el antiguo vicealmirante recibía las noticias sobre los eventos que ocurrían en la isla._

-No pienso dejar que se acerquen aquí -mira a un soldado -tu, trae mi cargamento de balas.

-Si señor -el hombre se acerco a una bodega y saco de ella diez carros llenos de balas.

-Esos piratas no saben quien soy yo -agarra una bala -¡os venceré antes de que lleguéis aquí! -comienza a lanzar balas de forma aleatoria.

-Ya ha empezado con su ataque, debemos llegar ahí y derrotarlo.

-¿Pero como lo haremos?

-Por lo que he oído antes, el barco de Garp esta rodeado de muchos marines -dijo Smoker -tenemos que conseguir que los más fuertes se alejen.

-Tengo un plan, y necesito vuestra ayuda -mientras corrían, Jinbe se lo contó.

 _En otra parte del campo de batalla, Nami y Franky seguían peleando contra el Pacifista V2, quien les estaba dando una paliza._

-¡¿Acaso este monstruo es indestructible?!

-No, tendría que tener algún punto débil.

-Sois unos inútiles, este en especial es más fuerte que uno de los normales.

 _Y en ese momento, un evento inesperado sorprendió a todos los presentes, cuando una de las balas que lanzaba Garp, impacto en el Pacifista, haciéndole un agujero entre el brazo izquierdo y el pecho._

-Ahora Nami! Franky...

-Thunder Bolt...

-¡Radical Beam!/ ¡Tempo!

 _Ambos ataques golpean la herida del Pacifista, el cual empieza a tener explosiones por todo el cuerpo hasta que al final termina explotando y calcina al marine que lo custodiaba, pero alejando a ambos piratas._

-¡Lo hemos conseguido! -gritó Nami levantando los brazos.

-¡Bien! Ahora solo falta que Luffy gane y podremos irnos de aquí.

 _En el centro del campo de batalla, Jinbe estaba ahí de pie y Smoker corría hacia el._

-Espero que este plan funcione.

 _Mientras tanto, el barco de la marina empezaba a vaciarse de soldados y desde lejos se podía ver a Luffy corriendo._

-¡Maldición! Eh, crees que puedas hacer lo que quieras?! -deja las balas y salta del barco, mientras Mugiwara corre hacia el golpeando a los pocos marines que rodeaban el barco haciendo su Gomu Gomu no Gatling, para luego dar un salto e intentar pegar a su abuelo, pero este responde con un puñetazo en la cabeza de su nieto, derribándolo en el suelo.

-¡Me duele! ¡Pero si he usado Haki! -exclamó Luffy agarrándose la cabeza

-Y eso que importa -dijo chocando su puno izquierdo en su palma derecha. -no tienes nada que hacer con el puño del amor.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a entregarte el dial, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-Y lo hago por ti, como abuelo me preocupo.

 _Mientras abuelo y nieto discutían, Tashigi vio un barco de la marina acercándose a la isla._

-Daros prisa, el Almirante Fujitora está viniendo hacia la isla.

-¿¡Que!? –exclamaron todos los presentes en la isla.

-Lo lamento abuelo, pero nosotros ya nos vamos.

-¡No pienso dejarte escapar!

-¡Adiós! –Luffy empieza a correr cuando un meteorito está a punto de impactar en la isla.

-Ese maldito… —murmuraba Garp al ver el meteorito cayendo.

 _Y en ese instante, una gigantesca esfera azul rodea toda la isla_

-¡Room! –exclamó Law desde el punto más alto del lugar, entonces el meteorito entró en la isla y lo cortó en varios trozos, los cuales comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar.

 _Mientras todo ocurría, piratas y marines se subieron a sus barcos y empezaron a irse, Franky usó el Coup de Burst y el Thousand Sunny se alejó volando de ahí._

Fin flashback

 _Tras haber evitado a Monkey D. Garp y a Fujitora, los piratas Mugiwara seguían su viaje hacia las Naciones Shinobi._

-Me alegro de que estés a salvo, Luffy-kun.

-Gracias Jinbe pero, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

-Pues después de que vencieras a Doflamingo, oí que un grupo de alianzas piratas que se hacen llamar la "Gran Alianza Pirata", han suscrito un acuerdo secreto con el Gobierno Mundial para capturar a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, durante lo ocurrido en la isla, he oído decir que si esos piratas nos capturan obtendrán una gran recompensa por parte del Gobierno Mundial —comentó Franky.

-Sin embargo –suspira- Nunca me habría esperado que Fujitora se presentase en esa isla —dijo Jinbe.

-Si los almirantes se involucran, esta será una gran excepción –dijo Smoker –parece que el Gobierno Mundial persigue esos diales.

-Cambiando de tema, Jinbe, todavía no sé donde está mi tripulación, ¿tienes alguna idea? –preguntó Luffy esperanzado.

-La verdad… ¿Has oído hablar de Kirigakure? Es una aldea rodeada de una espesa niebla, pues parecer que últimamente están desapareciendo las sombras de las personas.

-Un lugar rodeado de niebla donde desaparecen sombras de personas –se cruza de brazos –parece sospechoso –dijo Luffy –¿sabes donde está?

-Tengo una idea aproximada, pero no sé exactamente que podemos encontrarnos.

-Punk Hazard seria probablemente el lugar donde reunir información –comentó Smoker —aunque eso es demasiado para encargarnos nosotros solos, creo que deberíamos ir a comprobar esa tal "Kirigakure".

-Eso no lo decides tú, Humitos, ¡yo soy el capitán de este barco! –exclamó Luffy un poco enfadado –vale, entonces… Franky, ¡es hora de zarpar hacia Kirigakure!

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza de los capítulos, pero** **últimamente no tengo muchos ánimos de escribir** **y quiero que sepáis, que** **aunque los capítulos sean mensuales, no pienso abandonar este fic.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y os espero en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**_

 **Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, Ultimate Dimentor, Elena y a Luxzord-Master por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**

 _Tras huir de Monkey D. Garp con la ayuda de Jinbe, la alianza Mugiwara-Law junto a Smoker y Tashigi se dirigieron al lugar llamado Kirigakure._

 _Durante el viaje, encontraron una especie de isla gigante entre la niebla, este sitio era muy parecido a un lugar donde los piratas Mugiwara tuvieron problemas hace dos años._

—¿Sera esto Kirigakure? —preguntó Tashigi.

—No lo se, pero creo que ya he estado aquí —dijo Luffy.

—Ahora que lo dices, esto parece Thriller Bark.

—Lo siento, esto probablemente no tenga nada que ver, pero... Si esto es Thriller Bark, entonces Moria estará aquí —comentó Jinbe —quizás deberíamos salir de aquí antes de meternos en problemas.

—Creo que será mejor ir a Kirigakure de una vez.

—Opino lo mismo que Smoker —contestó Nami un poco asustada.

 _Y cuando se estaban preparando para zarpar de nuevo, el dial de Luffy empezó a temblar, por lo que se giro a mirar el lugar._

—¿Que pasa, Luffy-kun?

—Mi dial está temblando —contestó sacándolo del bolsillo.

—Un momento, ¿No temblaba cuando me rescataste? ¿Podría significar que alguien de nuestra tripulación esta cerca?

—Sera mejor que vaya a echar un vistazo -salto del barco y empezó a caminar.

—!Oye, Luffy! ¡Espera! ¡El capitán no puede ir solo! –exclamó Franky saliendo también del barco y Jinbe lo siguió junto a Nami, quien se agarraba a la capa del gyojin asustada.

—Vosotros id a investigar, Tashigi y yo nos quedaremos vigilando el barco.

 _Y así, los piratas siguieron caminando hasta intentar encontrar a los nakamas que estuvieran en la isla._

—¿Eh? El dial esta vibrando mas que nunca —dijo Luffy —¿acaso significa que mis nakamas están cerca?

—Pero no veo a nadie por aquí. ¿Puede ser que este en la mansión?

—Voy con vosotros, pero si me pasa algo, mas te vale que me defiendas

—Esta bien, entonces vamos —dijo Luffy yendo con Nami y Franky, mientras Jinbe vigilaba la retaguardia.

 _Siguiendo su camino sin ningún problema, en ese momento se escuchó una voz ya conocida por todos._

—¡Kishishishi! ¡Cuanto tiempo, eh!

—¿Eres Moria? ¡Sal aquí si eres valiente! —exclamó Mugiwara.

 _Entonces cuatro enormes paredes de kairoseki encerraron a Luffy, Nami y Franky._

—¡Horo, horo, horo! ¿Crees que Moria-sama va a por tipos como vosotros? —dijo Perona mostrando medio cuerpo a través de una de las paredes —Tenemos a alguien de vuestro nivel de estupidez listo para vosotros.

 _Del suelo empezaron a salir brazos, para luego brotar zombis, entre estos, uno era un poco más grande que los otros, los cuales empezaron a hacer sellos con sus manos, como si de ninjas se trataran_.

—Tened cuidado chicos —dijo Jinbe desde fuera.

 _El efecto de la jaula iba debilitando a Luffy, quien estaba al borde del desmayo._

—Algo me dice que tenemos que vencer a estos zombis si queremos salir de aquí -dijo Nami un poco asustada —pero lo primero seria echar a Luffy fuera.

—Entendido —contestó Franky cogiendo a su capitán y lanzándolo, pero un techo apareció y Luffy fue golpeado, quedando KO en el suelo -ahora estamos en suuuuper peligro

—¡No puede ser! Debemos acabar con ellos y proteger a nuestro capitán.

—Mientras vosotros estáis ocupados con eso, yo voy a darle un vistazo al barco.

—¡Maldita! ¡Terminemos ya! —exclamó Franky, y en un momento eliminó a los zombis y liberó las sombras, haciendo que las paredes desaparecieran.

—Bien hecho, voy a echar un vistazo a la mansión, sobre el Sunny yo no me preocuparía, tenemos a Smoker y Tashigi vigilando —Horo, horo, horo, esto ya esta hecho —pensaba Perona mientras se dirigía al Sunny, pero entonces un puño la intento golpear -¿quien ha sido?

—Yo, el futuro rey de los piratas.

—¿Tu? ¿Ya te has escapado?

—¡Te voy a derrotar, y luego venceré a Moria!

—Tuviste suerte una vez, pero ya no más, ¡el es mas fuerte que tu ahora!

—¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! —el ataque de Luffy pasó cerca de ella, y entonces cuatro zombis le rodearon.

—¡Salid de mi camino, ahora! —usando Haoshoku Haki, los cuatro cayeron al suelo perdiendo su sombra, para luego agarrar a la chica fantasma de la pierna y estrellarla contra una pared, la cual atraviesa.

—¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Yo me voy de aquí! —y así, Perona se fue traspasando paredes.

—Puedo ir tranquilo —entonces se colocó su sombrero y siguió andando mientras luchaba.

—Ese maldito Mugiwara, es hora de volver, y darle una lección.

 _Unos minutos más tarde._

—¡Idiota! ¡Ese fantasma es mío! —grito Perona —Haz lo que te de la gana, no me importa en absoluto —se dio la vuelta y volvió a irse.

—Entonces solo tenemos que encontrar el cuerpo de esa chica, y después derrotarla, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jinbe acercándose a Luffy.

-¿Y donde deberíamos buscar? -se pregunto Mugiwara -dijeron que los zombis sabían algo, ¿no?

 _En ese momento un zombi aprecio cerca de ellos._

—Oye ¿sabes donde podríamos encontrar por aquí a una chica como ese fantasma? —preguntó Luffy.

—E-esta en el bosque, derriba una pared y verás un pasadizo secreto.

—Gracias —contesto sonriendo y Jinbe le lanzo agua, haciendo desaparecer su sombra.

 _Poco después, Nami salió de la mansión y se acerco a su capitán y al Gyojin._

—Chicos, el bosque esta lleno de niebla, no puedo ver nada, así que tened cuidado de no perderos.

—Excelente, pero si no te importa, Jinbe, ¿podrías quedarte por aquí y seguir ayudando?

—No hay problema, ve a por ella y yo me quedo con Nami.

 _Y así, Luffy corrió hacia el bosque para encontrar el cuerpo real de Perona._

 _Momentos antes de que Luffy se dirigiese al bosque, dos botes se acercaban a la isla, uno de ellos era comandado por el "Payaso Estrella" Buggy junto a Galdino y varios piratas a su mando._

 _El otro, bastante mas alejado de ese, era liderado por uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla y guardián de la Mizukage, Chojuro, el cual también perdió su sombra._

 _Desde su habitación secreta, Gecko Moria observaba todo lo que ocurría en Thriller Bark._

—Parece que esos tipos no están con Mugiwara, si se eliminan los unos a los otros, será mas fácil para mi objetivo, kishishishi.

 _De vuelta con Luffy._

—Ese zombi ha dicho que había un pasadizo secreto tras una pared, tendré que buscar una que parezca fácil de romper —se dijo mientras buscaba la pared, pero con la niebla no era tan fácil, entonces sintió unos ruidos provenientes de un muro —me pregunto porque este es diferente —tras dar un golpe, la pared se deshizo en murciélagos enanos —¡ahí esta!

—¡Oh no! ¡Lo ha encontrado! ¡No toques mi cuerpo con tus sucias manos! -salió a toda prisa hacia su cuerpo, pero rebotó en la espalda de Luffy —¿y ahora que?

-No te dejaré.

—Ca-cállate, Negative Hollow -de la mano de Perona aparecieron cuatro fantasmas blancos que se dirigieron a Mugiwara, pero este los destruyo fácilmente.

— _Son esos fantasmas que nos ponían negativos, esta vez no era tan fácil dejar que me toquen._

-¡A callar! —exclamó la pelirrosa -de este no te escapas ¡Nightmare Hollow! —de la mano de Perona salió un fantasma de color negro y los ojos amarillos.

—Ese parece mas peligroso, debo tener cuidado.

 _Mientras Luffy luchaba contra el fantasma, ella aprovecho para meterse en su cuerpo._

—Horo horo horo, ahora estas perdido, Negative Hollow! -la joven volvió a atacar con sus fantasmas.

 _Al ver los fantasmas, empieza a esquivar todos sus ataques gracias al Kenbunshoku Haki._

—Ya estoy cansado de esto —destruyó todos los fantasmas con sus puños y luego hizo volar la cabeza del Nightmare Hollow.

—¡No! ¡Eres muy pesado! ¡Me largo ya! —tras ver sus ataques fallados vuelve a irse, pero esta vez Luffy la vence usando el Haoshoku Haki.

 _Desde su habitación, Moria vio la pelea y posterior derrota de Perona._

—Incluso ha vencido a Perona, aunque es algo ya me esperaba —pensó Moria —pero da igual, ha llegado el momento —suspiro —¡Salid ya!

 _Cerca de una pared se abrió una puerta, de ahí salieron tres personas, un pequeño reno andando a dos patas, un esqueleto con afro y un zombi de cabello corto y vestido con una armadura de plata llena de suciedad, con una gran espada guardada en su espalda._

—¡Oye! ¿Donde estáis? Salid para que podamos mataros, cabrones —dijo Chopper con una voz siniestra.

—Yohohohoho... ¡Os hare pedazos! —dijo Brook con el mismo tono siniestro.

 _En ese momento, Luffy salía del bosque y se dirigía con sus compañeros, cuando vi a sus dos nakamas._

—Bueno, si son Chopper y Brook! Me alegro de veros.

-¡Luffy, ten cuidado! No son tipos honorables.

-¿Y ese quien es? No lo había visto nunca.

 _Mientras Chopper y el zombi con armadura iban hacia Luffy y Franky, Brook se fue corriendo hacia Nami y Jinbe, que estaba a su lado._

—Eres un enemigo ¡así que debo destruirte! —usando su forma Kung Fu, el pequeño reno comenzó su ataque contra Luffy.

—Llamaros por vuestro nombre no sirve, así que es momento de actuar -esquiva los golpes y luego le lanza un puñetazo y una patada, derribándolo al suelo y haciendo que el dial caiga al suelo, rompiéndose.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué estaba peleando contigo?

—El dial te estaba volviendo loco, ahora ya estas bien.

—No se que ha pasado, pero lo siento mucho, a partir de ahora vuelvo a estar de tu bando

 _Mientras esa pelea ocurría, Franky se enfrentaba al espadachín._

—Eres super fuerte, pero yo lo soy mucho más.

—Pienso ganar este combate —dijo el zombi —o eso espero —sacó su espada y trató de atacar al cyborg, quien se protegía con sus brazos.

 _En ese momento se oyó la voz de una persona._

—Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu —desde el bosque, un dragón de agua golpeo al zombi con armadura —Chojuro-san, lo hemos encontrado.

—Bien, entonces ya estamos a un paso más de recuperar todas las sombras, menos mal.

-Perdonad, pero ¿quien sois vosotros?

—M-Mis disculpas, mi nombre es Chojuro, soy miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla y guardaespaldas de la Mizukage Mei Terumi.

—¿Y que hacéis aquí?

—Hemos venido a recuperar nuestras sombras, que nos fueron robadas, ¿y que hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Nos dirigíamos a Kirigakure, pero nos equivocamos y llegamos aquí, otra vez.

—Ya habíais esta... -en ese momento, varios zombis trataron de atacarlos.

 _En otra parte de Thriller Bark, Brook iba a por Nami y Jinbe._

—¡Brook!

—Nami... ¡Enséname las bragas! -contestó en un tono sombrío.

—¡Que te crees tu eso!¿ Estas de broma?

—No... Y si no te consigo cortar, es que soy una vergüenza como espadachín, ¡preparaos!

—Yo me encargo de esto.

—No te preocupes, Jinbe-chan, ya lo hago yo —dijo guiñándole un ojo al Gyojin, para luego girarse al esqueleto —quieres ver mis braguitas, ¿verdad? -dijo con voz sensual.

—Si, quiero verlas con mis propios ojos, aunque no tenga ojos, yohohoho.

—Vale, pero antes, no te importa si rompo este dial, ¿no?

—No.

—Gracias —le guiño el ojo y tiro el dial, aplastándolo con el pie.

—¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? Parece que estaba cegado, y eso que yo no tengo ojos para estar ciego.

—Está bien, Brook, ha sido por culpa del dial.

—Entonces pagaré mis actos con la espada por los problemas causados... ¡Pero este lugar sigue siendo tan espeluznante como siempre! —dijo el esqueleto temblando.

 _Mientras ocurrían las peleas, Moria observaba, cuando vio que Chopper y Brook ya no estaban controlados por el dial._

—De vuelta a la sinceridad, ¿eh? Pero no entiendo por que se han vuelto locos —en ese momento escucho sobre los diales —kishishishi, esa ha sido una forma interesante de volverse loco, creo que ha dicho algo sobre un dial.

 _De vuelta al campo de batalla._

—Ahora que hemos recuperado a Chopper y Brook, creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

—Yo opino que deberíamos ayudarles.

—¿Ayudar? ¿A quien?

—Pues a… —al darse la vuelta ya no había nadie -que extraño, me pregunto donde estarán.

—¿Eh? ¿De quien hablas?

—De nadie, ¿nos vamos a Kirigakure?

 _Dentro del bosque se escucharon varias voces._

—He oído que había un tesoro por aquí, ¿nos habremos perdido?

 _Delante del bosque_

—¿Esa voz no es de Buggy? Creo que iré a hacerle una broma -empezó a correr hacia el bosque.

—¡Luffy espera! —la joven navegante siguió a su capitán.

—¿Y nosotros que hacemos ahora?

—Propongo ir a buscar a Moria.

—¿Pero para que? Si ya nos habéis salvado.

—Tenemos que ayudar a esas personas que he conocido.

—¿Quienes?

—A un tal Chojuro, me dijo que era el guardaespaldas de una tal Mizukage.

—¿Tendrá eso que ver con Kirigakure?

—Perdonad por preguntar pero ¿que es Kirigakure.

 _Mientras ellos explicaban su misión, Luffy y Nami estaban escondidos en el bosque._

—¿¡Donde estas Mugiwara!? ¿Crees que puedes enfrentarte a la Gran Alianza Pirata y seguir con vida?

—¿La Gran Alianza Pirata dice? —pensó Nami —oye Lu..., ¿donde esta ese idiota.

 _El joven estaba tratando de asustar a los piratas, hasta que hizo que Buggy lo persiguiera, y así se perdió, mientras los jóvenes piratas escaparon de ahí._

—Shishishi, ha sido divertido, ¿verdad Nami?

-¿Divertido? Anda, tira con los demás -suspiro cansada.

 _Ambos empezaron a andar y finalmente se reunieron todos._

—Luffy-kun, hemos decidido que iremos a por Moria —dijo Jinbe —espero que no te importe.

—No te preocupes, pero ¿por qué?

—He conocido a unas personas que me han dicho que eran de Kirigakure y debían vencer a Moria. —dijo Franky

—Muy bien, entonces... ¡Deja de esconderte y sal aquí, Moria!

 _Los piratas siguieron luchando contra los zombis mientras buscaban al antiguo Shichibukai._

 _En su sala secreta, Gecko Moria se preparaba para salir al campo de batalla y robar más sombras, poco después de salir, se vio rodeado por los shinobis de Kirigakure junto a Chojuro._

—Es hora de que nos devuelva la sombra de nuestra Mizukage.

—¡Kishishi, eso no te lo crees ni tu! ¡Ahora os volveré a quitar la sombra, y junto a mis zombis seré el Rey de los Piratas! ¡Kishishi!

 _Y así, se saco una sombra y se la metió en la boca, y empezó a perder musculo y grasa, haciéndose un poco mas pequeño._

—¡Kishishi! Soy invencible! Kishishi!

Mientras el pirata y los Shinobi peleaban, la tripulación de Mugiwara se acercaba al lugar donde habían destrucciones, pero los fantasmas negativos de Perona hicieron aparición y tocaron a todos, excepto a Nami quien pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

—Horo horo horo... ¡Eh, idiotas! ¡No os creáis que vais a salir de aquí con vida!

—Mierda, ¡chicos despertaos ya!

 _El primero en recuperarse fue Jinbe y luego el resto._

—Id a por Moria, yo me encargo de ella.

—Muy bien, vamos chicos.

 _Siguieron corriendo hasta que una explosión separó a los Mugiwara de Jinbe_.

—Sigue corriendo y ve a por Moria, Jinbe.

 _De entre el humo aparecion Buggy y su tripulacion._

—Kyahahaha, ¿en serio creías que te irías de rositas, Mugiwara?

—¡Buggy! ¿Otra vez? Pensaba que te habías perdido, shishishi.

—Basta de burlas, te derrotaré y obtendré mi recompensa —se gira para mirar a sus compañeros —vosotros venced a sus nakamas.

 _De esta forma, el Gyojin seguía corriendo hacia Moria, cuando vio algo siendo lanzado contra una pared, por lo que se acercó hacia él._

—¿Te encuentras bien, joven?

—S-Si, no se preocupe.

 _Se giro a ver por donde Chojuro había sido lanzado y vio al usuario de la Kage Kage no Mi rodeado de Shinobis heridos._

—¿Ese es Moria? ¿Que le ha pasado?

—Agarro una sombra y se la tragó, entonces se volvió así y empezó a usar jutsus.

—¿Moria usando técnicas de Shinobi? Parece que ha mejorado bastante desde que me enfrente a él en Marineford.

—Bienvenido a Thriller Bark, Jinbe —dijo con una macabra sonrisa.

—¿Por que no te rindes ya y les devuelves las sombras?

—Con este poder seré capaz de vencer a Kaido para siempre y estaré a un paso mas cerca de ser el Rey de los Piratas —comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos —Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu —de su boca escupió una ola de lava hacia el Gyojin, quien la esquivo de un salto —Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu —un dragón de agua impacto en su pecho y lo tiró lejos, pero se recuperó a tiempo, aunque no vio a Moria corriendo con sus tijeras enormes.

—¡Maldicion!

 _En ese instante, una espada choco con la del antiguo Shichibukai._

—Pienso recuperar la sombra de la Mizukage aunque me cueste la vida —aprieta el mango de su espada con fuerza y lo aleja, entonces corre hacia él con su arma emitiendo un brillo azul.

—¡Hiramekarei desenvainada! —da un salto y mueve su espada a toda velocidad, golpeándole en el estomago, luego Jinbe recubre su puno con agua a presión y ataca al cuello de Moria.

 _Entre ambos ataques, consiguen hacer que Moria vomite las sombras que se había tragado, cuando esa se fue, las demás sombras que había robado también se fueron para volver a sus respectivos dueños._

 _Tras vencerlo, Jinbe y Chojuro despertaron a los demás Shinobi y se reunieron con los Mugiwara, quienes habían vencido a sus respectivos rivales._

—Es hora de volver al Sunny, y dirigirnos a Kirigakure.

 _Y así se dirigieron a su barco, mientras iban hacia ahí, Moria se despertó._

-Caray... Ese Jinbe esta siempre en medio, pero al menos he aprendido algo -pensaba el ex Shichibukai —ese dial aparentemente hace que el usuario se vuelva loco, es bastante interesante... Kishishishi.

 _En el Thousand Sunny_

—Chopper, Brook, me alegro mucho de volver a encontraros.

—¡Si! Nunca pensé que os veríamos de nuevo —dijo Nami.

—Yohohoho... De todos los lugares, no se que hago aquí de nuevo en Thriller Bark.

—Siento haberos causado problemas ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

—Estamos bien, pero algunos de la tripulación aun están desaparecidos.

—Por cierto, habrá sido Buggy quien ha iniciado esa "Gran Alianza Pirata"?

—Es lo que ha dicho.

—Habría imaginado que seria alguien más importante... Parece que Buggy se ha hecho un poco más famoso últimamente.

—¡No importa quien sea, no voy a perder! Ahora tenemos que encontrar a Zoro, Sanji, Usopp y Robin -dijo Luffy -eh, Jinbe, ¿sabes donde podría estar el resto de mi tripulación?

—Lo lamento, Luffy-kun, no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar.

—Entiendo... ¿Y por que no regresamos al lugar donde todos desaparecieron?

—Es muy posible que el Gobierno Mundial haya puesto Punk Hazard bajo una fuerte vigilancia —dijo Smoker apareciendo delante del grupo —si intentamos ir con nuestros efectivos actuales...

—Di-Disculpad un momento, por favor, n-no he podido evitar vuestra conversación y pensaba que ya que os dirijáis a mi aldea, quizás nosotros podamos daros ayuda.

—¿¡Tu eres de Kirigakure!? —exclamó Luffy sorprendido.

—Si, soy el guardaespaldas de la Mizukage.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para ir a verla, estoy buscando mi tripulación.

—Esa es la principal razón por la deberías ir a visitarla, seguramente te podría ayudar.

—¿Que os parece chicos? —dijo Luffy mirando a su tripulación.

—Creo que es una buena idea -dijo Nami y todos asintieron.

—Bien, si a mis nakamas les parece bien, a mí también, iremos.

—Excelente, entonces os mostraré el camino.

 _Y así, la alianza de Luffy se unió a Chojuro para reunirse con la Mizukage._

 **Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor, a MrsSherryWhitlock y a AmourL'Obscurite por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**

 _Tras recuperar a dos de sus nakamas y derrotar a Moria, Luffy y su equipo siguieron el consejo de Chojuro y decidieron ir a Kirigakure para reunirse con la Mizukage, al llegar charlaron un poco, y entonces los hizo salir a la entrada._

-Chojuro, por favor, ponme en conexión con los demás Kages.

-Si, lady Mizukage -contestó el joven de cabello azul haciendo los preparativos.

Cinco minutos después, Mei estaba mirando cuatro pantallas donde aparecían los otros Kages.

-¿Para que nos has llamado, Mizukage? -dijo Ay, el Raikage.

-Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con todos.

-¿Y cual es ese asunto? -preguntó Gaara, el Kazekage.

-La noticia es, que tengo a los piratas Mugiwara aquí en Kirigakure.

-¿La tripulación del hombre que declaro la guerra al mundo en Enies Lobby? -preguntó Onoki, el Tsuchikage.

-Exactamente, ellos ayudaron a Chojuro en su misión de recuperar nuestras sombras.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿Entregarlos? –preguntó Tsunade, la Hokage.

-No, he decidido hablar con vosotros primero -comento la Mizukage -veréis, yo tenia pensado ayudarles en la búsqueda de sus compañeros perdidos.

-Sabes que si ayudas a los piratas, tendremos problemas con el Gobierno Mundial, verdad?

-Lo se muy bien, pero quiero devolverles el favor por su ayuda -comento Mei -además, el pacto era que los piratas no nos atacarían, y nosotros no meteríamos nuestras narices en sus problemas.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien, esos apestosos Tenryubito que piensan que son mejores que nosotros.

-No se altere, Raikage.

-¿Y cual es vuestra opinión respecto a mi objetivo?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -dijo Gaara.

-Yo también -contesto Tsunade.

-Yo aceptaré, pero con una condición, quiero ver su fuerza, no haré una alianza con gente débil.

-Opino igual que el Raikage, pero yo no me fio de sus intenciones.

-No se preocupe, pediré a Ino Yamanaka que investigue sus mentes y a Naruto para que pueda ver si hay maldad en su corazón.

-Bien, entonces los mandare hacia Konoha.

 _Tras terminar la conversación, Mei se reunió con el Equipo de Luffy y les explico que irían a Konohagakure junto a un shinobi de Kirigakure, para reunirse con la Hokage._

 _Tras dos días de viaje, finalmente llegaron a Konoha con el Thousand Sunny, al tocar tierra, Luffy se dirigio junto a Law hacia la torre._

Tras oír golpear la puerta, Tsunade hizo entrar a ambos piratas.

-Bienvenidos a mi aldea, chicos -dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa.

-Shishishi, según nos ha contado la Mizukage, vosotros queréis ayudarme a recuperar mi tripulación.

-Exacto, pero como ya sabéis, no va a ser tan fácil, ¿correcto?

-Si, esa pelirroja nos dijo que queríais comprobar nuestras fuerzas.

-Correcto, ¿supongo que no tendréis ningún problema?

-Sinceramente, a mi me da igual.

-Muy bien, estoy preparado para lo que sea.

-Entendido, entonces iniciaremos los preparativos en unos instantes.

 _Tras la charla, Luffy y Law salieron de la oficina, al estar en la calle, encima de la torre había cuatro pantallas donde aparecían los otros cuatro Kages._

-¿Que diablos es esto?

-Eso no importa Torao, vamos a reunirnos con los demás.

 _Mientras se dirigían al Sunny, se encontraron rodeados por varios shinobis._

-El juego ha empezado, muchachos -dijo uno de ellos.

Pero en ese instante apareció Smoker, quien buscaba a los piratas.

-¡Mugiwara! Idiota, ¿quieres morir? Supongo que tengo que ayudarte.

 _Pero en ese instante, una bola de fuego le alcanzo, pero no recibió ningún daño debido a su fruta, al mirar de donde vino al ataque, vio a un joven de pelo largo y negro, vestido con un traje gris de cuello alto, manga corta, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, y la banda de Konoha atada en el brazo izquierdo._

-Tal y como suponía -pensó el joven sacando su espada y se lanzándose contra Smoker, quien saco su jutte bloqueando el arma -eres un usuario, ¿verdad?

-Si te refieres a una Akuma no Mi, estas en lo correcto, soy usuario de la Moku Moku no Mi -contestó Smoker sorprendido por la pregunta -¡¿como sabes tu eso?!

-Primero tienes que vencerme, luego puede que te lo cuente.

-No dudes en que te daré una paliza.

 _Mientras tanto, Luffy y Law, quienes lograron evitar a los shinobis que los rodeaban, siguieron corriendo hacia el barco, pero un chico con el cabello cortado como un tazón apareció entre ellos._

-¿Mas molestias? Agárrate, Mugiwara-ya.

 _Entonces Luffy se agarró a Law, y este creo un Room._

-¡Shambles! -ambos desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció Chopper.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Donde estoy?! ¡Chicos! -grito asustado mirando de un lado a otro

-¿Eh? ¿Eres un mapache?

-No soy ningún mapache, ¡soy un reno, y me llamo Chopper! -dijo enfadado, y entonces se transformó en su forma de Kung Fu.

-Así que sabes luchar, esto será divertido -dijo Lee sonriendo.

Finalmente y tras derrotar a los shinobi que intentaban atacarlos, Law y Luffy llegaron al barco.

-Torao, tu quédate aquí para recuperarte del todo, nosotros ya nos ocupamos.

-A mi no me des órdenes, Mugiwara-ya.

-No te preocupes, Luffy, yo me quedo con él -dijo Nami mirando a Law.

-Entonces Franky, Jinbe y yo nos ocuparemos de todo.

 _Y así, los tres salieron del Sunny, y se dirigieron a la Aldea, donde Chopper y Smoker seguían luchando contra los ninjas._

 _Al llegar, montones de shinobis estaban en la entrada._

-Es hora de divertirnos -comentó Franky con una enorme sonrisa.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción.

 _Entonces los tres piratas se prepararon para el ataque, mientras los shinobi los miraban extrañados._

-¡No os dejéis amedrentar, muchachos!

-Técnica Gyojin Karate...

-Franky, Radical...

-Gomu Gomu no...

-¡Karakusa Beam Cannon! -los tres ataques con gran potencia explotaron y mandaron volar a los shinobis, quienes no pudieron evitarlo a tiempo.

-Vía libre, muchachos -dijo Jinbe mientras empezaba a correr junto a sus amigos, pero entonces una chica de cabello rosa empezó a descender del cielo con el puño en alto

-Shannarooooo! -con su puño en alto y rodeado de una aura turquesa, impacto contra el suelo, haciendo caer de culo a Luffy.

-¡Maldición! Ten mas cuidado.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso -contesto colocándose sus guantes -mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, ¿cual de vosotros será mi rival?

-Yo me encargo de ella, Luffy-kun.

-Gracias Jinbe -dijo sonriendo y corriendo junto a Franky, pero entonces, una bola de pinchos rodante estuvo a punto de golpearlos, pero Luffy lo evito a tiempo, aunque el cyborg no tuvo tanta suerte

-Tu sigue, yo me ocupo de eso! -entonces levantó la bola y la derribó.

-Eso duele -dijo la misma esfera quien volvió a su forma real.

-¿Eres una persona?

-¡Por supuesto! Me llamo Choji Akimichi.

-Yo soy Franky -contestó sonriendo de brazos cruzados -entonces supongo que quieres pelea.

-Como shinobi de Konoha, tengo un orgullo que defender.

 _Y así, Luffy siguió su camino corriendo hacia la Hokage, a la cual vio de pie cerca de la Torre, dio un salto y estiro uno de sus brazos, mordiéndose el dedo pulgar del otro._

-Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun -con el puno recubierto de Haki intento atacar a Tsunade, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, cuando de repente una esfera pequeña pero azul impacto contra el golpe y provocando una explosión.

 _El culpable del ataque fue el héroe de Konoha, el joven Naruto Uzumaki._

-Yo me ocupo de esto, abuela Tsunade.

-Tu mismo, los demás Kages seguiremos observando -dicho eso, la Hokage volvió a entrar en la Torre.

-Así que tu eres Mugiwara no Luffy.

-¿S-Sabo? No, no eres tu -dijo el pelinegro susurrando.

-¿Decías algo?

-Nada, nada, cosas mías -dijo sonriendo para acto seguido ponerse en posición de lucha -¿empezamos?

-¡Adelante, estoy esperando! -exclamó Naruto, y ambos se atacaron mutuamente

 _De vuelta a las otras peleas, Smoker y Sasuke seguían peleando._

-No lo haces nada mal, chico.

-Lo mismo te digo -dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia él con el Chidori activado, pero Smoker se hizo humo y luego trato de pegarle una patada, entonces el Uchiha invoco parte del Susanno'o parando la patada y luego le dio un puñetazo alejándolo.

-Eres bueno, pero aun no he mostrado todo mi poder -convirtió su brazo en humo y se preparo para volver a atacar.

 _En otra parte de Konoha, la pelea entre Chopper y Rock Lee estaba en punto muerto._

-No lo haces nada mal, pequeño.

-He entrenado por dos años para ayudar a Luffy, soy un autentico monstruo y no puedo perder por nada.

 _Entonces Chopper salió corriendo y trato de pegar a Lee, pero este se agacho y le asesto una patada que lo lanzo al aire luego dio un salto y lo agarro por la espalda, por lo que empezó a girar para estamparlo contra el suelo, pero cuando lo dejo ir, el doctor se convirtió en su forma de Guard Point y reboto golpeando al joven Lee, quien se recupero al instante._

-Me gusta luchar contigo, pero tan solo es el principio.

 _En la entrada de Konoha, la alumna de Tsunade y el gyojin seguían peleando._

-Eres fuerte, chica.

-Muchas gracias, tu tampoco lo haces nada mal.

Acto seguido, ambos se lanzaron puñetazos pero sin darse ningún golpe.

En otra parte de la aldea, Franky y Choji seguían pegándose.

-Strong Right -con el puno derecho le asesto un puñetazo pero este se lo devolvió con el dorso de su mano hinchada debido a un jutsu.

 _Delante de la torre de la Hokage, el capitán de los Mugiwara y el héroe de Konoha seguían peleando._

-¡Gomu Gomu no Bullet! / ¡Rasengan! –ambos ataques chocaron sin ningún resultado, pero entonces oyeron la voz de Tsunade.

-Muy bien todos, dejad las peleas justo ahí.

Todos y cada uno de los shinobis pararon de pelear y se pusieron a mirar las pantallas.

-Y tú, Mugiwara no Luffy, sube aquí arriba, que vamos a charlar.

Al ser nombrado, el joven con sombrero de paja, subió a la torre y entró en la habitación de la Hogake.

-Lo has hecho muy bien chico, supongo que me uniré a esta alianza -comentó el Raikage.

-Ahora veo que eres más que una gran bocaza -dijo el Tsuchikage –también he de admitir que eres muy osado, yo también os ayudaré.

-¿En serio? Sois buena gente, shishishi.

-Y ahora me gustaría hablar de ese dial que tienes –dijo Tsunade –no sé a ciencia cierta cual es su poder, pero estoy segura de que hasta tu habrás notado lo poderoso que es.

-La cuestión es que el Gobierno Mundial y la Marina persiguen los diales, lo que significa que vendrán a por ti con todas sus fuerzas –explicó Gaara.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Bien, aunque el líder con nariz roja de la "Gran Alianza Pirata" no sea una preocupación, ya han reunido una considerable selección de piratas y se han convertido en una fuerza extraordinaria –dijo Onoki –no importa lo fuerte que consigas ser, enfrentarte a marines y piratas solo podría terminar desastrosamente.

-¡Esa no es decisión tuya! ¡No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos!

-Además que la diferencia de poder es excesiva –dijo Mei.

-Muy bien, entonces seremos la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi.

-Creo que quieres decir la "Alianza Shinobi-Mugiwara"… —dijo Shizune.

 _Tras haber dicho eso todos rieron, excepto Gaara, Onoki y A._

-Cualquiera nos parece bien –contestó Tsunade con una sonrisa –entonces ¿está decidido? Bien, nos aseguraremos de ayudarte en lo que podamos para encontrar a tu tripulación.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes donde están?

-En la búsqueda de la verdad sobre los diales deberíamos encontrar a tu tripulación, opino que deberías regresar a Punk Hazard, mientras tanto, nosotros investigaremos lo que podamos.

-Pero lady Hokage, ese lugar es peligroso –comentó Shizune.

-Cierto, tus fuerzas actuales no serán suficiente, Shizune, quiero que algunos de nuestros shinobis les ayuden.

-Como usted ordene —acto seguido se despidió con una reverencia y salió por la puerta.

 _Tras la conversación, Luffy volvió al Sunny y se reunió con su tripulación._

-Hey chicos, he vuelto –dijo Mugiwara saludando con una sonrisa.

-¿Ha ido todo bien, Mugiwara-ya?

-Si, hemos decidido que volveremos a ir a Punk Hazard.

-Pero nos falta gente, ¿lo sabes, no?

-No os preocupéis por eso, aquí traigo a quienes os ayudarán –detrás de Shizune aparecieron, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Choji.

-Excelente, ¡entonces chicos es hora de zarpar! –exclamó Luffy alegre.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Respuesta a Dimentor: En este capitulo tienes el encuentro._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor y a Arqchevo por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**_

 _Después de conseguir ayuda de las cinco aldeas, la recién nombrada alianza "Mugiwara-Shinobi" se dirigió de nuevo a Punk Hazard con sus compañeros provisionales, al llegar encontraron la isla protegida por montones de marines, por lo que decidieron ocultarse en la zona fría._

—¡Por dios! Que frio hace aquí —dijo Naruto frotándose los brazos y temblando.

—Espera ver entonces la otra parte, ahí te morirás de calor —contestó Sakura.

—Parece que sabes sobre esta isla.

—Solo se que hubo una pelea tan fuerte que hicieron que la isla tuviera dos climas diferentes.

—Muy bien chavales, se acabo la charla, preparaos —habló Smoker —gracias a esta nieve tendremos un buen camuflaje.

—En este momento, todo lo que podemos hacer es dirigirnos al lugar donde encontramos los diales.

—Supongo que la Marina y el Gobierno Mundial sabían que regresaríamos aquí —dijo Smoker —así que entrar no será fácil, preparaos.

 _Varios de los miembros se quedaron en el barco, a excepción de Luffy, Nami, Smoker, Choji, Sasuke y Naruto._ Ocultando el Sunny entre la nieve, los miembros de la expedición se encaminaron hacia el laboratorio de la isla.

—Ha caído mucha nieve, debería ser capaz de acercarme al enemigo sin ser visto.

—Yo comprobare el interior del instituto de investigación, ¿puede protegerme alguien hacia la entrada? —dijo Nami seriamente.

—Vale, aseguraremos una ruta de escape, pero no bajes la guardia.

 _Siguieron corriendo camuflados, pero al llegar cerca de la puerta un soldado los vio._

—¡Invasores! ¡He encontrado invasores!

—¡Pero no grites! —exclamó Nami electrocutando al marine, mientras seguían corriendo y derribando marines que se acercaban por el grito.

—No vayáis tan rápido —habló una voz en el cielo, cuando misteriosamente se abrió una puerta y de ella salieron cuatro hombres —os hemos estado esperando, y ahora dame el dial que estás sosteniendo.

 _Los cuatro hombres que aparecieron eran antiguos miembros del CP9, Rob Lucci, Kaku, Jabra y Blueno, quienes fueron contratados por el almirante de Flota, Sakazuki, alias Akainu._

—Entrar en el instituto de investigación es prioritario para derrotarles, alejadlos de aquí.

 _Entonces Luffy se dirigió hacia Lucci, mientras Sasuke fue a por Kaku, Choji por Jabra y Naruto por Blueno._

—Yo me quedaré aquí en la entrada para protegerte.

—¡Vale! Comprobare el interior, asegúrate de que los enemigos no puedan entran.

 _La chica de cabello naranja entro en el instituto mientras Smoker hacia guardia fuera. En los campos de batalla, varios miembros de la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi enfrentaban a los ex-miembros del CP9._

—Volvemos a encontrarnos, Mugiwara.

—¡Si! —corre y le intenta golpear, pero Lucci también lanza un puñetazo, chocando ambos ataques sin un claro vencedor, lejos de allí, Kaku usaba sus cuatro espadas, que Sasuke bloqueaba con sus armas de chakra.

—No lo haces nada mal para ser una jirafa.

—No te burles de mi, maldito —contestó enfadado y corriendo hacia el Uchiha.

 _Mientras, Blueno evitaba los golpes de Naruto escondiéndose dentro de sus puertas, hasta que el Uzumaki hizo que uno de sus clones se metiera dentro de una de las tantas puertas, para golpear al hombre con cuernos, este salió al verse arrinconado y quedo KO aun usando el Tekkai gracias a un Rasengan de Naruto._

 _Un poco mas alejados, Choji seguía combatiendo contra Jabra, quien lo engañaba todo el rato, hasta que cometió el error de llamarle gordo, totalmente enfadado, el Akimichi hincho uno de sus puños y lo aplasto para luego lanzarlo contra una roca enorme._

 _Los lideres de ambos grupos seguían peleando como ya hicieran en Enies Lobby, Lucca golpeo a Luffy con todos sus fuerzas, luego recubrió sus brazos de Haki, y se preparo para hacerle un Roku Oh Gan, pero Mugiwara también recubrió su brazo de Haki, lo alargo y empezó a correr hacia el hombre de la fruta Zoan._

—¡Has perdido Mugiwara no Luffy! ¡No puedes escapar de la Justicia Oscura! ¡Roku Oh Gan!

Colocando sus brazos hacia delante, lanzo el ataque que ya derribo a Luffy una vez, pero este reconociéndolo, encendió su brazo, se agacho en medio del aire y disparo.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk! —el puño salió a toda potencia e impacto en la barriga de Lucci, provocando una explosión de fuego que salió de su espalda, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás e impactando contra varias montanas pequeñas de hielo.

—¡Detened a los piratas! En un momento, Él vendrá hacia aquí, ¡no permitáis que los piratas conquisten este lugar! —gritó un marine a sus subordinados.

—Entendido, capitán —contestó uno- y junto a sus compañeros se prepararon para atacar el laboratorio para evitar la victoria de piratas y shinobis.

-¿Él? Me pregunto quien será —pensó Sasuke tras vencer a Kaku.

 _Media hora mas tarde, un barco de la Marina se acercaba a la isla de Punk Hazard, el barco era comandado por un hombre bastante especial, el mismo marine que dijo que alguien vendría, sonrió al ver el barco._

—Manteneos firmes muchachos, el Almirante de Flota ya llega.

—¿¡Que!? ¿Viene el propio Akainu? Si no salimos rápidamente esto se va a poner muy feo —explicó Smoker bastante nervioso, al decir ese nombre, una persona en especial noto mucha furia en su interior —y la Gata Ladrona todavía no ha vuelto.

—¿Has dicho Akainu? El mismo que asesino a Ace...

 _Pocos minutos después, Nami salió del instituto de investigación corriendo y Akainu llego a la isla._

 _Tras contarle lo que ocurría, la furia del Almirante de Flota crecía poco a poco._

—Los piratas solo saben causar disturbios —dijo enfadado —¿y que estaba haciendo el CP9?

 _Mientras fuera, en el instituto de investigación, el grupo estaba reunido junto a Nami._

—Siento llegar tarde, pero no había nada que recoger, ¿Entonces que pasa ahora?

—¡Oh no!, el almirante de Flota de la Marina esta aquí ¡Deprisa, huyamos! —exclamó Choji asustado acercándose al grupo.

—Entonces lo mejor es mantenernos firmes juntos —opinó Sasuke —asi que creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Muy bien, entonces... —dijo Smoker cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba Luffy —¡¿donde esta ese idiota ahora?!

—Me parece que ha salido corriendo hacia allí -explicó Naruto señalando el lugar.

-Ese imbécil ha ido a por Akainu, estoy seguro.

 _En la parte de lava, Sakazuki se preparaba para entrar en combate._

—No tengo tiempo para ir a por ellos, por lo tanto voy a atacar desde aquí —comentó molesto y levantando los brazos hacia arriba —Ryusei Kazam —transformando sus brazos en lava, empezó a disparar hacia el cielo.

 _Distraídos buscando a Luffy, no vieron como empezaba a caer lava, al notarlo, comenzaron a correr._

-¡¿Esto es obra de Akainu?! ¡La lluvia de lava es muy extrema! —exclamó sorprendida Nami.

—¡Akainu! ¡Voy a vengar la muerte de Ace! —gritó Mugiwara totalmente fuera de si, cuando de repente, la lluvia cesó.

 _Pocos minutos antes, con el almirante atacando, vio como sus puños se congelaban en el aire y luego caían, desde la sombra apareció Kuzan, quien se quedo mirándolo._

—¿Quieres jugar un rato conmigo?

—Si vas a ser un problema, ¡no tendré piedad contigo!

 _Y bajo sus pies apareció magma y hielo, en otra parte y esparcidos por pocos metros, los miembros del CP9 se levantaron._

—¡Separaos y rastreadlos! No dejéis salir con vida de aquí ni a un solo pirata o shinobi.

 _Pero antes de moverse para atacar, vieron a Luffy corriendo._

—Ahí viene, si lo capturamos todo ira bien —dijo Lucci poniéndose en posición de lucha.

—¡Apartaos de mi camino! -activando el Haoshoku Haki y el Busoshoku Haki siguió corriendo sin pararse —Gomu Gomu no Thor Elephant Gatling —empezó a golpear a toda velocidad a los miembros del CP9, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar.

 _Los miembros de la alianza seguían huyendo hacia el barco, cuando vieron que la lluvia de lava paraba y luego vieron un trozo de hielo volando._

-¿Un trozo de hielo volando? ¿En medio de la lava? —se preguntó Naruto en voz alta.

-¿Eso significa que Aokiji esta aquí? Da igual, ¡salgamos de aquí!

 _Siguieron corriendo hasta que al final ya llevaban al Sunny._

—¡Ha estado cerca! Deberíamos estar bien de ahora en adelante.

 _Mientras el grupo se dirigía al barco, Luffy llego al lugar de la lucha entre Sakazuki y Kuzan._

—¡Akainu! —gritó el pelinegro enfadado y suspirando del cansancio.

—Presumes delante de mí tan tranquilamente, tienes agallas.

—¿Mugiwara? —pensó Kuzan mirando al joven.

—¡Voy a terminar contigo para vengar la muerte de Ace!

—Tan bocazas como siempre, verdad, hijo de... —no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio el puño de Luffy recubierto de Busoshoku Haki incrustado en su estómago —¡maldito! —gritó escupiendo sangre por el golpe, para luego sentir el otro puño golpeándole en la cara.

—¡Y esto ha sido por el viejo Shirohige!

—¡No te burles de mi! —exclamó Sakazuki mientras brillaba —¡nadie debería atreverse a tocarme! -entonces explotó literalmente, provocando una explosión de magma y alejando mucho a Luffy y a Kuzan, pero matando a los marines, ambos piratas quienes al ver que ya no había nadie allí decidieron irse para reunirse al grupo.

—¿Que demonios ha pasado aquí?

—Ese no era el verdadero Akainu, tan solo era un clon —pensó Kuzan —que cansado estoy —dijo suspirando

 _Finalmente se encontraron todos y charlaron un momento._

—Tengo que darte las gracias —dijo Smoker —de todos modos, ¿donde esta Akainu?

—Parece que se ha retirado por el momento —comentó Aokiji —de aquí en adelante supongo que iré contigo.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

-No te subestimo, la verdad es que te faltan hombres, además, a mi también me interesa esto. Averigüé bastantes cosas de viejos contactos. —dijo Kuzan —parece que el Gobierno Mundial había estado haciendo investigaciones secretas sobre estos "diales" antes —*suspiro* —se construyó un centro de investigación en Punk Hazard, ya que nadie venia aquí.

—Entonces es por eso que no he encontrado nada —comentó Nami de brazos cruzados.

—También le eché un vistazo al interior, pero fue después de que alguien ya lo hubiera registrado.

—¿Alguien más? Asi que no solo el Gobierno Mundial persigue los "diales".

—Bien, si no hay nada que encontrar aquí, ¿Qué haremos a continuación? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Por lo que he oído, hay otro lugar en el que se había hecho la investigación

—¿Otro lugar? —preguntó Naruto.

—Exactamente, la gran prisión, Impel Down —explicó Kuzan —allí se hacían experimentos con los prisioneros de los que ni siquiera el ex-alcaide Magellan conoce todos los detalles.

—Bien, entonces vamos allí de nuevo.

—¿Acaso tu has estado en esa prisión, Luffy? —preguntó Choji.

—Me colé en ella para intentar salvar a mi hermano Ace, pero cuando llegué al piso donde estaba él, Jinbe me dijo que ya se lo llevaban a Marineford para ejecutarlo.

—¿Y lo hicieron?

—No, logré llegar y lo salvé a tiempo, pero ese desgraciado de Akainu lo asesinó cuando trataba de protegerme.

—Cuanto lo lamento.

—No pasa nada, ahora tengo a otro hermano llamado Sabo, que es Revolucionario y mano derecha de mi padre.

—Dejad la cháchara para luego y movámonos.

—¡Esperad! ¿la gran prisión? ¡No podemos entrar ahí por las buenas así como así.

—Suponiendo que pudiéramos entrar, las corrientes marinas allí son peligrosas —habló Smoker

—Cierto, aunque escapes de allí sano y salvo, la siguiente parada será el cuartel general de la Marina, Marineford —dijo Kuzan —bueno, no es que quiera ir… así que, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos?

—¡No puedo estar sin hacer nada! ¡Yo voy!

—No os preocupéis, gracias a este kunai, podremos volver a Konoha sin ningún problema —dijo Naruto sacando un kunai de tres puntas con un papel enroscado en el mango.

—Es el kunai del cuarto Hokage, sirve para hacer el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

—¿Que es el Hiraishin no Jutsu? —preguntó Nami.

—Es un kunai especial que usaba el padre de Naruto para teletransportarse a toda velocidad.

—Exacto, tengo uno mismo clavado cerca de la costa del Pais del Fuego.

—Entonces nada más que decir, vamos a nuestro siguiente objetivo —dijo Luffy sonriendo y colocándose el sombrero de paja.

 _Continuara..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano, Ultimate Dimentor, LeslieUzumaki y a Mauruna Uzumaki D Hiodou por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**_

 _Tras salir de Punk Hazard sanos y salvos, la alianza "Mugiwara-Shinobi" decidió dirigirse a Impel Down, para tratar de averiguar sobre los "diales", para entrar ahí y hacer su trabajo, Luffy decidió llamar por Den Den Mushi a Boa Hancock, quien acepto ayudar a su amado._

 _Tras reunirse con ella, Naruto, Sakura y Luffy subieron al barco de Hancock y pusieron rumbo hasta la gran prisión._

 _Cuando llegaron, los dos shinobis usaron un henge y las piratas Kuja disfrazaron a Luffy para que no le descubrieran, cuando llegaron antes de entrar por el corriente, encontraron la puerta abierta, como si alguien la hubiera abierto antes, finalmente consiguieron entrar._

—¡Mirad! ¡El barco de las piratas Kuja esta aquí!

—¿Que demonios hace aquí el barco de la Shichibukai?

 _El barco se acercó al puerto y Hancock bajó con tres personas atadas por una cadena._

—¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Boa Hancock?

—He venido a entregar a estos tres malditos, que se atrevieron a entrar a mi isla, quiero verlos siendo encerrados al nivel mas bajo de todos.

—Por muy Shichibukai que usted sea, no tiene permiso para entrar en la prisión.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera! Gracias a mi belleza! -dijo molesta mientras se tumbaba hacia atrás y le señalaba con la mano estirada hacia adelante.

—¡E-esta bien! -contestó el hombre con ojos por corazón -¡dejad paso a la diosa!

—¡Siii! —gritaron todos felices y lanzando besos a la emperatriz pirata mientras esta llevaba a Naruto, Sakura y Luffy atados.

 _Al entrar, no encontraron a ningún guardia mas, y fuera, cuando el barco de las piratas Kuja salió, todos los marines desaparecieron, y en el cielo, un hombre de vestido estampado con un sombrero de copa, unas alas en su espalda y un bastón miraba la escena._

—Hasta aquí he terminado, espero que el Almirante este contento.

 _Dentro, al no encontrar a nadie, los dos shinobis se liberaron de su henge y Hancock soltó a los tres._

—Parece que lo conseguimos, gracias Hancock —dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras se quitaba el disfraz.

—Bien, bien... Me alegro de poder ayudarte, Luffy -contestó totalmente sonrojada la emperatriz.

—Vale, ahora solo tenemos que ir donde hicieron esos experimentos con los diales, y ver si podemos encontrar algo —habló Sakura.

—Sin embargo, esta fortaleza esta diseñada para no dejar escapar a nadie.

—Entendido, vamos.

—Vale, al laboratorio.

—Por cierto, si hay un laboratorio, entonces las profundidades pueden ser peligrosas, utilizad el ascensor para bajar —dijo Hancock preocupada por Luffy.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Hancock y Sakura pueden proteger la salida para que podamos escapar cuando acabemos.

—¡Entendido!

—No me gusta ayudar a personas, pero si Luffy lo dice, entonces lo toleraré.

 _Mientras pirata y shinobi iban hacia el ascensor, en el cuarto piso, el actual alcaide de Impel Down y su subalterno estaban teniendo una discusión._

—Alcaide Hannyabal, parece que los invasores han vuelto —dijo Magellan, el ahora vice alcaide de la prision.

-¡¿Queeeeeee?! -gritó el hombre de sombrero egipcio —y ahora que haremos, el grupo de ese tipo nos ha dejado casi sin defensas.

—Lo sé, pero algo tenemos que hacer.

—Vale, vale, déjame pensar —dijo alterado —si esa maldita serpiente ha sido capaz de hacer eso, no me quiero imaginar que pasará ahora que ha vuelto —pensó preocupado, cuando la voz de Magellan lo distrajo.

—Comenzad los preparativos para el cierre de emergencia en Impel Down.

—Si, vice-alcaide —contestó un guardia, quien luego hizo que activaran la alarma.

-¡Aaaaaah, me has robado la oportunidad de mandar!

 _Mientras, cerca de la entrada para el ascensor, este se cerro de golpe y las alarmas se activaron._

-¡¿Ya nos han descubierto?! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! —exclamó Naruto preocupado.

-Si ya nos han descubierto bajaremos por las escaleras.

 _Y así, los dos bajaron las escaleras mientras luchaban contra los guardias, al llegar al primer piso un prisionero de cabello lavanda les llamo._

—¡Hey vosotros, ayudadnos! Si lo hacéis os echaremos una mano.

—¿Que deberíamos hacer?

—Si están encerrados será por alguna razón, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser, pero quizás alguno sepa del laboratorio.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo Luffy cuando Naruto saco un kunai y rompió la cerradura.

—Muchas gracias.

—Bien, ahora tendremos toda la ayuda que necesitemos.

—Por habernos salvado defenderemos este lugar con nuestra vida si hace falta.

—Gracias —dijo Luffy mientras seguía su camino junto al rubio.

 _Siguieron el camino mientras liberaban a los prisioneros que pedían ayuda, y a cambio ellos protegerían la zona, pero entonces apareció Hannyabal junto a varios guardias._

—¡No podrán ir mas lejos sin este ascensor! Tenemos que impedir que lo usen —dijo dando las ordenes.

—¡Si!

—Salvadores, nosotros os defenderemos, vosotros seguid vuestro camino.

—Tened cuidado -pensó Naruto mientras pasaban de largo del alcaide.

—Sucios prisioneros, no permitiré que ayudéis a Mugiwara no Luffy.

—¿Mugiwara? ¡Entonces es el hombre de los 400.000.000 de bellys! Oh oh, ahora si que los defenderemos.

—¡Mierda! Pensaba que si les decía quien era nos ayudarían -pensó el hombre de gorro egipcio —por suerte Cabeza Diarrea esta protegiendo el segundo piso.

 _Derrotando guardias, al fin encontraron el ascensor y entraron en él, pero Magellan lo había visto desde la sala de control._

—No dejaré que hagan lo que quieran... Detened el ascensor.

—Si señor.

 _Dentro del ascensor, Luffy y Naruto respiraban tranquilos, cuando de golpe todo se paró._

—Oh no, parece que no podemos bajar, supongo que en esta planta nos quedamos -dijo Mugiwara sonriendo —Gear Second: Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol —estirando un brazo hacia delante con la palma abierta y el otro hacia atrás, Luffy disparo y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

 _En la entrada de Impel Down, Hancock y Sakura esperaban la llegada de Luffy y Naruto._

—Luffy, quiero que vuelvas rápidamente —suspiraba enamorada la emperatriz.

 _En ese momento aparecieron montones de guardias que acorralaron a ambas mujeres._

—Eres una shichibukai, emperatriz pirata, ¿porque ayudas a estos tipos?

—Yo hago lo que quiero, porque... —antes de poder decir nada, Sakura golpeó el suelo con toda su fuerza, partiendo parte de la zona.

—Si no queréis terminar así, ¡FUERA! —todos se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

—Soy la emperatriz y estoy temblando... ¿de miedo?

—Ya no nos molestaran mas —comentó la pelirrosa sonriendo.

 _En el segundo piso, el shinobi y el pirata liberaron a más prisioneros, quienes les pidieron ayuda._

—¿Ese inútil de alcaide no ha conquistado la salida? No tengo más remedio que ir yo —abrió la puerta y salió bastante molesto hacia el lugar.

—De momento parece que no hay más problemas —al decir eso, pudieron ver al ex-alcaide.

—Vosotros, ratas estúpidas, ¿creéis que escapareis de Impel Down? No os lo permitiré.

 _Entonces los prisioneros rodearon a Magellan._

—¡Cuanto rencor! ¡Magellan, no puedes pasar! —exclamó un prisionero de cabello rubio.

—¿Habéis perdido el juicio? ¡Si no queréis morir, apartaos!

—¡Nunca lo haremos!

—Si esos dos creen poder escapar, no les será tan fácil -pensó Magellan cuando saco un Den Den Mushi —¿Sadi-chan? Si estas ahí, no permitas que esos dos usen el ascensor.

-Si, amor mío —contesto la amante del dolor —Minos míos, id y evitad la destrucción de la gran prisión.

 _Los Minos rugieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el nivel dos, cuando llegaron vieron a ambos hombres delante del ascensor y cuando Minotauro vio a Luffy, sorprendentemente se desmayó._

—Shi shi shi ¿queréis pelea? -activando el Haoshoku Haki consiguió hacer desmayar al resto de Minos.

—Eres sorprendente Luffy, ¿como has hecho eso?

—He usado Haki, un poder que todas las personas tienen en su interior, pero solo unos pocos pueden usarlo.

—Vaya, te gustaría enfrentarte a mi otra vez a mi cuando todo esto termine.

—¿Porque no?, suena interesante.

 _Tras darse la mano, siguieron su camino y subieron el ascensor y este descendió hasta el cuarto piso._

 _Tras derrotar a los prisioneros en el primer piso, Hannyabal se disponía a buscar a Magellan, Luffy y Naruto, cuando vio que Sakura y Hancock bajaban._

—¡Que preciosidad! —exclamo con los ojos en forma de corazón —¿y tu que miras pecho plano?

—¿Pecho plano? —con una vena en la cabeza y echa un furia, Sakura lanzo un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que rompió la nariz de Hannyabal y lo tiró contra el suelo, que se destrozó mientras el alcaide caía piso por piso hasta llegar sexto, donde quedó totalmente KO con algunos prisioneros gritando emocionados.

 _En el cuarto piso, Magellan que bajaba por las escaleras vio como Hannyabal caia y se acerco corriendo._

-¡Maldición! ¿Quien ha sido? —al levantar la cabeza vio a Sakura y Hancock pasando por ahí —Me temo que no tengo otro remedio —de un bolsillo detrás de su chaqueta saco un Den Den Mushi -Domino, ¿me escuchas?

—Si, le oigo vicealcaide

—¿Como van los preparativos del plan B?

—Bien, ya los hemos soltado, pronto llegarán.

—Excelente.

 _Cerca de los cuerpos derrotados de prisioneros, guardias, Minos y Hannyabal apareció un liquido negro que rodeo los cuerpos y esos se levantaron vestidos con una ropa negra, se veían sus caras y los ojos blancos._

—Bien, esta vez ninguno de ellos escapara de Impel Down.

 _Con un grito ensordecedor, los cuerpos empezaron a moverse a toda velocidad, mientras todo eso ocurría, Sakura y Hancock llegaron al tercer piso, y allí se vieron rodeadas por las criaturas y dos Minos._

—¿¡Que diablos son estas cosas!?

—¡No lo sé, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo!

 _En el cuarto piso, cerca del laboratorio protegido tras una barrera de llamas, Luffy y Naruto también estaban problemas._

—Sin duda nunca había visto algo así.

 _Pero por detrás de las criaturas apareció Magellan transformado en veneno._

—Veo que ya conocéis a los simbiontes de la gran prisión, fueron creados para destruir a aquellos que vienen a causar problemas aquí dentro.

-¿Y para eso usas a tus aliados?

—Si son débiles yo no digo nada, ellos usan a los derrotados y los débiles para luchar.

 _Sin previo aviso, Naruto con su capa de chakra de Kurama golpeo al vicealcaide._

—¡¿Como?! -exclamo al ver desaparecer a Naruto en una nube de humo y luego ser golpeado por el mismo —¿él también es de la banda de Orochimaru? —pensó molesto -—Impel Down jamás volverá a ser destruido y mientras yo este aquí, no entrareis en el laboratorio.

—¡Oye Naruto! ¡Ten cuidado con su veneno!

—No te preocupes por eso y termina con estos desgraciados.

 _En el segundo piso, tras un gran esfuerzo en conjunto, pirata y shinobi lograron derribar a los simbiontes._

—Madre mía, que demonios son estos tipos.

—No lo se, pero debemos rescatar al rubio y a mi amado Luffy.

 _Ambas siguieron su camino hasta llegar al cuarto piso, cuando estuvieron ahi encontraron a sus amigos peleando, entonces uno de los simbiontes trato de atacar a Hancock, pero Luffy se lo aparto de un golpe._

-¡Kya! Mi amor me ha salvado —pensó completamente sonrojada y escondiendo su cara entre las manos.

—Que mujer mas rara, parece que esta enamorada de Luffy.

—¡No os voy a mostrar piedad! —exclamó Magellan —Demon Venom: Hidra. Anteriormente, esta técnica era capaz de destruir este lugar, pero tras dos años y ser derrotado por Kurohige, decidí entrenar mis habilidades —explicó Magellan haciendo que su Hidra ataque a Naruto.

—Este tipo parecía peligroso, pero ahora estoy seguro de que su veneno podría matarme -pensó Naruto, para luego atacar con un brazo de chakra, que al tocar el veneno se deshace rápidamente —¡maldición! Así no puedo atacar.

—¡Usa mi chakra, Naruto!

—¿Eh?, ¿quien? Ah, eres tú, ¿Saiken?

—Si, ese tipo parece ser usuario de la Doku Doku no Mi, la fruta del veneno.

—¿Que es exactamente eso?

—Ahora no puedo explicarte, pero debes vencerlo antes de que este lugar quede contaminado con su ataque.

—Muy bien —contesto cuando fue recubierto con un chakra claro y un poco amarillento, que le daba forma de babosa.

—Con mi chakra corrosivo no debes temerle.

—Gracias Saiken.

 _Mientras Naruto seguía luchando contra Magellan. Luffy, Sakura y Hancock hacían lo propio atacando a los simbiontes, que no paraban de levantarse._

—¿Esto no va a terminar nunca? ¡Shannaro! —de un puñetazo provocó un boquete en el suelo, por donde cayeron varios simbiontes.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Fuusen! —hinchándose como un globo hizo rebotar dos más.

—¡Slave Arrow! —con su ataque de corazones petrifico a un grupo de simbiontes.

—Seguid así, que terminaremos rápido —al decir eso, los Minos recubiertos del simbionte se juntaron formando un enorme monstruo —he hablado antes de tiempo, pero podemos ganar.

—Tus poderes no me hacen efecto, soy veneno.

—Me he dado cuenta, también sobre lo que estas tratando de hacer, pero lo voy a impedir.

—¡¿Como?!

—Se que estás tratando de envenenar toda la planta, me he fijado que algunas veces escupes una bola de veneno, pero esta nunca me intenta tocar.

—Aunque lo hayas descubierto, eso significa que me puedas vencer.

—Por supuesto que puedo —extendiendo su mano, Naruto formó una bola ácida de chakra, que luego apretó con la otra mano —Elemento Acido: Rasen Shuriken —alargando su mano hacia atrás, Naruto corrió hacia Magellan y le estampó el Rasen Shuriken en el estómago, haciéndole daño.

—Maldita rata —cayo de rodillas perdiendo su capa de veneno y quedando al borde del colapso —ugh, derrotado otra vez por un tipo como tu.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Ha venido alguien antes que nosotros?

—¿No eres parte de la banda de Orochimaru? Estuvo en Punk Hazard y aquí también.

—¿Orochimaru? ¿Que esta planeando ese desgraciado?

 _Tras contarle lo ocurrido, Magellan hizo que los simbiontes se fueran a descansar, y permitio que los intrusos entraran al laboratorio._

—Así que este es el laboratorio... Parece que alguien ya ha estado aquí —comentó Sakura viendo el lugar desordenado.

—Orochimaru vino aquí antes que nosotros y destrozo este lugar.

—No parece que vayamos a encontrar nada aquí -dijo Hancock.

 _Después de inspeccionar el lugar, Naruto se puso en contacto con los miembros del Sunny, quien cogió la llamada fue Sasuke y el rubio conto lo sucedido._

—Lo entiendo, gracias Naruto.

—¿Orochimaru estuvo ahi? ¿Por que?

—Desde que terminó la Cuarta Guerra no volvimos a saber de él —dijo Shikamaru.

—Cierto, y ahora lidera su propia banda por lo que parece, ¿creéis que se habrá unido a la "Gran Alianza Pirata"?

—No tengo ni idea, de ser así, atacar esos lugares fue una orden de la Alianza o del propio Orochimaru...

—En cualquier caso, ambas instalaciones de investigación de los "diales" del Gobierno Mundial han sido saqueados, es imposible que ellos y los marines se queden de brazos cruzados.

—Que Orochimaru esté implicado me intranquiliza —dijo Sasuke.

—Aunque lo más importante es nuestro próximo movimiento.

—Opino que seria mejor volver a Konoha y contarles lo sucedido.

—Cierto, debemos contactar con Tsunade y planear nuestro próximo movimiento.

—Eh, tengo información nueva, una buena y la otra mala de hecho —comentó Smoker.

—¿Que es? —preguntó Jinbe.

—La buena noticia es que parece que la "Gran Alianza Pirata" y los marines han entrado en guerra.

—¿Guerra? ¿Y cual es la mala?

—Pues que esta batalla esta ocurriendo por los alrededores del País del fuego.

-¡Mierda! Bueno, pues ahora tenemos que ir a buscar al grupo de Naruto, y luego usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu para trasladarnos rápidamente.

 _Continuará..._

 **Me hubiese gustado publicar el día 31 pero como no podrá ser, lo actualizo hoy, espero que os guste el capitulo y que paséis un buen año 2016 a todos mis lectores y a los que alguna vez han leído este fic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor, a Luxzord-master, y a Mr. Conde de Urano por sus reviews y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**

 _Después de investigar el laboratorio de Impel Down y no encontrar nada, el grupo salió de la prisión y esperaron la llegada del resto de la tripulación, luego se despidieron de Hancock y usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto logro trasladar el Thousand Sunny hacia la costa, oculto en un lugar, cuando oyeron una explosión._

—¡Mira! ¡La batalla ya ha empezado! —exclamó Luffy.

—El enemigo esta por todas partes, no hay manera de escapar sin luchar —comentó Choji sorprendido.

—¿Se supone que tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos? -pregunto Nami preocupada.

—No, contactaremos con Tsunade para pedirle apoyo, pero...

—¡Eh! ¡Mirad! Son shinobis de Konoha, ¡la ayuda ya esta aquí! -dijo Tashigi.

 _En medio del mar, Kizaru y Akainu lo observaban todo desde el barco principal de la Marina._

—Pensaba que solo era la Gran Alianza Pirata, pero los miembros de la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi también han aparecido —dijo Akainu enfadado mientras Kizaru asentía —es una oportunidad excelente para eliminar a todos los piratas y shinobis de un tirón ¡Es hora de acabar con esto!

 _Saliendo del bosque, Tsunade junto a muchos shinobis se dirigía hacia la batalla._

—Había planeado venir aquí a buscarlos, pero no parece que vaya a suceder así —pensó la Hokage viendo la pelea —si así lo sienten, entonces no habrá escapatoria, muchachos, que comience la batalla para proteger este país -exclamo animando a sus shinobis.

—¡Si! —gritaron todos siguiéndola.

—Casi todo el cuartel general de la Marina y la Gran Alianza Pirata, parece que no habrá mas remedio que enfrentarse a ambos al mismo tiempo -dijo Tsunade —Mugiwara no Luffy, trabajemos juntos y aniquilemos al enemigo, además tomaré el control de la gran alianza pirata y vosotros encargaos de los desgraciados de la Marina.

—Si, atacaremos a los marines, dejadme las defensas de la base a mi, aunque sea problemático.

—Y nosotros como equipo te ayudaremos, Shikamaru -dijo Choji cuando Ino apareció a su lado.

 _Akainu desde el barco oía todo gracias a un Den Den Mushi espía._

—No dejare pasar esta oportunidad de erradicar a los piratas y a los shinobis! ¡Golpead al tal Shikamaru que es quien dirige al enemigo! —gritó por Den Den Mushi a sus soldados, uno de los capitanes dirigió a su grupo hacia el trio Ino-Shika-Cho.

—Chicos, tenemos que controlar el territorio enemigo, si no lo hacemos el enemigo seguira avanzando.

 _Y así varios shinobis se lanzaron al ataque contra los marines y algunos piratas._

 _En un barquito pequeño oculto, Buggy observaba todo._

—Esos malditos shinobis lo han estropeado todo, pero aun queda mi plan maestro -pensaba orgulloso cuando vio algo oscuro desde el cielo, lo que descendía cayó al suelo y empezó a tomar forma, revelando a Gecko Moria.

—Kishishishi, por fin he venido Mugiwara, pero primero tengo que encargarme de la pesada de la Hokage.

—A este paso esto no terminará nunca, conquistad el territorio enemigo inmediatamente.

—E-eso no es problema, Shikamaru-kun —Hinata apareció y empezó a golpear a sus rivales con el Puño Suave, cuando se vio cara a cara con quien protegía la zona.

—¿Una Hyuga? Tus bonitos ojos perlados quedaran muy bien en mi vitrina.

—¿Como sabes que soy?

—Lo sabemos todo sobre vosotros, el cuartel general no solo se dedica a espiar a los piratas, también a los shinobis.

—Aun así no me ganaras.

—Je, tu no me tocaras a mi —el capitán hizo un Soru y atacó a Hinata sin piedad cuando...

—¡Gatsuga! —un torbellino doble golpeó al marine —¡no dejaré que le hagas daño a Hinata, como líder del Equipo Ocho no lo permitiré! —exclamó Kiba junto a su amigo Akamaru.

—Kiba-kun, gracias.

—No hace que me des las gracias, los tres juntos venceremos.

 _Desde su puesto, Shikamaru lo observaba._

—¡Si! Estará bien durante un tiempo, los que podais id a ayudar a Tsunade-sama.

 _En una colina, Bartholomew Kuma, miraba la escena._

—Esa orden ha sido esplendida, incluso viniendo del enemigo —entonces desapareció y se plantó en medio de la batalla.

—¿Otro obstáculo? Los Shichibukai también han sido convocados, eso será problemático.

—No hay problema, Gai sensei y yo intentaremos ganarle.

—Entendido, pero tened cuidado con sus manos -dijo Nami -aunque no lo parezca es rapido, poderoso y puede haceros desaparecer.

—No te preocupes, jovencita ¡Lee y yo tenemos el poder de la juventud de nuestro lado! -ardiendo en llamas, se fueron hacia Kuma.

—Oye, Shikamaru, ¿de verdad son shinobis? —preguntó la joven con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

—Si, son muy raros y no tienen clase, pero son de los mejores —comentó Ino suspirando cansada.

—¡Te estás esforzando para que esto sea divertido! ¡Las pesadillas serán asombrosas! Kishishishi —rió Moria burlándose de Tsunade mientras la esquivaba.

—Eres un cobarde, ¡lucha como un hombre!

—No tengo que luchar como nada, ¡adelante zombis!

 _Los zombis trataron de atacar a la Hokage, pero un chorro de agua hizo que sus sombras se fueran._

—¿Kakashi?

—¡En efecto! Aquí estoy para la pelea.

—¿Otro maldito que usa jutsus de agua? Da igual, te quitaré la sombra y luego la usare en mi y terminaré rápidamente la pelea.

—Eso si te dejo.

—Yo te ayudo.

 _Ambos luchaban contra Moria, quien al verse acorralado se deshizo en murciélagos y se marcho._

-¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

—Déjalo, lo has hecho bien, Kakashi, ¡ha sido una gran actuación! —habló Tsunade —ahora nuestro objetivo es el comandante enemigo, limpiare la gran alianza pirata.

—Bueno, entonces yo me encargaré de los marines —dijo Kakashi desapareciendo.

—De acuerdo, al pelear contra dos fuerzas enemigas evitad los ataques imprudentes, ¡si solo os centráis en una de las fuerzas enemigas, la otra os atacará por la retaguardia! Es un problema estar rodeado por el enemigo, así que eliminad a todas las fuerzas enemigas que podáis.

—Si, Tsunade-sama —los ANBU asintieron y fueron hacia el campo de batalla.

 _En ese mismo lugar, Kuma enfrentaba a los shinobis del taijutsu._

—Es muy poderoso, puede que no este al nivel de Madara, pero creo que podría rivalizar con él.

-¿De verdad, Gai sensei?

—Si, pero... —entonces Kuma abrió la boca y empezó a cargar un rayo de luz, que disparó pero que ambos hombres evitaron a tiempo.

—¡Lee! ¡Hagamos eso!

—¡Entendido!

 _Los dos desaparecieron y se colocaron al lado del Shichibukai, se agacharon y trataron de derribarlo, entonces Gai volvió a desaparecer y ataco rápidamente con su "Entrada Dinámica" en el pecho del cyborg, y Lee abrió la "Tercera Puerta" e hizo un "Konoha Sempu" que increíblemente lo envió al aire, donde Gai lo termino con un "Asakujaku" y el hombre oso cayó al suelo, para ponerse de pie rápidamente._

—Retirada... —tras decir eso, desapareció del lugar de la pelea.

 _Tras ver como sus compañeros iban perdiendo terreno, Buggy decidió saltar al campo de batalla para ayudar, pero cuando llego ahí, a su lado vio a Orochimaru._

—¿Que? ¿No tienes ni un hola para tu nakama?

—¡Ah, tu! ¡No te demostraré nada! ¡No puedes ir a donde te de la gana!

—Por fin has llegado, Orochimaru —dijo una voz detrás de un árbol, al salir apareció Sasuke.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun, no te veía desde la Cuarta Guerra.

—¿Tu también formas parte de la Gran Alianza Pirata?

—Bueno, puedes decirlo así —contestó dándose la vuelta para mirarle, lo que Buggy aprovechó para salir corriendo —pero antes de que llegue la oscuridad, te quedaras sin poder... Sasuke-kun, eres fuerte, pero no podrás derrotarme.

—Hum, ponme a prueba —preparo su espada y dirigió a enfrentar a Orochimaru, quien vomitó a Kusanagi y bloqueó su ataque.

—No has perdido reflejos.

—No, soy mas fuerte de lo que nunca había sido -de su estómago salió una cabeza que golpeo la barbilla del Uchiha y de su espalda salió una cola que lo derribo.

—¿Que clase de monstruo eres ahora?

—Ya te enfrentaste a esto una vez, junto a un ser querido.

—¡No es posible! Acaso eres Ka...

—Nada de eso, soy Orochimaru, no te preocupes.

—¿¡Entonces que te ha pasado!?

—Creo que esto no es importante ahora, Sasuke-kun —se arrastró rápidamente hacia él, pero un puñetazo de Sakura paró su movimiento.

—¡Sakura! ¡Naruto!

—¿Estas bien, Sasuke?

—Si, no te preocupes por mi, pero creo que necesito vuestra ayuda.

—¿Estas pidiendo nuestra ayuda?

—No hay problema Sasuke-kun, lo haremos juntos —dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo y levantando el pulgar.

 _Muy lejos de allí, Kizaru comandaba a varios marines._

—¡No estamos faltos de hombres! Seguramente no lo han pasado por algo.

—¿Se dirigen hacia nosotros? ¡Fortaleced esas defensas! —orden´p Shikamaru pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

 _De vuelta a la pelea del Equipo Siete, los tres jóvenes con esfuerzo lograron herirle._

—Habéis mejorado mucho, pero todavía no he dicho mi ultima palabra —dijo la serpiente —Kage Bunshin no Jutsu —poniendo sus dedos en forma de cruz creó un clon —os dejo con él.

 _Cuando se dieron cuenta, el verdadero Orochimaru había desaparecido._

—Puede que sea su clon, pero no dejaremos que nos gane.

—Naruto tiene razón, terminemos y sigamos ayudando en esta gran batalla.

—¡Esta bien! Susanno'o —la imponente armadura cubrió el cuerpo del Uchiha —si tienes la misma fuerza de Kabuto y sus habilidades, esto puede que sea fácil.

—Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken —el Uzumaki lanzo su ataque, que el clon esquivo pero que no pudo evitar el poderoso puñetazo de Sakura que lo hizo chocar contra el suelo, luego Sasuke lo agarró con su técnica y lo tiró hacia el cielo, cuando Naruto creó dos mini Rasen Shuriken que destruyeron al clon al impactar contra este.

 _En medio de su camino, Buggy vio la derrota de Orochimaru y se dio cuenta de que Moria ya no estaba en el campo batalla._

—¿¡Aquellos dos han sido derrotados!? Seria hora de escapar, pero ahora no hay marcha atrás...

 _En ese instante de vacilación, Kizaru se puso delante de Buggy._

—¿Eres tu el siguiente, líder de la Gran Alianza Pirata?

—Aaaaah ¡no te interpongas en mi gran batalla legendaria!

 _Pero los compañeros del Payaso Estrella se interpusieron entre el almirante y su capitán, lo que aprovecho este ultimo para huir, mientras corría vio que Tsunade estaba sola, mirando las batallas._

-¿Que esta tramando la Hokage quedándose sola? Camaradas, golpead a la líder de los shinobis.

-¡Si capitán!

 _Alejado de él, Kizaru venció a los piratas de la gran alianza._

—Siguiente —mientras esperaba, Luffy se plantó delante suyo -oooh, Mugiwara no Luffy.

—Yo seré tu oponente si quieres.

—Vale, si ahora te capturo y te llevo ante los Tenryubito por fin podre pagar mi deuda por lo de que ocurrió hace dos años.

—Eso será si te lo permito —acto seguido, vio el pie del almirante al lado de su cara, pero levanto el brazo y lo paró —increíble, pero esto no será tan fácil —estiró su brazo hacia Luffy mientras brillaba una luz de su dedo, que Mugiwara esquivó moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha, luego recubrió su brazo de Haki y atacó a Kizaru en el estomago quien se alejo escupiendo sangre.

—Ya no soy tan débil como hace dos años —acto seguido estiro sus brazos hacia atrás —¡Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! —el ataque golpeó a Kizaru y lo derribó en el suelo, quien luego se levantó y dio un salto en el aire.

—¡Yasakani no Magatama! —pequeños disparos de luz comenzaron a salir del almirante que atacaba a todo a su alrededor.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling! —Luffy empezó a hacer una metralleta a toda velocidad con sus puños recubiertos, luego dio un salto en el aire por encima de Kizaru -¡Gomu Gomu no Ax! -levantó la pierna y luego la dejó ir a gran velocidad, asestándole un golpetazo encima de la cabeza y derribándolo.

—Bajé la guardia...

 _Muy alejados de ahí, el trio Ino-Shika-Cho seguia dirigiendo a los shinobis, cuando una bala muy grande estuvo a punto de tocarlos, pero Choji se hizo enorme y la paró, tirándola hacia otro lado, y entonces apareció Garp._

—Oh, ¿lo he logrado?

—Lo lamento anciano, pero no.

—Entonces voy a tener que ponerme serio —se quitó la capa y se crujió los dedos —tu serás mi oponente, ¿verdad gordito?

—¡Oh no! —pensaron Ino y Shikamaru.

—¡No estoy gordo! Soy de huesos anchos! —cargando su puño con chakra, Choji corrió hacia Garp para golpearlo, pero este contestó al ataque chocando el suyo recubierto de Haki que no dejaba un claro vencedor, hasta que Garp se aparto, se colocó detrás de Choji, lo levantó y lo lanzo contra el suelo hacia atrás.

—¡Suplex city, bitch! —dijo el antiguo vicealmirante —perdón, ¿por que he dicho yo eso? —se frotó la cabeza nervioso, cuando Choji se levantó rápidamente.

 _En otra parte, el llamado "Mejor espadachín del mundo" se presento en el campo de batalla._

—Luchar contra la gran alianza pirata esta dentro del ámbito de mi acuerdo, tendré que trabajar un poco ùdesde donde estaba, empezó a lanzar mandobles con su espada.

—¡Matad a los piratas inmediatamente! —gritó Akainu enfadado —sabia que no podíamos confiar en piratas, y menos darles poder para el acuerdo secreto, ahora hemos sido traicionados por ese payaso de Shichibukai —pensó el almirante de flota molesto.

 _Mientras, Mihawk seguía atacando por el campo de batalla, cuando uno de sus cortes se paro, viendo a un enorme robot con un taladro en la cabeza._

—¡Suuuuuuper! No vamos a permitir que sigas hiriendo gente, detrás suyo apareció Sai, quien empezó a dibujar animales que salieron del papel y corrieron hacia su oponente.

—Fácil —de un corte eliminó a todos los dibujos —¿y vosotros sois parte de la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi?

—¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Franky Radical Beam! —el rayo salió disparado a toda potencia, pero que "Ojos de Halcón" cort´p para sorpresa de Sai y Franky.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenéis, no se que hago aquí.

-Parece que al final tendré que actuar yo mismo -muy mosqueado, Sakazuki salió de su barco y se dirigió al campo de batalla -piratas y shinobis, ¡madurad y rendíos!

—Por fin el Almirante de Flota hace su aparición en el País del fuego... ¡Chicos, eliminad a ese mocoso de magma!

—¡Siii! -gritaron emocionados los shinobis de Konoha.

 _De vuelta a la zona de inteligencia, finalmente Choji pudo derrotar a Garp gracias a la ayuda de Ino Yamanaka._

—No se como ha podido ocurrir, pero veo que los shinobis no son tan débiles como parecen.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Los shinobis somos mejores que la Marina.

—Pues espero que Sakazuki no te oiga decir eso —dijo sonriente y marchándose de ahí.

—Para ser un anciano golpea bastante fuerte.

—No por nada es el abuelo de Luffy —comentó Shikamaru sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como sabes tu eso!? —preguntaron ambos a la vez.

—Pura lógica, que problemático —suspiró cansado.

 _Aunque Franky y Sai lucharon duramente, no pudieron hacer nada ante Mihawk._

—Aburrido.

—Maldición, ¿y tú eres el hombre al que Zoro quiere vencer?

—Puede hacerlo, pero no le será fácil —entonces se dio media vuelta —aunque haya sido aburrido, me ha parecido magnifico ver como no os rendíais, conservad esa determinación y algún día quizás me toquéis -y se fue son decir nada mas.

 _Lejos de allí, Buggy se preparaba para matar a Tsunade._

—¡Estoy desesperado por llegar tan lejos! ¡Camaradas, hoy conquistare el mundo, gyahahaha!

—¡Hay un aura alucinante viniendo del capitán Buggy! ¡Por fin ha nacido la leyenda! Avanzad todos.

 _Pero entonces, Nami y Law se interpusieron entre los piratas y la Hokage._

—Lo siento, Buggy, pero no puedes ir aun.

—¡Malditos! No dejare que entorpezcáis mi leyenda.

—Lamentándolo mucho, tu leyenda ya ha terminado... ¡Room! —la pequeña esfera-habitación azulada cubrió al pirata y a varios de sus soldados y encima de ellos habían varias nubes de tormenta.

-¡Agh! ¿Cuando ha aparecido esto?

—Estas nubecitas son un regalo de la preciosa Nami-chan, o sea, yo —dijo sonriendo -Thunder Bolt Tempo —bajó su vara a toda velocidad y electricidad cayó sobre Buggy y sus compañeros.

—¡Aaaaaaah! -gritaron todos de dolor hasta que cesaron los truenos.

—¡Capitan! ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿¡Que debemos hacer ahora!?

—¿Y yo que sé, idiota!? Quiero decir, he perdido mi oportunidad.

 _Y así, los piratas y Buggy salieron huyendo._

—No me puedo creer que ese payaso sea Shichibukai y líder de esta Gran Alianza Pirata.

—Este mundo es muy extraño, Torao, muy extraño.

 _En medio del campo de batalla, Luffy y Akainu volvían a encontrarse después de varios días._

—Vuestras vidas no valen nada, panda de maleducados, pero tu debes morir, ¡tu sangre maldita no tiene que seguir con vida!

—¡Seré el futuro rey de los piratas! Un pirata invencible.

—¿Rey de los piratas? ¡Antes irás al infierno! Dai Funka.

 _Entonces lanzó su puno de lava, pero Luffy lo evitó apartándose a tiempo y luego atacando con su Gomu Gomu no Pistol recubierto de Haki, que recibió pero que luego contrarrestó agarrándole de la cabeza, Mugiwara pateó la cara del almirante y este lo soltó para recibirlo con una patada en el estómago._

—¡Eres duro, pero vengaré a Ace hoy mismo! —entonces estiro su brazo y mordió su dedo y el otro puño se hinchó recubriéndose de Haki.

—Inténtalo, hijo de Dragon —volvió a convertir su puno en lava y se preparo para lanzarlo cuando vio a Luffy corriendo hacia él, pero de repente vio como unos murciélagos molestaban a su rival, por lo que aprovecho para golpearle y mandarlo volar varios metros.

—¡LUFFY! —exclamó Naruto al ver a su amigo ser herido, y corrió hacia el para ver como estaba, luego fue a por Akainu con un Rasengan en la mano y al dar un salto para evitar otro de los ataques del almirante, algo lo agarró de un pie y lo tiro hacia atrás.

—¡Mierda! ¡No puede ser!

—Que diablos esta pasando aquí... —fue lo ultimo que pudo decir el almirante de flota, cuando una figura negra apareció detrás suyo y le golpeó en el costado con tanta fuerza que hizo que destruyera una parte del campo de batalla.

—Zehahaha, zehahaha -empezó a reír Kurohige cuando vio a Luffy intentando ponerse de pie —Close —un vórtice oscuro acercó al pirata a la mano de Teach —os habéis machacado mutuamente, te lo agradezco, Mugiwara.

—T-tu -dijo cansado y herido.

—Liberation —provocando una explosión de oscuridad, Kurohige soltó a un Mugiwara sin conocimiento y en su mano llevaba el dial que Luffy tenia guardado.

-¿Por fin has encontrado lo que buscabas? —pregunto Moria apareciendo a su lado.

—Si, con el "Dial de Operaciones" en mis manos ya tengo el control completo del "Dial de Frenesí "—dijo sonriendo Teach —ahora observa esto —levantó su mano y pulsó el botón que tenia el dial y una luz circular salió de este, mientras, repartidos por el suelo, había montones de diales de frenesí que echaban el mismo humo negro que en Punk Hazard.

 _En la zona de combate, piratas, marines y shinobis dejaron de pelear al ver que ocurría a su alrededor._

-¿Eh? ¿Que es esto? —dijo un pirata.

 _Al poco tiempo, muchos de ellos se quedaron quietos en su sitio, con los ojos rojos y el humo saliendo de ellos._

-Hey Orochimaru, Moria, ¿que os parece ver un combate a muerte? -pregunto sonriente mirando a sus amigos.

 _Los piratas, marines y shinobis controlados empezaron a atacarse entre ellos, algunos incluso eran del mismo bando, los no poseídos huían del lugar despavoridos._

—Fufufufu, interesante, eres tan fuerte como imaginaba —dijo Orochimaru mientras se marchaba junto a sus dos compañeros.

—Con estos tíos a mi lado, conseguiré que el plan sea global, zehahaha.

 _De esta forma, los tres hombres se marcharon de ahí riendo de forma malvada con los poseídos detrás de ellos._

 _Tirado en el suelo estaba Luffy sin conocimiento, cuando Naruto se acercó a él._

—¿¡Estás bien Luffy!? —preguntó preocupado, pero no recibió respuesta.

—¡Necesitamos un médico! —gritó Chopper asustado.

—Oye Tony-ya, tú eres doctor.

—Tienes razón —dijo frotándose detrás de la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

—Lo llevaremos a Konoha, yo también soy doctora y os ayudaré en lo que haga falta.

—Muchas gracias, entonces vámonos ya.

—De acuerdo, Jinbe, ayúdanos a cargar a Luffy y volvamos a la aldea.

—Entendido, contamos con vosotros.

 _Continuará..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin mas dilación empecemos.**_

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano y a Ultimate Dimentor por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**_

 _Una semana después de la gran batalla en el País del Fuego y ser brutalmente derrotados por el Yonko, Marshall D Teach, alias Kurohige, el anterior Shichibukai Gecko Moria y el Sannin Orochimaru, Monkey D Luffy fue curado en la aldea de Konoha, donde comentaron que tenia que hacer reposo durante un mes, así que la tripulación decidió descansar ese tiempo._

 _Mientras este descansaba, Smoker y Tashigi seguían recopilando información, al tener suficiente, decidieron informar lo que sabían a los miembros de la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi, incluidos los otros Kages._

—¿Ya estamos todos reunidos? Bien, entonces os contaré lo que hemos descubierto.

 _Y entonces se lo explicó..._

 _"Los diales de niebla" también llamados "diales de frenesí", causaban que aquellos que tocaban la niebla entraran en un estado de frenesí y que aquel que pudiera controlar el "dial de operaciones", podría tener el control total sobre las personas que encontraran en estado de frenesí._

 _El gobierno estaba investigando esos diales, pero cuando el "dial de operaciones" sufrió daños, la misión fue suspendida y al parecer, el dial que Luffy y su tripulación habían encontrado en la Isla del Cielo era ese "dial de operaciones"._

—Y aun hay otra cosa que también es importante -dijo Tashigi seriamente.

 _Además, los poderes del mundo estaban cambiando, la "Gran Alianza Pirata" de Buggy se había debilitado, y en su lugar Teach había formado la alianza "Kurohige-Orochimaru", que había ganado el suficiente poder para presionar a la Marina y a la alianza "Mugiwara-Shinobi"._

—Eso es todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora -dijo Tashigi.

—Y eso que la Cuarta Guerra parecía peligrosa.

—Lo era, esto no se puede comparar, solo tenemos que recuperar a los nakamas de Luffy, y vencer a los miembros de la alianza "Kurohige-Orochimaru" y ya.

—Pero no será tan fácil.

—¡Luffy, necesitas descansar! —dijo Sakura al ver como Mugiwara intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, vaya, eso bueno —dijo feliz.

—Que tipo mas duro, cualquiera ya hubiese muerto.

—Oh si, lo siento Humitos, se que prometí darte ese dial.

—Bien, por lo menos sabemos la verdad sobre los diales, ahora solo queda saber el siguiente movimiento que Kurohige hará —comentó Smoker —parece que no solo controla una enorme fuerza, sino que encima esta enviando asesinos a todas partes.

—Tarde o temprano vendrá por nosotros, así que tenemos que prepararnos.

 _Media hora mas tarde y tras haber conversado, el doctor de los piratas Sombrero de Paja decidió salir a dar una vuelta fuera de la aldea._

—Horohorohoro, eh pequeño, ¿te gustaría ser mi mascota? —dijo una voz detrás de Chopper.

 _Cuando se giro se vio de frente con Perona, quien estaba flotando y mirándolo con una sonrisa._

—¡Ni hablar! Tú eres la chica de Thriller Bark ¿que haces aquí?

—Desde que Moria-sama desapareció ese día en Thriller Bark ya no se que hacer ni a donde ir, así que os he buscado y me estaba preguntando si puedo unirme a vosotros.

—Pues no lo se, tendría que preguntárselo a Luffy -dijo preocupado —un momento, tu también eres una usuaria, y dicen que Kurohige nos ha estado persiguiendo a los que tenemos una Akuma no Mi, entonces también deberías tener cuidado.

—Ya veo, así es como están las cosas, con razón vi a gente extraña vagando por ahí.

—¿Gente extraña? ¡Guau! ¿Cuando nos rodearon? —dijo Chopper con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo hasta que llegue la ayuda!

 _Colocándose espalda contra espalda, Perona y Chopper luchaban contra sus enemigos, en lo lejano, un ANBU de Konoha observaba lo que ocurría._

—Es mejor que avise a lady Hokage, y rápido —el hombre con mascara de toro volvió a la aldea saltando por lo arboles, hasta que llego al hospital y encontró a Tsunade y a Sakura junto a Luffy, quien estaba durmiendo.

—Lady Hokage, una chica de cabello rosa y el reno que habla están en peligro y rodeados por lo que parecen miembros de Cipher Pol.

—Gracias por avisarnos, Toro -dijo Tsunade para luego mirar a su alumna —¿me harías el favor de ir a ayudarles?

—Muy bien, llamaré a unos cuantos shinobis y les ayudaremos.

 _Entonces ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al lugar de pelea._

 _Cinco minutos después, Sakura, Toro, los shinobis y Lee, quien decidió acompañarles por que estaba aburrido de esperar a Tenten._

—¡Ya vamos en vuestra ayuda! —exclamó Lee muy emocionado.

—No podemos dejar aislados a nuestros aliados, ayudadles y repeled al enemigo -indicó Sakura mientras varios shinobis delante de ella iban a toda prisa.

 _En el suelo, un hombre leopardo y un hombre con cuernos, daban instrucciones._

—Asegurad el objetivo... No dejéis que escape nadie.

—Incluso si el enemigo recibe refuerzos, los contendré, la parte sur ya esta cerrada.

—¡La parte norte también esta cerrada!

Finalmente llegaron y se dieron cuenta de que habían muchos enemigos.

—Hay mucha gente, pero ellos necesitan ayuda —dijo Sakura —parece que el lado norte esta falto de hombres, atacad desde el norte y rescatadles.

—¡Muy bien! -muchos de ellos empezaron a dirigirse al lugar, en lo alto del árbol, los dos jóvenes continuaban observando, cuando de repente se abrió una puerta detrás de ambos y debajo del árbol, el hombre leopardo estaba en frente con sus brazos en forma de C y los puños cerrados.

—Roku O'gan —al usar su técnica, el árbol se partió y los dos cayeron empujados por el otro hombre, pero lograron quedarse de pie mientras vieron a los culpables.

—¿Vosotros sois esos malditos que estuvieron en Punk Hazard, verdad?

—Si, ahora terminaremos con esto —ambos abrieron sus ojos, ahora completamente rojos.

—Mira eso, Sakura, parece que están hechizados por ese dial del que hablasteis.

—Tienes razón, ese maldito de Kurohige —dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes -tu encárgate del hombre de cuernos, yo me ocupare del jefe.

—¡Entendido! —luego miro a Blueno —voy a vencerte —acto seguido empezó a correr —¡no te atraparás!

 _Al ver que salió corriendo fue tras el, mientras, los shinobis de Konoha lograron ayudar a Perona._

—¡Llegas demasiado tarde, idiota! ¡Estaban a punto de capturarme!

—D-disculpa —contestó uno con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Chicos! ¡Y-yo también estoy por aquí! —exclamó el renito un poco asustado al ver que le ignoraban, entonces vio como se suicidaban —¡aaaah! ¿¡Pero que he hecho!? —gritó temblando.

—He sido yo, tontito, ¿ahora quieres ser mi mascota?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

 _Todos rieron, cuando la tranquilidad se acabo en un instante, ya que un rayo impacto cerca de ellos._

—¿¡Pero que demonios!?

—¡Yahahaha! ¡Nos volvemos a encontrar, gente del Mar Azul! —dijo una voz que resultó ser la de Enel.

—¿Acaso ese es uno de los secuaces de Kurohige?

—Los dioses no obedecen a nadie, sin embargo, creo que el plan de Kurohige es interesante—-dijo con una enorme sonrisa —¡Lucci! ¡Blueno! Yo derrotaré a uno con un ataque de trueno, vosotros matad al otro.

—Claro...

 _Los dos miembros de Cipher Pol dejaron a sus oponentes y fueron tras Chopper._

—¡Están aquí, que miedo!

 _Tras derribar a varios shinobis, Lucci y Blueno rodearon al pequeño reno, mientras, Enel trato de atacar a Perona, pero tuvo que apartarse debido un ataque de Sakura y una patada de Lee._

—Tipos como vosotros nunca podrían ni tocar a un dios, si queréis luchar contra mi seguidme hasta el cielo —creo una esfera enorme y de color blanco, tras sentarse en ella flotó hacia el aire...

 _Cuando se fue, Chopper se vio rodeado por Lucci y Blueno._

—Son demasiado fuertes para mi.

—Gatsuga —dos tornados impactaron en la espalda de los dos hombres para derribarlos.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo Kiba y Akamaru ladro.

—Si, muchas gracias chicos, estoy bien —dijo Chopper —¿ese maldito Enel no piensa volver a aparecer? ¡Menudo cobarde!

 _Tras la huida de Enel, empezaron a caer rayos._

—Si no detenemos a ese desgraciado el trueno no parará —dijo Sakura —pero no podemos hacer nada, ya que se ha ido.

—No te preocupes, y chicos, primero derrotemos a esta gente.

 _Flotando en el cielo encima de las nubes, Enel observaba todo lo que ocurría debajo._

—¡Yahahaha! Bien hecho, ahora basta que yo aparezca... ¡Gah! —algo lo ataco y lo lanzó de su bola, por lo que cayo en el suelo —¡¿Que demonios?! Alguien...me ha derribado —pensó Enel tratando ponerse de pie, cuando se vio rodeado.

—Chicos, Enel ha caído justo aquí, debemos machacar a este desgraciado y ayudad a los demás.

 _Los shinobis trataron de atacarle pero al tocarlo se convirtió en rayos._

—Ummm... Me he cansado de estos oponentes ¿llamamos a los refuerzos y terminamos con esto rápidamente? ¡Lucci! ¡Blueno! Coged a los que tengan habilidades con los refuerzos, esa persona insolente que me lanzó por los aires también aparecerá si ve una crisis en el suelo.

—Es momento de acabar con esto.

—Subestimamos la situación.

 _Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ambos se levantaron del suelo._

—Son extremadamente duros, da igual las veces que los derribes ya que se vuelven a levantar —pensó Sakura.

—Estoy desconcertado, la gente controlada por los diales no parecen saber que esta usando sus habilidades mas allá del limite —pensó Enel obsevando la situación.

—Estamos acabados —dijo Chopper al ver todo.

—Espera, no dejaré que interfieras con la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja y los shinobis de Konoha —dijo un hombre encapuchado y otro enorme sentado en una roca.

—¿No es ese Bartholomew Kuma? ¿Pero, y el otro?

—¿Ese gran hombre me dejó caer al suelo? Esta en el camino, matadlo a el primero.

 _Entonces Kuma bajo de la roca y se puso de pie, levantó el otro pie y se puso un poco agachado con las piernas abiertas, mientras el otro saltó y se quitó la capucha._

—¡¿Kabuto?! —exclamaron Sakura, Lee y Kiba.

—Ahora no importa, pero el es importante para derrotar a ese tipo, deben proteger a Kuma.

—Muy bien, ya habéis oído —dijo Sakura.

—Pero es un secuaz de Orochimaru ¿como sabemos que no nos traicionara? —preguntó Toro.

—Cálmate, después lo averiguaremos, ahora nuestros objetivos son ellos.

—Entendido.

—Bien, entonces proteged a Kuma, nosotros nos ocupamos de los miembros del Cipher Pol.

 _Mientras ellos discutían, Enel ya había vuelto a huir y Lucci y Blueno estaban preparados para matar al Pacifista original._

—¡No os lo vamos a permitir! ¡Shannaro! —Sakura corrió hacia Blueno y le pegó un puñetazo que lo lanzó contra una pared.

—Konoha Sempu —dando vueltas, Lee asesto una patada que derribo y lanzó hacia al aire a Lucci, que luego Kiba remato usando de nuevo su Gatsuga junto a Akamaru y estrelló al subordinado más fuerte del antiguo CP9.

—No tiene sentido seguir luchando.

—Ya no puedo atacar, he gastado mucha energía para nada...

 _Blueno abrió una puerta aérea y ambos huyeron._

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Estan huyendo! —dijo Chopper contento

—Horohorohoro ¡no volváis a aparecer por aquí, idiotas!

—Todavía no se ha acabado, aun queda el hombre que escapó hasta el cielo.

 _Desde allí arriba, Enel observaba todo, pero de nuevo fue atacado._

—Bah... ¿Otra vez tu?

—Mientras yo este aquí, no volverás a ser capaz de escapar hacia el cielo ¿Que tal si aceptas tu derrota como un hombre?

—¡Cállate, soy un dios todopoderoso! Me desharé de todos vosotros —acto seguido activó su poder de la Goro Goro no Mi.

—¡Ya no puede escapar al cielo, ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Hombres! Acabad con Enel.

—¡Entendido!

—Pobres ilusos.

—Tened cuidado, tiene el poder de una Logia, es un hombre de rayo, y no solo eso, además puede ver vuestros ataques gracias a su Haki.

-¿Acaso es invencible?

—¡Tu! Maldito chivato —cargó una esfera de rayos y se la tiró a Chopper.

-¡Oh no! ¡Cuidado!

 _Cuando el ataque estaba muy cerca suyo, algo bloqueó el ataque._

—¿¡Tu otra vez, chico de goma!?

—¿Luffy? ¡Gracias! —entonces abrazó a su capitán de la pierna.

—¿Estáis todos bien?

—Si, no te preocupes.

—Yo me ocupo de... —detrás suyo apareció Nami y le dio un capón tan fuerte que lo dejo casi sin sentido.

—¿Que parte de "debes descansar" no has entendido? ¡Idiota!

—Disculpad las molestias —hizo una reverencia y agarró a Luffy de su chaqueta para arrastrarlo.

—¡Basta de insolencias ante dios! ¡Mamaragan! —rayos del dios comenzaron a caer por la zona —soy invencible.

—Kuma, termina con esto ya.

 _El Pacifista PX-0 comenzó a lanzar palmadas de aire que Enel intentaba evitar los ataque con su Mantra, pero llego un momento en el que no podía ver nada, cuando uno de los ataques lo golpeo en plena cara y otro en el pecho._

—Maldición, ¿¡como ha ocurrido esto!?

—Es algo fácil, "Dios", esa técnica que tu llamas Mantra sirve para oír las voces, pero este hombre a mi lado no tiene cerebro, no piensa en nada ya que solo es un cyborg.

—¿Que? ¡Derrotado por esta basura! Puf, voy a pasar esto por alto —entonces dejo ir una esfera eléctrica en el suelo y desapareció.

—Horohorohoro, ¿que es un dios? ¡No era la gran cosa!

—¡Increible! ¡Hemos ahuyentado a un dios!—gritó Chopper emocionado.

—He dejado que escapara.

 _Después de la pelea, todos se reunieron en la entrada de Konoha._

—Kabuto Yakushi.

—Nos has ayudado a expulsar a nuestros oponente ¡gracias! ¿Pero, por que?

—Hago lo que me place.

—Ese hombre a tu lado es parte del Gobierno Mundial ¿tu también lo estas?

—Mas o menos, pero eso no importa ahora, estoy aquí para pelear contra la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru.

—Tu eras un subordinado de esa serpiente ¿porque quieres enfrentarte a el?

—Eso no os incumbe, he venido para protegeros junto a Kuma, y ya está, solo necesitáis saber eso.

—En realidad no necesito protección, pero si quieres luchar con nosotros, bienvenido -dijo Luffy después de haberse zafado del agarrón de Nami.

—Entendido.

—Parece que Luffy ha vuelto a ser el de siempre...

—Siento haberos hecho esperar ¡vamos!

—Un momento, yo también quiero unirme a vosotros —habló Perona acercándose a ellos.

—¿Tu no estabas con Moria? ¿Por que te querríamos?

—Porque no tengo a nadie mas, y no quiero estar sola.

—¿A ti que te parece que hagamos, capitan?

—¿Que? -contestó con un dedo dentro de la nariz y cara de idiota.

—¿Como que qué?, ¡idiota! —le pego varias bofetadas y un puñetazo.

—Pogh mi lo que queriajds —contestó balbuceando y la cara llena de moretones.

—Gracias, puedes entrar, pero antes creo que deberías pedirle perdón a Brook por lo que ocurrió en Thriller Bark.

—No necesito disculpas, solo me gustaría ver sus braguitas, yohoho.

—¡De eso nada, pervertido! —se dio media vuelta enfadada, cuando vio a Brook en el suelo.

—Negras, interesante.

—¡Cerdo!—Nami le cogió del pie y le pegó unas cuantas patadas.

—No por favor, me vas a matar, oh, pero si yo ya estoy muerto ¡yohohoho!

—Si Luffy esta recuperado y tenemos nuevos compañeros, adelante, vayamos a recuperar a nuestros nakamas.

—¡Si! —exclamaron todos levantando el puño hacia el cielo.

 _Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

**gDisclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin mas dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor y a Mr. Conde de Urano, por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

 _Un día después del ataque de Enel y sus secuaces, varios de los miembros de la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi junto a Boa Hancock, quien se unió a ellos, ya que la emperatriz pirata echaba de menos a Luffy, iniciaron su movimiento en busca de la base de la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru, durante el viaje encontraron un enorme edificación en medio del océano, donde descubrieron un restaurante llamado "Ichiraku Baratie", allí supieron que Teuchi y Zeff se conocían y decidieron junto a dos amigos en el Nuevo Mundo crear un restaurante como había en el East Blue, pero ambos hombres lo dirigirían._

 _Poco tiempo después, nuevos asesinos de Kurohige atacaron en lugar._

—¡El enemigo ha realizado un ataque sorpresa! —exclamo Tsunade empezando a dar ordenes.

—¿Un ataque sorpresa? Yo que justo me había sentado a comer... —comentó Brook de forma triste poniéndose de pie y dejando el tenedor y el cuchillo.

—¡Tenemos que huir antes de que nos rodeen, deprisa! -dijo Hancock

—Aja... Espera un segundo.

 _Y así, casi todos volvieron al Sunny, cuando una bomba hizo explotar parte del restaurante, y los nuevos enemigos salieron de su barco para atacar._

—He bajado mi guardia por completo -dijo Tsunade.

—Hay muchos que no podían escapar.

—Naruto no esta aquí, y parece que entre ellos hay gente que no conozco.

—El lugar en el se encuentran ya esta rodeado, además el enemigo parece estar esperando.

—Bien, si, es verdad, ¡Mira, incluso ese maldito "Ojos de Halcón" está allí! —dijo Tsunade seriamente —parece que hasta el se ha rendido ante Kurohige y Orochimaru...

—¿Los atacantes son obviamente los subordinados de Kurohige, verdad?

—Hasta Darui parece estar entre los enemigos, lo ha debido de manipular Orochimaru, no hay posibilidad de que nos ataque —comentó la Hokage —también estoy preocupada por Darui, pero primero tenemos que rescatar a los que han atrapado, ¡a luchar!

—Si!

 _Todos salieron preparados para atacar mientras ella daba las órdenes._

-¡Vamos a cambiar las tornas con el enemigo, compañeros! ¡Preparaos para rescatar a Brook y a los demás!

 _Liderando al enemigo se encontraba Dracule Mihawk._

—Pfff... Van a necesitar algo más que eso para acabar conmigo, atacad con todas las fuerzas.

—¡Tenemos que romper el cerco del enemigo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Derribad a Darui y al pequeño pulpo!

—¡Los demás vamos a asegurar el punto de encuentro! Venid todos conmigo.

 _Hancock se dirigió junto a varios shinobis para buscar un lugar para que se reunieran todos, mientras luchaban contra los piratas._

—¡Parece que el enemigo esta distraído, aprovecha esta oportunidad para dirigir el combate hacia ellos! —Darui dio sus órdenes.

 _Un poco mas alejados, luchaban Sasuke y Hachi, pero el dueño de la tienda de takoyaki cayó derrotado y se le destrozó el dial._

—¿Niu? Ohhh, ¿que he hecho?

—¿Por fin ha entrado en razón este idiota? —se preguntó Sasuke internamente —con respecto a los que han sucumbido al control de Kurohige, creemos que hay esperanzas de que recuperen el juicio...

—¿Niu? No se de que estás hablando, pero lamento todos los problemas que he causado! -y así, Hachi se hundió en el mar y se fue de ahí nadando rápidamente.

—Ha escapado... Pero por lo menos ahora tenemos esperanzas en nuestro bando.

—Debemos solucionar esto aquí...

 _Al ver la derrota de Hachi, Mihawk decidió salir a pelear._

—El enemigo esta intentando reagruparse, ¡salgamos, Kaku!

—¡A la orden! —entonces transformo en jirafa y siguió a su jefe.

—Ese es "Ojos de Halcón"... Es mejor que nos reagrupemos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Demasiado pronto, es demasiado pronto para un ataque directo —pensó parándose de golpe mientras Kaku seguía su camino para poder luchar, pero en su camino se atravesó Luffy.

—¿Que se trae entre manos ese tipo? —se preguntó Tsunade viendo a Mihawk, luego fijó su vista en Hancock y vio que había establecido un lugar de reunión.

—¡Ha llegado mi turno! ¡Me hierve la sangre! ¡O por lo menos me herviría si la tuviera, yohohoho! —dijo Brook —tengo que reunirme con los demás inmediatamente —empezó a correr para reunirse con Hancock.

—No podemos marcharnos en un momento así —pensó Darui tras derrotar a varios shinobis.

 _En otra parte, Luffy había derrotado Kaku, quien huyó, mientras Mihawk atacaba a todo el mundo desde lejos._

—¿Bueno, que hacemos?

—Me pregunto que demonios pasa con ese tipo, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo estar.

 _En la otra parte, Naruto había parado el camino de Darui._

—¡Oye! ¡Recuerda tus obligaciones hacia tu Kage!

—¿Que estas diciendo...? Pelearé con mis enemigos hasta que no les queden fuerzas

—¡Maldición! —creo un puño de chakra y lo mandó volando contra pared, para luego ir a reunirse también con Hancock.

 _Al final, ambos llegaron al lugar protegido._

—¡Estamos salvados! Bien, Hancock... ¿Quizás serias tan amable de dejarnos echar un vistazo a tus bragas? —pregunto Brook de forma pervertida.

-¿Quieres convertirte en piedra? —contesto con un tono maligno y girando su cabeza lentamente para mirar al esqueleto.

—N-no he dicho nada de nada —dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se fue corriendo.

—Muy bien, vamos a reagruparnos.

 _Mientras Tsunade esperaba la llegada del grupo, seguía observando a Mihawk._

—Parece que "Ojos de Halcón" también esta allí, por mas que lo intento no pudo entender que pretende —pensó la Hokage de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados -a no ser que...

 _En ese instante, del barco enemigo salió un hombre de cabello verde que llevaba tres espadas._

—¡Oye, "Ojos de Halcon! Teach me ha ordenado que tome el control de la batalla.

—¿Teach no confía en mi? Es más listo de lo que pensaba —dijo para luego darse la vuelta y dejando a Zoro con la palabra en la boca —lo siento, Roronoa, pero ya he tenido bastante.

—¡Idiota! ¿Que estas haciendo?

—Estoy harto de esta lucha estúpida, puedes intentar matarme, si eso te molesta —luego se fue definitivamente, y Tsunade vio como se alejaba del espadachín.

—Justo lo que pensaba, ese el verdadero "Ojos de Halcón" no es del tipo que sucumbiría al control de Kurohige.

 _En la otra parte, Brook quien se había encontrado con Luffy, vio al chico de cabello verde salir del barco._

-¡Ah! ¿¡Oye, ese no es Zoro!?

—¡Es verdad, Zoro! ¡Por fin te hemos encontrado!

 _Luego, para sorpresa de muchos, Tsunade salió en busca de Mihawk._

—Entonces, has recuperado el juicio, ¿"Ojos de Halcón"? Nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

—Bueno, supongo que eso depende de ti, si te ayudo, ¿que saco a cambio?

—¿Que sacas a cambio? -preguntó burlonamente —eso es decisión tuya, ¿que tal si le das una oportunidad a nuestra alianza?

—Ya veremos —sin mediar palabra siguió andando.

—A ver que piensa hacer, pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes -pensó Tsunade -¡chicos! Atacad a cada enemigo por separado e intentad dispersarlos.

—Entendido/ Dejádmelo a mi/ Yo me ocupo —contestaron Luffy, Naruto y Brook.

 _De esta forma, Luffy fue parado por Kaku, Naruto vio a Darui y Brook se encontró cara a cara con Mihawk._

—Así que este es el llamado "mejor espadachín del mundo", como espadachín que soy, tengo que enfrentarme a él.

 _Al ver que Mihawk sacaba su espada, el esqueleto se lanzo a por el y empezaron a darse mandobles sin un claro vencedor, hasta que ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro, para lanzarse el golpe final, cuando ambos estaban espalda a espalda, Brook cayó de rodillas y su cabeza fue hacia atrás._

—Débil —al oír una risa, "Ojos de Halcón" se dio la vuelta y preparo su espada -¿como? —se preguntó con tono tranquilo

—Puedo entender claramente porque te llaman así, pero no voy a morir por nada —dijo mientras su cabeza flotaba hasta engancharse en su cuello —¡y hoy no va a ser la excepción!

 _Tras vencer de nuevo a Kaku y a Darui, el futuro Hokage y el futuro Rey de los Piratas decidieron tratar de ir a por Zoro._

Después de derrotar a Brook, Mihawk coloco su espada en el cuello, cuando Tsunade apareció detrás suyo.

—Ahora, ¿que te parece, "Ojos de Halcon"? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que nos eches una mano?

—Supongo... Quiero decir, es mejor que estar aburrido.

—¡Entonces tenemos un trato! ¡De acuerdo, camaradas! ¡Es hora de atacar la base enemiga!

 _Es ese instante, Kaku y Darui volvieron a entrometerse en el camino de los jóvenes._

-¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Que gente mas pesada!

—No te preocupes, Luffy, ve a rescatar a tu nakama, yo me ocupo de estos.

—¡Gracias Naruto! —entonces siguió su camino en busca de Zoro, quien ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Garrar, han conseguido dispersar a nuestros soldados! ¿¡Que estáis haciendo, idiotas!?

 _Entre todos los derrotados apareció Mihawk, con arma en mano._

—Que hacemos, Roronoa? Continuamos con este turbio asunto?

—¡Cállate! -desenvaino sus espadas y ataco al espadachín, quien lo bloqueo con su enorme arma.

—Ni siquiera su valor es suficiente para romper el hechizo —pensó Mihawk —en ese caso, no tengo más remedio que tomar medidas drásticas.

 _Ambos espadachines empezaron a chocar sus armas con fiereza y provocando pequeñas explosiones de Haki, y en ese instante oyeron un grito de lejos._

—¡Zoroooooo!

Cuando vio de quien se trataba, Mihawk desvió un golpe de espada y se apartó del medio.

—¡Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!

—Rengoku Oni Giri.

 _Tanto capitán como vice capitán chocaron sus ataques con gran potencia sin un claro vencedor, lo que hizo que se tuvieran que alejar el uno del otro, luego Zoro volvió a acercarse y le lanzo un mandoble que Luffy evitó agachándose hacia atrás y le soltó una patada, luego lo cogió de la cabeza y estiró la suya._

—Gomu Gomu no Kane —protegiendo su frente con Haki, volvió a acercar su cabeza y golpeó la de Zoro, entonces el espadachín lanza un corte hacia el aire que Luffy apenas pudo esquivar, luego golpeó su estomago con el mango del arma y se preparó para clavarle la espada, pero el pelinegro pegó una patada a su mano, tirando la espada y empezó a mover los brazos a toda velocidad.

—Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun —el ataque lo golpeó por todos lados, hasta que paró y recubrió las manos de Haki —Gomu Gomu no Eagle Bazooka —con un ultimo movimiento derribo a su nakama.

—¡Mierda! Yo… Ohhh… ¿Que estoy…? ¡Ay, mi cabeza! —dijo sosteniéndosela por el dolor.

—¿¡Ha recuperado el juicio!? —preguntó Brook llegando al lugar.

—Los ¨Sombrero de Paja" son… el enemigo. ¡Ahh, retirada…!

 _Logrando ponerse de pie, Zoro salió corriendo de allí junto a Kaku y Darui_

—¡Zorooooo!

—Bueno, supongo que no hay prisa, Darui y él tienen que volver a aparecer dentro de poco.

 _Después de la pelea, todos se reunieron junto a Mihawk._

—Supongo que Darui ya se ha ido.

—¡Zoro también! ¡Y después de que por fin nos encontramos de nuevo!

—Bien, "Ojos de Halcón", parece que has estado bien todo este tiempo.

—No seré manipulado por ese tipo de hombres.

—Sin embargo, interpretaste el papel y te fuiste con Kurohige —dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

— ¡Así que Zoro ha sido manipulado por Kurohige, ¡ese maldito…!

—Eh, ¿sabes donde podría haber ido Zoro?

—Puede que a la "isla desierta", no es seguro pero esa es la ubicación de la base de la alianza "Kurohige-Orochimaru".

—¿En serio? ¡Por favor! ¡Llévanos allí!

—Eso, ¡ayúdanos! —exclamó Naruto.

—Esta bien, pero deberíais ser conscientes de todas las fuerzas que hay allí, dudo que podáis ocuparos de ellas.

—¿Con quien te crees que estás hablando? —dijo Tsunade —¿fuerzas concentradas? Pues mucho mejor, para eliminarlos de un tirón… "Ojos de Halcón", ¿nos vas a guiar o que?

—No puedo negarme a una petición personal de uno de los Kages, os indicaré el camino.

—Te doy las gracias, ¡ahora preparaos para embarcar!

—Un momento, antes de marcharos tenéis que ayudarnos a arreglar este lugar —comentó uno de los dueños del "Ichiraku-Baratie".

—De acuerdo, cambio de planes, primero arreglaremos este sitio, y luego si embarcaremos.

—Valeee —comentaron todos con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

 _Continuara..._

 _ **Respuesta a Urano: Sintiéndolo mucho, no aparecerán ni Shiki ni Z ni ningún personaje de relleno.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor y a Mr. Conde de Urano por sus reviews del capitulo anterior.**

 _Después de arreglar el restaurante "Ichiraku-Baratie", la alianza "Mugiwara-Shinobi" haciendo caso a Dracule Mihawk, fueron hacia Sunagakure, donde se reunieron con Gaara, quien seria el líder de la misión durante la búsqueda del cuartel general de la alianza "Kurohige-Orochimaru", al llegar y guiados por el "mejor espadachín del mundo", Luffy y los demás vieron que el lugar parecía Alabasta, y peleando contra la malvada alianza junto a varias personas se encontraba un antiguo enemigo._

-Mira Luffy, no es ese Crocodile? -pregunto sorprendida Nami.

-Ha sido Croco quien ha luchado contra las fuerzas de Kurohige?

-¿Que esta haciendo el tal Crocodile aquí? —Preguntó Gaara — ¿veis con quien esta luchando?

-Probablemente con los antiguos miembros del CP9 o la ex Banda Baroque...

— ¡Entonces debe ser alguien que solía estar por debajo de Croco! Lo que significa...

-Me han comunicado que el jefe enemigo es una mujer joven extremadamente esbelta.

-Robin! -exclamaron Nami y Luffy.

 _En la isla, Crocodile atacaba sin piedad a los soldados rasos._

-Eh... ¿Que es esto? ¿Crocodile esta aquí y allí a la vez?

-Así que están intentando dispersar a mis tropas, bah, las tácticas de un cobarde -pensaba Crocodile viendo a sus compañeros siendo atacados mientras los alejaban de el.

 _En la base principal del lugar, Nico Robin envió a varios de sus clones para terminar el trabajo de forma rápida mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría._

-Esos dos hicieron bien en atacarles, todo lo que tengo que hacer es terminar mi trabajo...

 _En el Sunny, los miembros de la alianza se preparaban para ir y tratar de salvar a Robin._

—Ayudaremos a los subordinados de Crocodile, supongo que podéis ayudarlos siendo sus refuerzos.

Salieron del barco para ir hacia la isla, y ayudar.

 _Uno de los aliados de Crocodile luchaba contra uno de los clones de Robin, pero cuando estaba apunto de ser asesinado por ella, una bola de fuego la alcanzo y la calcinó._

-¡Estoy salvado! ¿Pero que esta haciendo el jefe? Si no hacemos bien el trabajo, seguro que nos matara.

-Tenemos que cubrir los huecos de la línea... Debemos reforzar a Crocodile.

—Excelente, ahora es momento de atacar a Crocodile que esta solo, acabemos con el antes de que vuelvan sus compañeros —ordenó Kaku, cuando junto a Jabra fueron a buscar a pirata con garfio, mientras Blueno se dirigía al centro.

 _En el Sunny, Gaara observaba todo._

-Ese tal Crocodile pelea duro, rescatadle y haced que se una a nuestro bando.

Otro de los nuevos aliados de Crocodile fue salvado por Luffy, mientras caían como moscas Kaku decidió retirarse.

—Entonces están tomando el mando, retirémonos por ahora —una puerta se abrió en el aire, y el hombre jirafa entro por ahí.

 _En otra parte, Crocodile tenia dificultades contra Jabra y Blueno, pero Naruto y un clon los derribaron._

-Tu... ¡Perro insensato!

-Esto... No puede terminar así...

 _Ambos ex miembros del CP9 se fueron por una puerta aérea._

-¿Oye, estas bien?

-Eh? ¡Apartaos, escoria! -se acerco a los dos y los aparto, cuando mas oponentes aparecieron, un hombre alto y con armas en sus manos y brazos, y a su lado, otro un poco mas bajo con gafas y el numero tres en el cabello.

— ¡No nos hagas reír! ¡Deja que nos ocupemos de ello!

-¡Les arrancaremos la cabeza!

 _Ambos ex miembros de la antigua Banda Baroque se lanzaron contra Crocodile y Naruto quienes empezaron a pelear, en el Sunny, Gaara observaba la situación._

— ¿Quienes son? Si no hacemos callar a esos nunca podremos hablar seriamente con ese hombre -pensó Gaara -creo que es momento de actuar.

 _En el centro del campo de batalla, el ninja rubio y el usuario de la Suna Suna no Mi derrotaron a sus oponentes, pero no pudieron evitar la huida de Don Primero._

 _Tras su derrota, Don Tercero se despertó de golpe todavía en el suelo, tras levantarse se encontró cara a cara con Crocodile, pero no vio a Gaara, quien lo aparto de un golpe._

—Dime Crocodile, ¿te importaría echarnos una mano?

— ¿Estas de broma? ¡Así es como los shinobis hablan con los piratas, no tengo ningún interés en ayudar a los débiles!

-Puedes venir cuando te hayas recuperado... Pero da igual, no te estamos obligando.

—Si me necesitáis antes tendréis que demostrármelo a golpes —acto seguido, desapareció en un tornado de arena.

—Pues si es la única forma, lo haremos -pensó Gaara para luego dar las órdenes —atacad a los miembros aliados de Kurohige mientras buscáis a Crocodile, yo me ocupare de que venga con nosotros.

 _En ese momento por todo el campo de batalla aparecieron tornados de arena que atacaban a los miembros de ambas alianzas._

Después de un rato de búsqueda, Luffy pudo encontrar a Crocodile.

— ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez que nos vimos!

-Eres todo palabrería, Mugiwara... ¡No tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un pirata!

 _Entonces Luffy se preparó para activar el Gear Second, pero Crocodile creo una ola de arena lanzándolo por los aires, mientras flotaba uso el Gomu Gomu no Fusen para mantenerse en el aire y lograr esquivar el garfio de su oponente, luego activo su habilidad especial en el aire y agarro a Crocodile de la cabeza y lo ataco, pero este se deshizo en arena y Luffy no logro herirle pero se dio la vuelta y recubrió sus pies de Haki de armadura._

— ¡Puede que lo consiguieras una vez, pero fue pura suerte!

— ¡Ahora que domino el Haki, soy invencible! Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling Stamp —a alta velocidad, Crocodile recibió directamente los golpes sin piedad hasta que quedo en el suelo sin moverse

— ¿Y bien? -pregunto Gaara acercándose al hombre.

—Supongo que no me queda mas remedio que actuar como lo haría un shinobi, ¡pero que no se te olvide! Esta alianza no es para siempre -aseguro con tono molesto.

-Podemos profundizar en el asunto mas tarde, primero tenemos que encargarnos de este lugar.

— ¿Que tenemos que hacer?

-Primero de todo deberíamos eliminar a los miembros del Cipher Pol y luego ocuparnos de su jefa.

 _En los alrededores del campo de batalla, los demás miembros de la alianza "Mugiwara-Shinobi" junto a los ayudantes provisionales de Crocodile se enfrentaban a los ex miembros del CP9 y a los clones de Nico Robin._

-Esto va cada vez a peor, cuando parece que los hemos vencido, desaparecen.

-Podemos ir a donde queramos instantáneamente con la ayuda de la puerta aérea de Blueno -dijo Kaku.

Sasuke trato a atacar a Jabra con un jutsu de fuego, pero este lo esquivo por pura suerte.

-Hay una puerta aérea aquí -comento sonriente -es imposible que me atrapes.

-Estoy gastando chakra inútilmente ante estos tramposos.

—Poseo las habilidades de la Doa Doa no Mi, puedo crear puertas en paredes atmosféricas —explicó Blueno —las llamo puertas aéreas.

—Utilizar la puerta aérea les permitirá aparecer en lugares inesperados y en momentos inesperados... Nada puede detenerlo -dijo el clon de Robin.

-Solo los villanos podéis hacer trampas en los combates -hablo Nami molesta.

-Llámalo como tu creas pero...

—Si lo que habéis dicho es verdad, lo más conveniente seria detenerte y restringir tus poderes.

-De verdad piensas que me harás algo, iluso -abrió una puerta y escapo de ambos piratas y dejando a solas el clon.

-Nico Robin.

-Crocodile.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía, que hará, ¿dos años?

-¡Deja de vacilarme, soy mas fuerte que antes! Seis Fleur: Clutch.

 _Del cuerpo de Crocodile salieron seis manos que lo cogieron desprevenido y lo hicieron girar hasta que exploto en arena._

-Te lo he dicho, soy mejor que tu.

-Eres mas estúpida de lo que pensaba, Nico Robin -por detrás suyo apareció el ex líder de la Banda Baroque que la atravesó con su enorme garfio -acaso pensabas que no había mejorado en estos años, no me conoces tan bien.

-Fufufu, más suerte la próxima -con una sonrisa, se deshizo en flores.

-Parece que solo era un clon -pensó Nami agotada y feliz de que no fuera la original

-Me hubiese gustado darle muerte, otra vez será.

 _Tras vencer al clon, múltiples puertas de abrieron, y de ellas comenzaron a salir enemigos._

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! Como si no tuviéramos bastante -comento uno de los aliados de Crocodile.

De esta forma, los shinobis y piratas luchaban contra los enemigos.

 _En otra zona, Naruto impedía la huida de Blueno._

— ¡Por fin te he encontrado! —exclamó Crocodile apareciendo ante el usuario de la Doa Doa no Mi — ¡Sables! -creo una potente corriente de arena que impidió su huida.

-Ahora es mío -formo una esfera en su mano y la impacto ante Blueno, pero evito un poco el dolor al usar el Tekkai.

—Iluso, no puedes vencerme — ¡Soru! ¡Shigan! -desapareciendo de la vista del rubio apareció atrás suyo para apuñalarle, pero Crocodile creo un tornado que lo aparto del medio.

-Quítate de mi camino, sabandija -alargo su mano y cogió al antiguo barman del Water Seven de la cabeza, para luego dirigirse a alta velocidad y golpearlo fuertemente con su garfio, tras verlo chocar contra una pared, vio a los clones de Naruto atacando todos a la vez hasta que el original le asesto un puñetazo recubierto con chakra y lo dejo KO, por lo que todas las puertas aéreas desaparecieron de repente.

-Con las puertas aéreas fuera, solo nos quedan tres objetivos.

-No puede ser, sois un fastidio pero no os preocupéis, vendré a encargarme personalmente de vosotros.

— ¿El jefe esta listo para hacer acto de presencia? Compañeros, atacad la base del enemigo.

— ¡Vamos allá! -exclamo un AMBU mientras se dirigía junto a sus aliados a por la base de Nico Robin.

 _Pero poco después aparecieron Kaku y Jabra para impedirles el paso._

-Apartaos del medio -dijo Lee atacando a Jabra y Nami a Kaku.

-ROBIN! ROBIN! -desde la lejanía, Luffy llamaba a su nakama a pleno pulmón mientras corría hacia allí.

-Ese idiota -pensó Nami mientras observaba a su enemigo quien había sacado sus cuatro katanas -esto será peligroso, debo tener cuidado.

— ¡Que fuerza, que energía! No puedo dejarme ganar, ¡voy a demostrar que la llama de la juventud brilla en mi interior!

— ¿Que estas farfullando? Es igual, terminare con esto pronto -salto hacia su presa, pero este se aparto, le asesto una patada, desapareció y le pateo la barbilla enviándolo al aire para luego dar un salto y empezar a patearlo fuertemente hasta que lo tiro en el suelo.

-Para, para, por favor, te prometo que me iré si me dejas marchar.

— ¿Por que tendría que confiar en tu palabra?

-P-porque Robin es m-mi hermana pequeña -dijo con una lágrima en sus ojos.

—Si eres su hermano, ¿por que estas con ellos?

-¡Me obligaron! Dijeron que si hacia lo que ellos me decían, la liberarían, pero no lo hicieron y ahora tengo que hacer caso.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotros la salvaremos! -dijo dándose la vuelta y levantando el pulgar con una sonrisa brillante.

— ¿Lo harás? ¡Gracias! -dijo emocionado, al ver que Lee se daba la vuelta, saco sus garras y trato de clavárselas en la espalda, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo, el alumno de Gai se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le asesto un patadón en la nuca.

-Y yo que iba a confiar en ti, iluso de mí.

-Argh... Escoria...

 _Mientras los dos luchaban, Nami no lo tenia tan fácil contra la jirafa del Cipher Pol._

-Que yo tenga que enfrentar a una chica, pero me da igual... Rankyaku! -comenzó a girar sobre si mismo para lanzar el ataque hacia arriba y cayese encima de Nami, pero aunque los ataques descendieron no la tocaron, al levantar la mirada vio una enorme mano que lo protegía.

-Sasuke?

-No creas que lo hago por ti, solo estabas en el lugar y momento correcto.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

-Hmpf.

— ¿Acaso sois tan estúpidos de enfrentarme?

-Yo no luchare contra ti -dijo Nami -Sasuke lo hará.

— ¿Yo por que?

-Porque una señorita como yo no debe ensuciarse las manos, adiós Sasuke-kun -tras despedirse con la mano salió corriendo de ahí, mientras Luffy llegaba a la base de Robin, allí la joven morena lo esperaba.

— ¿Has venido a detenerme? De acuerdo, entonces ven a intentarlo.

-No, voy a derrotarte, Robin! ¡Eso hará que vuelvas a ser tu misma!

— ¿Que dices...? Soy tu enemigo... ¡Mas te vale que estés listo!

-Hace rato que lo estoy -movió su brazo hacia el costado y activo el Gear Second.

-Pobre iluso -por toda la zona del campo de batalla comenzaron a salir clones de Robin, los cuales emitieron un brillo rojo de sus ojos y liberaron humo de su cuerpo -para asegurarme -varios brazos enormes brotaron del suelo y bloquearon la salida -solo es una medida preventiva -contesto sonriendo.

Fuera de ahí, Sasuke y Kaku peleaban a espadazo limpio sin conseguir herirse.

-No lo entiendo, con el sharingan tendría que poder ver sus movimientos, y no puedo.

-Te sorprende, verdad que si, Uchiha.

— ¿Sabes quien soy? -comento con la mirada seria.

-Si, conocemos tu historia y la de tu clan.

— ¿Como es eso posible?

-Somos antiguos miembros de Cipher Pol, sabemos quienes sois vosotros, shinobis de Konoha.

-Tengo que reconocer que sois inteligentes, pero los Uchiha somos genios, yo especialmente.

-Si tan listo eres, por que nunca te diste cuenta de que Itachi mato al clan Uchiha para protegerte de Danzo Shimura y sus compañeros.

— ¡No te atrevas a nombrar a mi hermano! -para sorpresa de Kaku, Sasuke formo al Susanno'o de forma completa -¡te aplastaré como a una mosca!

— ¿¡C-como!? -sin darle tiempo a moverse, el hombre jirafa fue golpeado por un puño del Uchiha y antes de chocar contra algo lo agarro con ambas manos mientras lo apretaba con fuerza.

— ¡Sufre! ¡Sufre! -gritaba Sasuke mientras Kaku era apretado sin piedad y soltaba alaridos de dolor.

-¡Suéltalo de una vez! No me oyes Sasuke? ¡Déjalo ir ya!

-Cállate Naruto! ¡Voy a hacerlo sufrir y a matarlo!

— ¡No puedes matar a un inocente!

— ¡Este tipo no es ningún inocente, es basura!

-No importa lo que sea, no debes hacerlo.

-Esta bien, pero luego no quiero reproches -soltó a Kaku y desactivo el Susanno'o.

-Gracias -dijo serio para luego mirar los brazos de Robin bloqueando la entrada al lugar -confío en que lograras salvarla, pero por si acaso me quedaré protegiendo este sitio.

 _En la guarida de Robin, Luffy combatía a los clones de su oponente._

-Que te ocurre, Mugiwara? ¿Tienes problemas?

— ¡Argh, cállate! -varios brazos aparecieron en su cuerpo para retorcerlo, pero el los destruyó fácilmente -estos trucos no funcionan conmigo.

-Muy bien, pues es hora de usar mi as en en la manga -acto seguido los clones se juntaron hasta que formaron una Nico Robin de casi 5 metros -a ver de que eres capaz, Monkey D Luffy.

-Me subestimas, Gomu Gomu no... -alargo sus brazos hasta que dos manos pequeñas aparecieron y se las apartaron.

-Imbécil -levanto su enorme brazo y se dispuso a aplastarlo, pero este se subió encima y comenzó a correr por el brazo esquivando manos que trataban de cogerlo -maldito insecto -trato de agarrarlo con la otra mano, entonces dio un salto y la esquivo, siguió corriendo hasta su hombro, desde ahí se subió a la nariz y cuando vio la palma de la mano, dio una salto hacia atrás viendo como la enorme figura se pegaba.

-Shishishi, es hora de salvarte -mordió su pulgar y tras hinchar su brazo lo dosifico en el otro, luego alargo sus brazos hacia atrás todo lo posible para usar Busoshoku Haki y cubrir ambos puños -Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum -las enormes palmas de Luffy impactaron en el pecho del clon gigante y este exploto lanzando a Robin contra el suelo pero no se hizo daño gracias a muchas manos que hizo aparecer, luego se puso de pie y Luffy se acercaba a paso lento -estas bien?

-Ugh... No te acerques mas... -dijo la morena -y-yo tengo que salir de aquí -pensó cuando justamente apareció una puerta aérea y entro en ella.

-Espera Robin! No te vayas, Robin! -corrió para evitar su huida, cuando Blueno salió de la puerta y cayo al suelo sin conocimiento.

-Tu... Sinvergüenzas... Yo... Aun no he terminado -dijo Kaku mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

— ¿Como es posible? ¿Sera por el efecto del dial? -pensó Gaara viéndolo todo.

 _Y cuando por fin se había puesto de pie, la enorme figura de Rob Lucci en su forma de leopardo, apareció detrás de él._

-Ya basta, Kaku. Deja de ponerte en ridículo.

-¿¡Uh...!? -al girarse recibió un Shigan que le destrozo el dial que llevaba.

-Eh? ¿Que le pasa a ese muchacho? -se pregunto el Kazekage.

 _Tras destruir el dial, tambien se rompieron los del resto de sus compañeros_

-Pues bien, ¿donde estoy?

-¿Que nos ha pasado?

-Chicos, tambien habéis perdido el control por el "Dial de Frenesí".

-Puf, esto es vergonzoso -comento Kaku con la mirada baja.

 _Al poco rato apareció Smoker con la mirada seria._

-Entonces, cual es el próximo movimiento del Cipher Pol?

-El Gobierno Mundial nos ha ordenado controlar la alianza "Kurohige-Orochimaru", todo lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es cumplir con nuestras órdenes.

-¿Si? Lo que significa que nuestro enemigo es el mismo...

-Lamentablemente, no estamos interesados en ayudaros -dijo de brazos cruzados, para irse de allí con sus compañeros a través de una puerta aérea de Blueno.

-Bah, al fin y al cabo lo suponía -pensó para darse la vuelta y marcharse, allí vio a Gaara, Crocodile y Don Tercero hablando.

-Crocodile, tu tambien piensas que la "alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru" es tu enemiga, ¿verdad? ¿Te interesaría venir con nosotros?

-¡De ninguna manera iré con vosotros! Si queréis fingir que os lleváis bien entre piratas y shinobis, allá vosotros.

-Yija! ¡Eso no bastará, Croco-boy! -dijo una voz que parecía masculina detrás de Gaara

-Tu... ¿Por que has aparecido?

-He oído lo que esta "alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi" esta haciendo, yo no podía mantenerme al margen y observar esta situación inusual, ¿no crees? -dijo con una gran sonrisa -Croco-boy, no puede gustarte lo rápido que Kurohige esta progresando, ¿verdad?

-¿¡Si, y...!?

-Necesitamos la fuerza para oponernos a Kurohige y a Orochimaru! ¡Si te unes a nosotros, seremos bastante más fuertes!

-¿Así que estas insinuando que queréis utilizarme? Parece que deseas morir -comento amenazando a Ivankov con el garfio.

-Je-jefe, ¡cálmese y piénselo! Tal y como están las cosas, tarde o temprano Kurohige nos absorberá...

-¡Una insignificante rata apestosa como tu no puede hablarme así! -gritó agarrándolo del cuello — ¿Estas sugiriendo que soy mas débil que Kurohige?

-Da igual lo fuerte que seas, no puedes ir a contracorriente, acabaras siendo el peón de Kurohige en algún momento, ¿Podrás soportar esa humillación? -pregunto Gaara seriamente

-Hmpf.

-¡El chico tiene razón! ¡Si no derrotamos a Kurohige ahora, dentro de poco el mundo acabara en una situación peor! -comentó Ivankov - ¡no podemos hacer milagros si no atacamos juntos!

-De acuerdo, pero solo hasta que consiga su cabeza -soltó a Don Tercero y se dirigió al barco, cuando se acercaba miro a Luffy unos instantes -por esto no pienses ni por un instante que somos amigos -luego siguió su camino al Sunny.

-Shishishi... Parece que tenemos un acuerdo -dijo Luffy sonriente a Gaara e Ivankov -¿entonces nos damos prisa?

-Si, vámonos ya.

 _Cuando todos estaban en el barco se despidieron de la gente del lugar y zarparon a su próximo destino._

 _ **Continuara...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Mr. Conde de Urano por su review del capitulo anterior.**

 _Después de reclutar a Emporio Ivankov, Crocodile y Don Tercero, la "alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi" siguió su viaje para encontrar al resto de la tripulación y el paradero de la "alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru"._

 _Mientras viajaban, Ivankov convocó una pequeña reunión con la alianza y los otros Kages, y les recomendó que buscasen tripulaciones importantes y aldeas aliadas, idea que fue desechada rápidamente por los cinco Kages._

-¿Y por que no? Seriamos un grupo poderoso, ¿no crees? -preguntó Ivankov a Gaara despues de terminar la reunion.

-Entendemos a que te refieres, pero mejor que tener cientos de piratas y shinobis como aliados, podriamos lograr mucho mas con la tripulacion de Mugiwara.

-Oh, ¡haz lo que quieras! -exclamo negando con la cabeza y tapándose la cara.

 _El Kage pasó del revolucionario y se acerco para hablar con Crocodile_

-Ahora que estás con nosotros, no sabrás donde estará su tripulación.

-Por los rumores que oí, se dice que Thriller Bark actúa como una fortaleza móvil para la alianza.

-Entonces, eso significa que están en Thriller Bark, ¿no?

-Probablemente.

 _Tras saber donde podrían estar ocultados, Gaara activo las comunicaciones con los Kages, y les explico lo que sabia._

-Si dices que están allí, creo que dirigiré la operación, siempre y cuando a los demás no os importe.

-No, tú conoces más la niebla que nosotros.

-Excelente -dijo sonriente Mei.

 _Tras cortar la conversación comento que a partir de ese momento, la Mizukage les ayudaría._

 _Después de dejar a Gaara, fueron hacia Kirigakure, donde Mei los esperaba._

-Muy buenas a todos, ya sabemos donde están oculta la isla de Moria, vamos entonces.

Y así, el Thousand Sunny llego por tercera vez a Thriller Bark.

-Nico Robin y ese tipo de la nariz alargada deberían estar allí -dijo Crocodile señalando el enorme castillo -bah, me da exactamente igual.

-Tú lo has dicho, ¡así que asegúrate de trabajar con nosotros!

-Horohorohoro... ¡Yo tambien ayudaré! ¡Este sitio parece mi jardín!

-Te debemos una, bueno, ¿que tal si nos damos prisa y limpiamos este desastre?

-¡Yo tambien voy! Yija!

Y así, Mei, Crocodile, Hinata, Ivankov, Perona, Luffy y varios shinobis fueron en busca de los chicos.

-¡Vamos a traer de vuelta a un chico llamado Usopp y a una chica llamada Robin, que están escondidos en este castillo! -explico Mei -¡pero primero tenemos que encargarnos de los zombis posicionados delante de la puerta principal!

-¡Si, vamos allá! -exclamo el líder del grupo de shinobis.

 _En el castillo, Gecko Moria observaba la llegada de la alianza rival desde el balcón._

-Ugh, están aquí... Aguantad hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

-Ah, déjamelo a mi... ¡Mientras yo este aquí, este castillo nunca caerá! -dijo Usopp haciendo un saludo y salió del castillo.

 _Abajo, Crocodile peleaba contra zombis derribándolos con tornados de arena._

-Supongo que necesitamos un punto de apoyo desde el que atacar el castillo, un territorio cercano vendría bien -pensó dirigiéndose al sur, mientras, Ivankov iba al centro de la isla.

-Zombis... ¡No están a mi altura! -se dijo la reina de Kamabakka atacando a sus enemigos a base de guiños.

 _Del suelo de la isla salieron tres zombis, grandes y fuertes con armas, que fueron a atacar a un pequeño grupo de shinobis que trataban de acceder por los lados del castillo, pero los shinobis tuvieron la ayuda de Perona y Hinata._

En cambio, Luffy de frente comenzó a derribar a los que protegían la puerta principal.

-Todo marcha según el plan.

-¡El enemigo parece mas que capaz...! ¡Idiotas! Que están haciendo mis zombis.

 _Finalmente las dos chicas protegieron a los shinobis, quienes pudieron acceder al castillo._

-Excelente, todo parece ir bien... ¡A este paso conquistaremos el castillo enseguida!

-¡Ugh, zombis inútiles! -pensó Moria -parece que estamos rodeados, ¡eh Robin! ¡Narizotas! ¡Haced algo!

-No tienes ni que decirlo... -entonces hizo aparecer clones por el campo de batalla.

-¡Te mostraré mi verdadero poder! -usando su enorme arma Kabuto comenzó a lanzar proyectiles por todo Thriller Bark.

 _Con los clones de Robin y los disparos de Usopp, la balanza se decantaba a favor de Moria, gracias a eso la zona central estaba a punto de ser reconquistada por los zombis del ex Shichibukai._

-¡Solo son los zombis! ¡Pero hay demasiados! -gritaba de pánico el revolucionario cuando un proyectil impacto cerca de donde estaba y lo derribo, pero al levantar la vista vio un clon de Robin.

-Fufufu, hasta aquí llega tu momento, Emporio Ivankov.

-Noooo, es broma -sonrió e hizo un Hell Wink que lo envió al aire, para luego usar otro y aterrizar en el Sunny -lo siento chicos.

-Un poco de cuidado -dijo Law entrando en el acuario del barco -espero que esto termine pronto, tengo ganas de seguir con el plan de enfrentar a Kaido.

 _De nuevo en el campo de batalla._

-¿Q-que? ¡No se nada de un interruptor en una habitación secreta que abre y cierra las puertas del castillo! -dijo Perona nerviosa por alguna razón.

-Vaya, por fin hacemos progresos, que alguien vaya con ella y encuentre ese interruptor.

-Yo iré con ella -dijo Sasuke saliendo del barco.

-Por que quieres ayudarla, Sasuke-kun? -pregunto Sakura con curiosidad

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -corrió a buscar a Perona.

-Espero que no se haya enamorado de esa, por que si no -levantó el puño y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Sakura-chan, ¿que te pasa?

-A mi nada, Naruto, tranquilo -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Solo cállate y ven conmigo! ¡Este sitio es como mi jardín!

 _Y así Sasuke siguió a la Princesa Fantasma para buscar el interruptor, mientras Luffy atacaba a los zombis que salían sin parar, pero entonces otro disparo de Usopp mató al líder de los shinobis que atacaban por los lados, haciendo que un zombi alto y oscuro saliera del suelo y golpease a Hinata._

 _Al ver eso, dentro de Naruto surgió una mezcla de ira y preocupación, que le impulsó a proteger a la Hyuga, activó el Modo Sabio y fue a salvarla._

-¡Naruto-kun, no! -exclamó Lee intentando pararlo pero no sirvió de nada

-Déjalo, Lee-san, el amor es así, y cuando ves sufrir a alguien que quieres, no hay nada que te puedas hacer, es fuerte y capaz.

-Tienes razón, ¡adelante Naruto-kun! ¡Muéstrale la llama de la juventud!

 _Tras vencer a zombis que se interponían en su camino, Sasuke y Perona llegaron a la sala del interruptor, pero vieron que Usopp lo protegía._

-¡Venid a mi! ¡Me niego a ser derrotado!

-Narizotas... ¡Es como si el dial te hubiera convertido en una persona totalmente diferente!

-¡A callar! Midori Boshi: Rafflesia -comenzó a disparar contra los dos, pero Sasuke los destruía gracias a sus jutsus Katon.

-Ríndete ahora, tus flores no pueden con mi fuego.

-Grrr, maldito... ¡Tengo que retirarme! -salió corriendo y entro en otra habitación, que se cerró impidiendo la entrada de nadie.

-Si presiono este interruptor... -con un poco de miedo, pulsó el botón y todas las puertas excepto las de la habitación de Moria se abrieron.

-¡Jojo, bien hecho! -dijo Mei -¡ahora podemos entrar!

 _Del interior del castillo comenzaron a salir zombis, que Luffy derribó haciéndoles perder la sombra gracias a su Haoshoku Haki._

 _Poco antes de que se abrieran las puertas, Naruto protegía a Hinata._

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupado mientras mantenía la mirada con el zombi.

-S-si, gracias Naruto-kun -contesto colorada al verse hablando con el rubio casi sin tartamudear.

 _El zombi oscuro sacó una enorme maza del suelo con la que trató de golpear al Uzumaki, pero gracias a su habilidad bloqueó el ataque y le asestó un puñetazo, luego se dispuso a partir el arma de su enemigo y creó un Rasengan más grande de lo normal, reventando al zombi y quitándole la sombra._

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Naruto-kun.

-No tienes que darlas, he hecho lo que habría hecho cualquiera -le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie con una enorme sonrisa de las suyas, lo que hizo enrojecerla totalmente y esta la agarro tímidamente sin decir nada.

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupado al verla con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-S-s-s-si -dijo con la mirada en el suelo y tartamudeando, luego levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y que no se preocupase y en ese instante, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, los dos shinobis se quedaron mirando fijamente. -¿Na-Naruto-kun? -pregunto con curiosidad al verlo con un ligero sonrojo.

 _Cuando el rubio estaba a punto de hablar, el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo hizo salió del trance y sin decir nada dejó a Hinata de pie y sola._

-¿Q-que le habrá ocurrido?

 _Desde su balcón Moria vio las puertas que se abrían._

-¡Insolentes idiotas! ¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? -dijo muy molesto cuando su Den Den Mushi sonó, tras cogerlo asintió y colgó -los refuerzos de Teach llegarán en cualquier momento, estaré bien si puedo aguantar hasta entonces.

-¡Haceros con las posiciones estratégicas del castillo y derribad enemigos! ¡Destruid a los zombis que vigilan la habitación de Moria!

 _Los shinobis que habían entrado luchaban con valentía, cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de repente y el ex Shichibukai se vio rodeado._

-¿Ya han atravesado las puertas? -se pregunto mientras entraban -puf... quizás debería salvarme yo mismo, por lo menos.

-¡Ríndete Gecko Moria! ¡Tienes las de perder!

-¿Ah si? -entonces un Den Den Mushi sonó en su bolsillo.

-¡Oye Moria! He asegurado una ruta de escape, yo te cubriré, así que escapa mientras puedas -dijo la voz de Zoro desde el caracol teléfono.

-Yo he asegurado la ruta -se oyó decir a Sanji cuando Zoro colgó el Den Den Mushi.

-Me voy de aquí, kishishi -se hundió en el suelo y salió de su habitación mientras era perseguido, cuando se encontró con Robin y Usopp -se nos echarán encima si intentamos escapar todos a la vez... ¡Narizotas, Robin, escapad cuando queráis! -se convirtió en una bandada de murciélagos y abandono a ambos piratas, quienes lo perseguían.

 _Al verlos salir, Mei lanzo un jutsu de lava que obligo a Robin y Usopp pararse de golpe._

-¡Si queréis liberar a los compañeros de Mugiwara, ahora es el momento! ¡No podemos dejar que escapen!

 _Al ver que los dos piratas no se podían acercar, decidió dejarlos abandonados._

-Supongo que no tengo más remedio que dejar a Robin y Narizotas -pensó Moria -no necesito subordinados que no pueda utilizar.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Vamos! -y de esta forma, los tres piratas abandonaron Thriller Bark en un barco oculto.

 _Cuando vieron que se habían ido, decidieron quedarse a luchar._

-Es momento de prepararnos para lo peor...

-Por mi bien... Solo quiero luchar.

Ambos juntaron espalda contra espalda y se prepararon para la pelea mientras los rodeaban.

-No tenéis escapatoria, rendíos -dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa

-Chica tonta -comento seriamente para crear un clon y atacar ambas a Hinata.

 _Gracias a su velocidad, la joven del clan Hyuga esquivaba los ataques de Nico Robin, cuando encontró el punto débil en la defensa del clon, activó el Byakugan y golpeo sus puntos vitales que hizo que el doble de Robin de deshiciera rápidamente._

-¡Maldita bruja! ¡No te lo perdonaré! -cruzó sus brazos e hizo brotar varias manos que agarraron a Hinata de los pies, pero usando un jutsu de sustitución consiguió soltarse del agarre y desde el aire mientras usaba el Byakugan vio un poder muy concentrado en una parte del cuerpo de la morena, dio una voltereta y cuando Robin se giró, Hinata palmeó el lugar donde vio el poder y la tiro contra el suelo, entonces se dio cuenta del dial, que se rompió gracias al golpe de Hinata.

-Eh... ¿Que he...? -dijo sintiéndose mareada y desconcentrada.

-Descansa un poco. Te lo explicaremos todo mas tarde -comento Mei con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Poco antes de derribar a Nico Robin._

-A estas alturas no tengo más remedio que dispersaros... ¡Y ese es trabajo de un hombre! ¿No te parece?

-¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡Haré que vuelvas a ser tu mismo enseguida, así que no intentes ninguna estupidez!

 _Antes de que Luffy pudiera atacarlo, Perona se lo impidió._

-Yo me ocuparé personalmente -dijo seriamente la Princesa Fantasma -¡he entrenado dos años para vencerle y hoy será el día! -entonces creó cuatro fantasmas negativos -Negative Hollow! -la chica de cabello rosa dirigió a sus pequeños aliados que impactaron en Usopp quien fue lanzado hacia atrás.

-¡Lo he logrado! -exclamó sonriente pero cambio a una cara de espanto al ver que se ponía de pie -¿¡q-q-que!?

-¡Ya te lo dije una vez, y lo vuelvo a repetir! ¡Yo soy un tipo negativo!

-NOOOOOO! -gritó tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse las orejas mientras ponía cara de sorpresa con los ojos muy salidos, dos mocos colgando y la lengua fuera.

-Ohh... ¿Que ha pasado? -preguntó Usopp agotado y un poco mareado, cuando le cayó del dial del bolsillo.

-¡Usopp ha recobrado el sentido! -dijo feliz Luffy.

-Dejadle en paz por ahora, podemos explicárselo todo mas adelante.

 _Cuando todo terminó, les contaron que había ocurrido y decidieron que ya era hora de abandonar Thriller Bark y subieron todos al barco._

-¡Robin! ¡Usopp! -exclamaron Chopper y Franky al verlos de nuevo.

-Lo siento, he hecho algo realmente horrible -dijo Robin con tristeza.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando...

-Está bien, chicos, ¡es culpa de ese desgraciado de Kurohige! -dijo Luffy muy enfadado para luego respirar hondo -aunque es una pena que no hayamos podido traer a Zoro y Sanji.

-¡Pero me alegra mucho de que los dos hayáis conseguido volver! -habló Nami acercándose a sus compañeros.

-Lo siento... ¡Puedes contar conmigo a partir de ahora!

-Eso me recuerda que Moria tambien escapó... ¿Que está planeando? -pregunto Luffy seriamente.

-No conozco los detalles... Pero me pregunto si Moria, Kurohige y Orochimaru no estarán intentando utilizar sus habilidades -comentó Robin cruzada de brazos y sujetándose la barbilla.

-Bueno, ¡entonces los eliminaré la próxima vez que nos encontremos! -dijo Mugiwara molesto -pero primero encontraremos a Zoro y Sanji.

-Si, esos tíos son demasiado fuertes. Estoy seguro de que están con Kurohige.

-Pero no sabemos donde se esconden.

-De estar en algún sitio, tiene que ser en Enies Lobby, últimamente ha estado exhibiendo su fuerza para convertirla en su base.

-¿¡En serio!? Bien, esta vez vamos a traer a Zoro y Sanji de vuelta.

-Un momento, ¿no se supone que ese lugar fue destruido por el Buster Call? Y leí en el diario que no la reconstruyeron.

-De hecho si seguía destruido, pero gracias a Orochimaru y a un hombre que usaba madera, volvieron a levantar el lugar como estaba antes de su destrucción.

-Vaya cosa, en fin.

-Iva-chan ha dicho que aumentar nuestras fuerzas era importante, ¡pero nuestro mejor recurso reside en permanecer todos juntos! -explicó Luffy -¡traeremos a Zoro y Sanji de vuelta, y después nos enfrentaremos a la "alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru" con nuestra tripulación a tope!

-¡SI! -exclamaron casi todos con emoción.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**_

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Lady Ashura Forte, Ultimate Dimentor y Mr. Conde de Urano por sus review y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**_

 _Tras liberar a Usopp y Nico Robin del control del Dial de Frenesí, la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi emprendió su viaje a Enies Lobby._

 _Mientras ellos viajan a la antigua isla judicial del Gobierno Mundial, la Alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru estaba consolidando sus fuerzas apoderándose de grandes instalaciones del gobierno, como Enies Lobby o la gran prisión, Impel Down._

 _Después de reunirse con el Tsuchikage, la alianza de Luffy encontró una ciudad portuaria, donde avistaron carceleros de Impel Down localizando prisioneros._

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Parece que los carceleros están persiguiendo a los prisioneros! -exclamo Don Tercero sorprendido.

-Es muy raro que los carceleros de la prisión estén en un sitio como este -dijo Robin -así que esos tipos tambien se han unido a la Alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru.

-¡Eh! ¡Es Darui! ¡Darui esta allí!

-Y la chica a su lado no es...

-¿Seguro que los vas a traer de vuelta? Es una perdida de tiempo... -interrumpió Don Tercero.

-¡Cállate! Darui y mi nieta son lo más importante.

-¡Es cierto! Vayamos a ayudar.

-¿Hay algún motivo para no hacerlo? -pregunto Onoki sonriendo -ambos son parte de nosotros, no fracaséis en traerlos de vuelta.

 _El barco ancló en uno de los puertos de la zona, del Sunny descendieron Luffy, Don Tercero, Onoki, Sasuke, Sakura y varios shinobis._

 _En la otra parte de la ciudad, Magellan observaba como sus hombres perseguían a los prisioneros._

-¡No dejéis que escapen! ¡Ejecutadlos ahí mismo si es necesario!

-¡Entendido!

-Enseñadles a los carceleros furiosos un par de cosas y liberad a los dos de una vez por todas -ordeno Onoki -hay varios tipos de prisioneros, algunos podrían resultar aliados útiles -pensó seriamente.

 _Bastante alejado de su base, Darui tambien perseguía a los prisioneros._

-¡No hay escapatoria, prisioneros! No dudare en cortaros miembro a miembro con esta espada -dijo Darui levantando el arma en alto.

-Tenemos que salvarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Debemos llegar a ellos de una vez, pero hay muchos enemigos bloqueando el camino.

 _Oculto detrás de una pared, el anterior líder de la Gran Alianza Pirata se escondía de sus perseguidores._

-Ya es mala suerte que hayan tenido que aparecer justo aquí -pensó Buggy viendo a los carceleros quienes buscaban prisioneros.

-¡Allí está! ¡Lo he encontrado!

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Malditos carceleros! ¿No os vais a rendir nunca? -grito mientras volvía a huir de ellos.

-Chicos, ese podría ser… ¿¡El legendario Buggy!?

-¡Que estáis haciendo idiotas! Ya tendrías que haber capturado a los prisioneros.

-Nos encargaremos de ellos enseguida de un solo golpe -dijo Hannyabal -¡muchachos, preparaos para salir cuando de la orden!

-¡Si señor!

 _Al final después de varios problemas, encontraron a Kurotsuchi._

-¡Por favor, despierta! -exclamó Sakura al ver a la joven de cabello corto -¡tu abuelo esta aquí!

-¿Abuelo...? Viejo... ¡No, retrocede! Voy a matar a los prisioneros.

 _Mientras intentaban convencer a la nieta de Onoki, Sasuke luchaba contra Darui._

-¡Estúpido Uchiha! ¡Voy a acabar contigo! ¡Ranton: Kuro Panther! -haciendo sellos con sus manos, Darui creo dos panteras eléctricas de color negro que se lanzaron contra Sasuke quien recubrió de espada con el Chidori y gracias al Sharingan logro destruirlas.

-Supongo que ahora me toca a mi -corrió hacia Darui y sin dejarle tiempo a protegerse, clavo su espada en el guardaespaldas del Raikage.

-¿¡Que has hecho!?

-No hay de que preocuparse -entonces retiro su espada y en lugar de sangre, el dial cayo totalmente roto.

-Uf... Lo siento, ya estoy bien -dijo cansado -pagaré los problemas que he causado con mi espada.

-Entonces vamos.

-Después de liberar a los dos shinobis, volvieron a centrarse en Magellan y los carceleros, mientras Buggy logro volver a esconderse.

-¡Puf, hasta la Marina esta involucrada! Tengo que salir de aquí mientras todavía este de una pieza.

 _Harto de la incompetencia de los suyos, Magellan decidió ir por las malas._

-Así que Mugiwara y su alianza están causando todos los problemas... Les enseñaré lo que es el infierno -pensó molesto mientras preparaba un ataque venenoso.

-Lord Tsuchikage! Acabamos de recibir un mensaje, dicen que el antiguo alcaide de Impel Down quiere lanzar veneno contra todos nosotros

-Se lo comunicare a todos -cogió un Den Den Mushi e hizo una llamada grupal, que les conto lo que sabia.

-Tened cuidado con el veneno de Magellan... ¡Oh, es verdad! -dijo Luffy dándose un golpe en la frente -tu, Tres, ¡vamos! Si alguien puede detenerlo eres tú.

-Veneno... Es cierto, apuesto a que mi cera pueda detenerlo -salió corriendo para intentar proteger la isla del veneno de Magellan.

-El poder de la Doru Doru... Eso puede traernos problemas -comento al ver cera en el aire -¡así que eliminadlo a él primero!

-Es mi turno, ¡allá voy! -exclamo Hannyabal en busca de Don Tercero.

-¡He confirmado la ruta de escape! A partir de ahora utilizare mi "tácticas de escape secretas".

 _Pero por mala suerte volvieron a verlo._

-¡Buggy el Payaso Estrella ha escapado! ¡A por él!

-¡Kyaaah! ¡Otra vez no! -volvió a huir cuando de repente oyó unos gritos y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a los guardias de la prisión siendo atacados por los prisioneros.

-Eh? ¿Que?

-Tú...eres...

-Yo creo que si, tiene que serlo.

-¿Os ocurre algo?

-Tu eres Buggy, el p-pirata que estuvo en el Oro Jackson, barco de Gold Roger?

-Si...

-¡Lo sabia!

-¡Buggy! ¡Buggy! ¡Buggy! -empezaron a corear los prisioneros.

-Deje que nos unamos a usted, ¡le seguiremos donde haga falta!

-¿Uniros a mi? -se dió la vio y se cruzo de brazos para pensar -con ellos a mi lado, puedo volver a intentar crear un gran grupo y conquistar todo... ¡Silencio perros! -gritó y se dio la vuelta de golpe -está bien, ¡uniros a mi y juntos acabaremos con estas malditas alianzas!

-¡Si!

 _Y junto a sus nuevos aliados, Buggy decidió retar a sus enemigos, aunque antes de poder hacer nada, se encontró con Onoki._

-¡Eh, nariz roja! Pareces mas vivo que nunca, ¿quieres unirte a todos nosotros?

-¿¡T-Tsuchikage!? ¿Quiere unir fuerzas con nosotros? Debéis de estar tramando algo... ¡No me engañaréis tan fácilmente!

-Como quieras muchacho... -suspiro mientras veía a Buggy y los prisioneros irse. -quizás todavía no has visto suficientes adversidades para comprender lo que estoy diciendo...

 _Alejados de allí, el equipo del Shichibukai hacia de las suyas._

-Uf... Uf... A por ello camaradas -dijo cansado -aunque atraparle no va a ser tarea fácil.

-En fin... ¿En que me he metido? ¡Dejadme el veneno a mí! -dijo Don Tercero activando las protecciones de cera.

 _Al ver que casi estaba todo cubriéndose de cera, Magellan no tuvo más remedio que evitar usar su ataque de veneno._

-Ugh... ¡Tu! ¡Nos han atrapado, ejecutaré yo mismo la sentencia!

 _Al saber que Magellan se disponía a participar en batalla, Buggy decidió escapar otra vez, pero volvió a encontrarse con Onoki._

-Nariz Roja, ¿todavía tienes dudas sobre unir fuerzas?

-¡Visto de esa manera, supongo que no tengo elección! ¡De acuerdo, unámonos! -dijo seriamente pero preocupado internamente.

-¡Vaya! Se ha aliado con el Tsuchikage, ¡el hombre que sobrevivió a Madara Uchiha! ¡Llévanos contigo, capitán Buggy!

-¡Gyahahaha! ¡Los vientos soplan a nuestro favor! Derrotad a Magellan!

-¡Si capitán! -todos empezaron a pelear contra marines y carceleros.

-Ratas de cloaca, ¡detenedles! -exclamo enviando a Minotauro y Hannyabal en busca de Buggy.

-Camaradas, ¡no permitáis por ningún motivo que Nariz Roja huya!

-¡Entendido!

En otra parte, el alcaide de la prisión ordenaba a sus hombres moverse.

-¡Atacad la base enemiga y acabad con ellos!

 _Mientras todo el mundo estaba metido en sus problemas, Luffy decidió ir a cortar el problema de raíz, dirigiéndose hasta el lugar donde estaba Magellan, al llegar este lo esperaba._

-Mugiwara no Luffy... ¿Todavía miras a la muerte a los ojos?

-¡No puedo perder dos veces ante el mismo oponente! ¡Si lo hago, nunca seré el Rey de los Piratas!

 _Cuando ambos oponentes se encontraron, llego Don Tercero al campo de batalla._

-Ma-Ma-Magellan! -grito asustado el hombre.

-¡Tres! -llamó Luffy al hombre con el numero de cabello -¡sal de aquí y cierra toda esta zona con tu cera, yo me encargare de pelear contra él!

-Eso será si yo dejo que lo haga -escupió una bola de veneno para matar a Don Tercero, pero Luffy llego a tiempo y golpeó el ataque que al tocar una pared se deshizo.

-Q-Que peligro -pensó Tercero para luego tapar el lugar de combate con su cera e incluso por encima de ambos -ahora puedes luchar, su veneno ya no puede hacer nada ante mi cera.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Luffy mirando la pared, para luego mirar a su oponente -Gear Second!

 _Fuera del lugar de batalla, el resto de la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi peleaba contra la Marina, los carceleros, el Minotauro y Hannyabal._

-Adelante muchachos, ¡no les temáis! -dijo el alcaide de la prisión animando a los suyos.

-No les tengáis miedo, ¡hemos peleado contra cosas peores! -exclamo Onoki animando a los shinobis

 _Durante el enfrentamiento, Sasuke se encontró con el Minotauro, quien estaba persiguiendo a Buggy, y Sakura con Hannyabal._

-¡Esta aquí! El Minotauro!

 _Cuando Sasuke y el Minotauro se vieron, el Uchiha decidió meter al animal en un genjutsu._

-Acaso ha conseguido dominarlo -pensó Buggy parándose de repente, pero su sorpresa no duro demasiado cuando el animal golpeo a Sasuke con su maza y lo mando a chocar contra una pared.

-¡Muuuu! ¡Muuuu!

-¡Kya! ¡Maldición! -Buggy volvió a salir corriendo del Minotauro quien lo estaba persiguiendo de nuevo.

En otro lado, Sakura se había encontrado con el alcaide de Impel Down.

-¡Quítate del medio! ¿¡No me oyes, pecho plano!?

-P-pecho plano... Me has llamado...

-No me escuchas, te he pedido que salgas del medio, pecho plano.

-¡Nadie me llama así y se va de rositas! -una aura de fuego rodeo a Sakura, tiro su puño hacia atrás recubierto de chakra -¡SHANNARO! -sin tener tiempo a hacer nada, Hannyabal recibió el golpe que le partió la mandíbula y debido a la fuerza del ataque, salió volando destruyendo varias paredes de la isla.

 _En la otra zona, Buggy aun era perseguido, cuando sin querer tropezó y acabo tirado por el suelo, cuando el Minotauro se paro y se preparo para golpear al Shichibukai, pero de repente una sombra salió de una pared y chocó con el Diablo Guardián y los dos salieron volando contra otra pared quedando KO._

-No me hagas daño -pensaba cubriéndose la cabeza, al no ver nada ni recibir golpes, se levanto y vio la escena, además de oír a varios prisioneros coreando su nombre -q-que ha pasado? -preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Sabíamos que lo hacías expresamente!

-Ha fingido que le tenía miedo, tambien que se caía y ha esperado a que Hannyabal hiciera eso.

-¡Buggy! ¡Buggy! ¡Buggy!

-¡S-si, todo ha sido mi plan maestro! Gyahahaha.

 _Tras recuperarse del golpe, Sasuke se coloco de pie y tras ver la escena, miro a través de los edificios y vio a Sakura con una mirada de rabia y odio._

-No se porque no me sorprende -dijo suspirando y volviendo al Sunny mientras Buggy celebraba junto a sus compañeros, en ese momento, hubo una especie de explosión, y al levantar la vista vieron a Magellan flotando en el cielo.

-Parece que el muchacho ha terminado la batalla -comento Onoki observando la derrota del actual vice alcaide de Impel Down.

Varios minutos antes de la victoria de Luffy.

-Te he vencido dos veces, ¿que te hace creer que puedes ganarme ahora?

-He estado entrenando dos años para superar cualquier adversidad y proteger a mis nakamas, ¡no volveré a perder!

 _Corrió hacia su rival y le dio una patada que evito saltando y tiro varios escupitajos venenos que esquivó dando volteretas hacia atrás, tras recomponerse alargo sus brazos y agarrando su cabeza se lanzó como un cohete y le dio un cabezazo, entonces sin dejarlo escapar, Magellan lo cogió de la cabeza y se lo devolvió dándole varios cabezazos, mientras recibía los golpes logro levantar sus manos y hacerle un aplauso en la cara que obligo a soltarlo, en el suelo estiro su brazo y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago._

-No lo haces nada mal -abrió su boca y soltó aire venenoso en la zona -puede que seas fuerte, pero no sobrevivirás ante mi.

-¡Eso habría sido antes! ¡Gracias a ti ahora soy inmune a tu veneno!

-¡Maldición! Pero no me importa, puede que seas inmune, ¡pero no lo eres a las quemaduras que hace mi veneno!

-¡He aguantado cosas peores! Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling! -a alta velocidad lanzaba su ataque dejando al vice alcaide sin respiración, hasta que creó un escudo de veneno y luego hizo aparecer la Hidra.

-¡Muere! -las tres grandes cabezas empezaron a atacar a Luffy, quien esquivaba las cabezas gracias al Kenbunshoku Haki, luego evitó las tres saltando hacia arriba y levanto la pierna y la hizo descender para destrozar las tres cabezas -no has aprendido la lección, ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres? -dijo seriamente en posición de lucha.

-¡A esto! -las tres cabezas se unieron y crearon una enorme boca que trato de comerse al pirata, así que dejó tragarse pero todo explotó debido a que Luffy liberó un poco de Haoshoku Haki. -¡no puede ser!

-No voy a volver a ser derrotado por ti, Magellan!

-¡Perderás Mugiwara! ¡No saldréis ninguno vivo!

-¡No permitiré que les hagas daño! -volvió a correr a su oponente para golpearlo, pero este creo un camino de veneno y salió hacia arriba, donde su veneno empezó a volverse rojo.

-¡Tendré que usar el arma secreta que seria capaz de destruir Impel Down! ¡Venom Demon! -el veneno que recubría completamente empezó a quemar el suelo y el techo.

-Si dejo que use ese ataque destruirá este lugar y a todos nosotros, no puedo permitirlo. -pensó Luffy observando la transformación, solo me queda una opción -entonces cogió aire y se hincho como una pelota, luego empezó a girar tu cintura hasta que quedo como un muelle, para finalmente soltar todo el aire y salir disparado hacia arriba. -Gomu Gomu no...

-¡Demon Hidra!

-Magellan creó una enorme cabeza para que se comiera a Mugiwara.

-¡Jet Storm!

 _Todavía girando, lanzó un puñetazo contra la cabeza de veneno que exploto en mil pedazos para luego seguir su camino y golpear al antiguo alcaide en la cara seguido luego de una rápida metralleta que lo golpeó por todos lados sin dejarle hacer el menor movimiento, cuando debido al poder corrosivo y la fuerza de los ataques, el techo que cubría la zona comenzó a destruirse y Magellan quedó KO, al final Luffy acabo cansado y dejo de atacar cayendo al suelo mientras Magellan seguía flotando en el aire._

-Shishishi, lo he logrado -dijo el joven con una sonrisa tumbado en el suelo.

 _Al ver que Luffy ya había ganado, Sakura decidió acercarse por ahí para curar a su nuevo compañero, cuando lo encontró, uso chakra curativo y tras levantarlo se fueron hacia el Thousand Sunny._

-¡Gyahahaha! ¡La victoria es mía! ¡Hoy es el comienzo de una nueva leyenda! -exclamó Buggy eufórico mientras los prisioneros coreaban su nombre.

-¡Un grito de victoria, camaradas! ¡Somos más fuertes que nunca! -exclamó Onoki contento, cuando intento ponerse mas recto, le crujió la espalda -¡ayayayayay! ¡Me duele! -dijo frotándose la espalda, y entonces vio a su nieta.

-Abuelo, lo siento... He hecho algo terrible...

-Perdóname, Kurotsuchi. No proteger a mi nieta indica que me he debilitado.

-Ese maldito Kurohige tiene la culpa. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo deprisa! -dijo un molesto Darui.

-Es mejor que subamos al barco y me llevéis de vuelta a casa.

-¿Ahora? Con lo que nos ha costado salir de aquí vivos.

-Ya lo se, pero no esperaba que me diera otro tirón en la espalda.

-En fin, que le vamos a hacer.

-Soy demasiado viejo para estas mierdas -pensó mientras era acompañado por su nieta.

 _Cuando todos estuvieron ya subidos en el Sunny, Luffy y Nami vieron a Buggy por ahí._

-Oye, ¿y tu por que estas aquí?

-El Tsuchikage me rogó que viniera, y ya que tambien soy un hombre, ¡decidí ayudar! -dijo señalándose con el dedo orgulloso -soy el antiguo líder de la gran alianza pirata que casi logró dominar el mundo. He venido para ayudar, y estoy planeando subir a ese gran barco.

-Kurohige tomo el control de esa alianza fácilmente, ¿verdad? -dijo Nami riéndose.

-¡Cállate! Pero es cierto... Voy a seguir con esto hasta que pueda eliminar a esos malditos Kurohige y Orochimaru!

-Bien, ¡luchemos juntos! Yo tambien quiero eliminarlos a ambos. -comento molesto. -pero para eso necesitamos a Zoro y a Sanji.

-Entonces démonos prisa en llevar al Tsuchikage y luego nos dirigiremos a Enies Lobby -dijo Nami seria, para luego mirar a Franky -¡pongámonos en marcha de una vez!

-¡Excelente! -dijo el cyborg de pelo azul colocándose las gafas y emprendiendo el viaje otra vez.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Respuesta a Lady Ashura: De hecho esta basado en el final del juego del 3 y la historia del One Piece Pirate Warriors 2 pero adecuada a la historia canon y sustituyendo a los piratas de Shirohige por los personajes de Naruto.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**_

 _ **Capitulo dedicado a Victor018, Mr. Conde de Urano y Lady Ashura Forte por sus review y favoritos del capitulo anterior.**_

 _Después de vencer a Magellan, rescatar a Darui y Kurotsuchi y reclutar a Buggy y los prisioneros, la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi devolvió al Tsuchikage a su aldea, luego Darui los convenció de ir a buscar al Raikage a Kumogakure, tras un largo viaje lo recogieron y se embarcaron de nuevo a Enies Lobby._

 _Finalmente llegaron e invadieron el lugar, pero para su sorpresa fueron rápidamente rodeados por más de 10000 marines y guardias de Enies Lobby, y en lo alto del lugar vieron a Orochimaru junto a Zoro y Sanji, quienes dirigían a los soldados._

-Así que estamos rodeados, eh... ¡Ese maldito Orochimaru nos estaba esperando! -comento el Raikage molesto.

-Parece que era una trampa -dijo Mihawk -utilizó a Roronoa y a los demás como cebo, y nos atrajo hasta aquí.

-Bueno, podría ser el caso, pero no vamos a retirarnos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo cierto es que nuestra tripulación esta aquí -dijo Nico Robin acercándose a ambos hombres. -no importa lo difícil que se ponga, no vamos a retroceder.

-¿No estáis extraordinariamente entusiasmados?

-El gobierno me detuvo una vez y me trajo aquí, entonces, aunque les iba a convertir en enemigos del Gobierno Mundial mi tripulación vino y me saco de aquí. Ahora me toca a mí ir... ¡Y no fracasaré en traerlos de vuelta!

 _En lo alto de Enies Lobby, Orochimaru observaba a sus enemigos._

-¡Han caído en mi trampa! ¡Rodeadlos y derribadlos! -ordeno la serpiente.

-Podemos encargarnos de Orochimaru mas tarde, ¡ahora rescatad al resto de los piratas Mugiwara primero!

-Y a que estamos esperando, ¡vamos a por ellos! -grito Naruto saltando del Sunny, luego lo siguieron Mihawk, Robin y Sasuke.

-¡De acuerdo camaradas! Tomad el control de un territorio del sud y abrid una brecha en la zona -ordenó el Raikage a los shinobis.

 _En las zonas Este y Oeste, Zoro y Sanji se preparaban para empezar a actuar._

-¡Mataré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino! -pensó el espadachín mientras se colocaba su pañuelo en la cabeza.

-¡Así que están buscando pelea! Muy bien.

 _Y entonces ambos hombres salieron de sus respectivas zonas, solo para encontrarse con Naruto._

-¡Esperad! ¡Estamos aquí para ayudaros a recobrar la razón!

 _Al oír la voz del rubio, se giraron para verlo y se prepararon para atacarlo._

 _Lejos de allí, los shinobis y prisioneros lograr tomar el control de sur._

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Parece que han sido capaces de tomar el control del territorio! -dijo el Raikage orgulloso, pero entonces vio como eran rodeados -¡atravesad el cerco y asegurad una ruta de escape! -ordenó el Kage de Kumo.

-Si, Lord Raikage.

 _Al ver que todos comenzaban a ser derrotados, Orochimaru decidió usar su plan B._

-Ya basta con esta "alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi", ¡detenedles!

-¡Shahahaha! ¡Los humanos sois inferiores después de todo!

-¡No valéis ni como aperitivo! ¡Majajaja!

-¡Dejad de hablar! ¡Utilizad las armas como es debido!

 _Las tres que aparecieron eran Arlong, Wapol y Don Krieg, luego se fueron hacia al campo de batalla quedándose Orochimaru solo._

-Siempre es agradable ver a una tripulación reunirse otra vez, Sasuke-kun -dijo dándose la vuelta y observando al joven Uchiha con una sonrisa -aunque sea como enemigos... Fufufufu.

-No se que te ha pasado, ¡pero voy a terminar contigo ahora!

-Adelante Sasuke-kun.

 _El joven preparó el Chidori y trató de atacar a la serpiente quien lo esquivó con un salto hacia el aire y empezó a hacer sellos._

-Katon: Bomba Dragon!

 _Orochimaru escupió un dragón de fuego con dos cabezas, que comenzaron a perseguir al Uchiha, quien las esquivó hasta que paro de golpe, y en el último instante usó un Shinra Tensei para alejarlas pero no esperó que al ser tocadas explotaran y destrozaran el suelo, cayendo ambos._

-¿¡Como es posible que sepas usar jutsus Katon!?

-Es una sorpresa, Sasuke-kun, pero no es lo único que se hacer.

-¡Amaterasu! -del ojo del Uchiha salió una potente llamarada negra que comenzó a quemar a la serpiente.

-¡Argh! ¡Bastardo! ¡Como duele! -grito mientras rodaba por el suelo tratando de apagar las llamas.

-¡Solo yo puedo pararlas! Y lo hare cuando me cuentes quien eres en realidad.

-¿¡Que!?

-¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta? Pareces Orochimaru pero a la vez noto algo distinto en ti.

-Soy yo, tu antiguo maestro.

-Si, pero a la vez siento a Kabuto, me siento igual que en la pelea que tuve junto a Itachi. -dijo con los ojos cerrados para luego volver a mirarlo -deja de fingir que mi Amaterasu te quema.

-Me has pillado -entonces "Orochimaru" se abrió por la mitad y salió una enorme cabeza de serpiente que vomito al Sannin.

-Este es Orochimaru, yo soy su alter ego, gracias a un experimento con Kabuto, el se reimplanto sus células y naci yo, pero para sobrevivir lo necesito, así que... -la criatura abrió la boca y se comió a Orochimaru y lanzo una bomba de humo, que cegó a Sasuke unos instantes, lo que aprovecho para huir.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te encontraré!

-Fufufu, otra vez quizás -salió de la torre y decidió huir -es momento de retirarse, Zoro, Sanji! ¡Salid de aquí!

-Muy bien -dijeron ambos al unísono mientras escapaban de Naruto.

-¡Maldición!

-¡Uzumaki! Parece que Orochimaru se ha ido, es la oportunidad de recuperar a los compañeros de Mugiwara.

-A ver que puedo hacer -se preparó para hacer un clon, cuando se dio cuenta de que tres personas causaban problemas -alguien se tendrá que ocupar de Zoro y Sanji, yo tratare de parar a los otros tres.

-¡Los demás cerrad su ruta de escape! Derrotad a esos dos antes de que escapen.

-No hace falta, para redimirme de lo ocurrido en Thriller Bark, ¡yo aseguraré la ruta de escape! ¡Yiiiiija! -Ivankov saltó del barco y fue a bloquear la salida por donde había huido Orochimaru.

 _En la zona que había protegido antes, Zoro se comunico con sus tres aliados._

-¡Krieg, Arlong y Wapol! ¡Os dejo el resto a vosotros! ¡Traedme la cabeza de todos estos desgraciados!

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Crees que puedes dar órdenes a un rey!?

Y así, Zoro y Sanji comenzaron a correr en caminos diferentes para escapar.

-Yo me encargare de Roronoa. -dijo Mihawk corriendo a buscar al espadachín.

-Dejadme a Sanji a mi -dijo Robin mientras iba tras el cocinero.

-¡Tragaos esto! ¡Bomba de gas venenoso! ¡MH5! -desde otra zona alta, Don Krieg lanzo varias bombas de veneno, cuando de repente fueron destruidas.

-¡No permitiré que envenenes a nadie! -exclamo Naruto plantándose delante de Krieg.

 _Cuando Arlong y Wapol se preparaban para acabar con todos y huir, tambien se toparon con Naruto._

 _En otra parte, Mihawk logró alcanzar a Zoro y se enfrentó a él._

-¡Sal de mi camino, Ojos de Halcón!

 _Mientras eso ocurría, Sanji huía y atacaba a los shinobis y prisioneros, cuando de repente Robin se metió en su camino._

-¡Detente!

 _Pero Sanji hizo caso omiso, giró sobre si mismo y se preparó para pegarle una patada, cuando en el último instante paro el pie muy cerca de la cara de Robin, luego lo bajo y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos para entonces observarla._

-¡Aunque me cueste la vida, jamás golpeare a una mujer!

-Fufufu, lo sé -dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. -si no te importa, yo me llevo esto -creó una mano y saco el Dial de Frenesí, lo soltó y lo aplasto con el pie -¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-Ugh, oh, ¿que estoy...? -se agarró la cabeza por el dolor. -no se lo que esta pasando, tengo que volver con mi tripulación.

-Yo te acompañaré.

 _Y así, Robin llevo a Sanji mientras eran protegidos por sus aliados._

-Tú llévalo al barco que nosotros os protegeremos.

-Muchas gracias -contesto la mujer sonriendo.

 _Tras esquivar a Mihawk, Zoro se estaba acercando a la zona de escape, cuando Ivankov se lo impidió._

-Hell Wink -tras aparecer hizo guiñar su ojo y Zoro salió volando varios metros.

-Maldito -cuando se disponía a atacarlo, una sombra apareció y bloqueo el arma.

-Tu objetivo soy yo, Roronoa. -dijo Mihawk

-¡Lárgate de aquí! Tengo que volver con los míos.

-Esos desgraciados no son nada tuyo.

-¡Silencio!

Los dos espadachines empezaron otra pelea, en otras zonas, Naruto y dos clones luchaban ante Arlong, Krieg y Wapol.

-Los humanos sois de una raza inferior, los Gyojin pronto conquistaremos estas tierras.

-Cuanto sufrimiento has debido de soportar para pensar así, pero no lograreis nada porque gracias a Gyojins como Jinbe, los humanos y los Gyojin pueden convivir juntos y este mundo de odio puede cambiar.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Los Gyojin somos una raza superior!

 _Se abalanzó contra Naruto y trato de morderlo con su enorme dentadura pero el rubio conseguía evitar los ataques, hasta que saltó y se colocó detrás de Arlong para atacarlo, pero este se giró a tiempo y le asestó un puñetazo para cogerlo de la cabeza y estrellarlo contra el suelo._

-Shahaha, ¿lo ves? ¡Los humanos sois débiles por naturaleza!

-¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer? -creó un brazo de chakra y agarró a Arlong y lo lanzó para apartarlo y quitar su cabeza del hoyo -puede que seas diferente, pero si nos hacen daño nos quejamos, o cuando nos tiran fuego nos quemamos, ¡así que al fin y al cabo somos iguales!

-¡C-cállate!

-Cuando sea Hokage cambiaré el odio del mundo, ¡podemos superarlo aunque gente como tu nos lo impida! -formó un pequeño Rasengan y lo choco contra su pecho hundiéndolo en una pared que acabo cayendo sobre Arlong dejándolo KO. -aquí ya he hecho mi trabajo -de esta forma el clon desapareció.

 _En otra zona, Naruto acababa de vencer a Wapol, y el segundo clon seguía combatiendo a Krieg._

-Jamás podrás derrotarme muchacho, ¿porque no te unes a mí?

-¡Nunca me uniría a tipos como vosotros!

-¡Grave error!

 _De su dorada armadura, Don Krieg saco un enorme Bazooka y se preparo para eliminar a Naruto, pero este uso la capa de chakra de Kurama para protegerse de la explosión._

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Es lo que pasa cuando no se aceptan mis propuestas! ¡Jajaja!

-Y tu parece que te emocionas antes de tiempo -de entre el humo apareció completamente ileso.

-¿¡Co-como es posible!? ¡Tendrías que haber muerto!

-¡Ya ves que no!

 _Hizo aparecer dos brazos de chakra y golpeo la armadura, dejándola rota por el centro, para entonces preparar un Rasengan y atacarlo que hizo reventarla en mil pedazos y finalmente corrió hacia él y le pego un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo sin conocimiento._

-En el fondo ha sido un combate bastante duro, ¡pero nada que yo no pueda hacer! Jejeje -entonces desapareció en una nube de humo.

 _Cuando Naruto y los clones vencieron a Arlong, Don Krieg y Wapol, alumno y maestro seguían con su feroz batalla._

-No eres oponente para mi, Ojos de Halcón.

-Tengo que decir que has mejorado bastante, pero eso no quiere decir nada para mí.

 _Los dos espadachines chocaron sus espadas con fiereza e impidiendo que ni una ni el otro ganara terreno._

-¿¡Por que no te rindes!? ¿Acaso crees que me ganaras?

-Por supuesto -entonces Mihawk empujo a Zoro y entonces saco su espada enana y se la clavo en la zona donde escondía el dial, que se partió al instante.

-¡Ahh! ¿Umm? ¿Que demonios estoy...? -se pregunto Zoro desorientado tras perder el Dial -en fin, vámonos a casa... ¿Donde esta el Thousand Sunny?

-Muy bien, los hemos recuperado sanos y salvos -dijo el Raikage orgulloso.

 _Tras ser rescatados, Zoro y Sanji se encontraron a Chopper y a Luffy, quien se había despertado de su siesta tras la pelea ante Magellan._

-¡Zoroooo! ¡Sanjiii! -exclamo feliz el pequeño reno corriendo hacia sus amigos.

-¡Por fin habéis venido! -dijo Luffy con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Lo siento... Os he causado problemas todo este tiempo.

-Ni siquiera se como pediros disculpas por todo esto...

-¡No hay necesidad de disculparse! -comentó Luffy sonriente -¡me alegro mucho de haberos recuperado y de que la tripulación este completa! Además, no podría haber seguido este viaje sin vosotros, chicos, ¡ahora por fin podremos continuar!

-¡Tienes razón, démonos prisa! -exclamo Zoro.

-¡A partir de ahora, iremos contigo hasta el fin del mundo!

-Chicos, venid conmigo un momento -dijo Luffy avisando a sus nakamas para hablar en privado.

-¡Por fin hemos reunido a toda la tripulación! -dijo Nami.

-Entonces, dejaremos ya la "alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi" y volveremos a nuestro verdadero viaje junto a Law?

-Que vamos a hacer, Luffy?

-No puedo permitir que ese maldito de Kurohige se escape, ¡voy a eliminarlo!

-Estoy de acuerdo con el capitán, no puedo perdonar a alguien que ha manipulado a nuestra tripulación como ha querido. -dijo Robin molesta.

-Es cierto, aunque disolviéramos la alianza ahora, tendríamos que hacer algo al respecto, así que de todas formas no podemos zarpar inmediatamente. -comento la navegante.

-¡Uajaja! Bien, entonces esta decidido -dijo Franky.

-¡Definitivamente no podemos perder con toda la tripulación junta!

-Bien, entonces, ¿nos ponemos en marcha? Estamos listos para zarpar, capitán.

-¡Shishishi! Vamos a ver, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero... -se froto la cabeza nervioso -nakamas! ¡Vamos a zarpar!

-¡Si!

 _Tras acabar de conversar, hablaron con el Raikage y se pusieron en marcha para ir a buscar la "alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru"._

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Respuesta a Lady Ashura Forte: Que cabeza la mía, no, no aparecerán, pues el grupo ya salió de Dressrosa y aun no han llegado a Zou.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a FoxyCarry por su favorito del capitulo anterior.**

 _Tras recuperar a Zoro y Sanji, la tripulación de Monkey D Luffy volvió a ser completa otra vez, y tras salir de Enies Lobby, la "alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi" siguió buscando a Orochimaru quien había logrado huir._

 _Mientras ellos buscaban al Sannin, la "alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru" no descansaba y seguían consolidando sus fuerzas al punto que incluso superaron a la Marina, por lo que atacaron la base de la unidad científica y tomaron del control de Sentomaru con el poder del dial, lo que obligo a enviar a Kizaru y a Garp quienes a su vez vieron a la alianza de Luffy que ahora tenían la ayuda de Mifune._

-Oye, ¿ese no es Enel? ¿¡Ese tipo tambien se ha juntado con Kurohige!? -dijo sorprendido Zoro.

-Parece que se esta enfrentando a la Marina, pero los Pacifistas tambien están atacando a la Marina... ¿Que ocurre? -se preguntó Sanji tambien sorprendido.

-Puede que de algún modo el comandante de los Pacifistas este controlado por un dial...

-¡Mirad! ¡El abuelo de Luffy tambien esta aquí! Parece que no están controlados, así que han venido a ayudar a la Marina.

-No os vais a quedar ahí parados mirando para siempre. Seria una pena si dejáis pasar una batalla que tenéis delante. -hablo Mifune sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-Pero tanto la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru como la Marina son nuestros enemigos.

-En este momento, el peligro reside en la rapidez con la que crece esa alianza. Ahora que lo hemos descubierto, deberíamos hacerles pedazos. -dijo Mifune -les sorprenderemos por la retaguardia, y les cortaremos el paso con una pinza entre nosotros y la Marina.

-No creo que la Marina vaya a cooperar con nosotros...

-Es un riesgo, pero la Marina esta en desventaja. Si lo conseguimos nos deberá un favor.

-Bien... ¡Ahora podemos vengarnos por todos los problemas que nos han causado! ¡Dejadme los enemigos fuertes a mí! ¡Los destrozare uno por uno!

-Apártate, marimo! ¡Yo les daré una paliza por todas partes!

-Jajajaja... Si que tenéis ganas de pelear, eh? Hablaremos con los marines una vez hayamos bloqueado la retaguardia del enemigo. Le vamos a dar un susto de muerte a la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru!

Y así, la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi escondió el Thousand Sunny en un lugar seguro, y Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, Mifune y varios shinobis salieron a la pelea.

-¡Atrapado entre la Marina y los piratas...! ¿Desde cuando han unido fuerzas? -se pregunto Sentomaru preocupado - No importa, ¡adelante Pacifista! -exclamo haciendo que los Pacifistas se prepararan para atacar.

-Aliarse con la Marina hará que la batalla contra la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru sea más fácil... Veamos que se puede hacer. -pensó Mifune -lo tengo, primero tenemos que reunirnos con la Marina. Me dirigiré a la posición de Kizaru.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de tu abuelo, Luffy.

-Yo iré contigo.

-Dejadme proteger la base y a nuestras queridas damiselas -dijo con el ojo por corazón.

-En fin... La Marina no hará nada si Kizaru esta perdido, pero vencerlo no es tarea fácil.

De esta forma, Sanji se quedo allí, Zoro y Luffy se dirigieron a buscar a Garp y Mifune acompañado por los shinobis fueron en busca del almirante.

 _Equipo Luffy y Zoro._

-¡Eh! ¡Zoro! Que mi abuelo esta por allí, shishishi.

-¡Cierra el pico!

 _Entonces se vieron rodeados por los enemigos controlados, quienes les atacaron, pero capitán y vice capitán terminaron con ellos enseguida y siguieron su camino hasta que encontraron a Garp._

-¡Eh, abuelo! ¿¡Estas bien!? -pregunto Luffy con una sonrisa.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Guárdate las palabras para luego y acaba con estos tipos! -exclamo molesto.

En la base de Sentomaru, este se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¿Eh? Pensé que era un movimiento de pinza, pero solo se están moviendo los piratas... ¿Significa eso que no se han aliado con la Marina? ¡Si es así, tenemos que destruir a los piratas ahora mismo!

 _De nuevo con el grupo de Luffy._

-¡Me hierve la sangre al pensar que me han controlado hasta ahora! ¡Debo descargar mi ira! -grito furioso acabando con todos cuando de repente aparecieron dos Pacifistas, pero fueron rápidamente vencidos por Luffy y el propio Zoro.

-¡Tu eres de la tripulación de Luffy! ¡Te debo una, permite que exprese mi gratitud!

-¡No hace falta! ¡Mejor échanos una mano! Machaquemos a la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru!

-Nosotros la Marina, ¿podemos ayudar a los piratas? ¿Podéis ayudarnos vosotros?

 _Hacia el sur, y mientras Garp era ayudado por su nieto y un miembro de su tripulación, Mifune llego ante Kizaru y los marines._

-Oh... Un invitado excepcional...

-Ambos estamos luchando contra la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru, ¿podrías ayudarnos con un movimiento de pinza?

-Mmm... No voy a rebajarme al nivel de los piratas. Pero si llegan aquí, no les detendré.

-Jajaja... Eso esta bien.

 _Entonces Kizaru llamo a Garp por Den Den Mushi y le conto lo ocurrido, para luego mirar a Mifune._

-Si Sentomaru y los Pacifistas que lidera diesen marcha atrás, facilitaría mucho las cosas.

-Así que deberíamos intentar atraparlo a él primero...

En ese momento empezaron a caer rayos por la isla, y varios Lapahn aparecieron con el control del dial.

-Mira quien aparece por ahí... Permíteme el honor de capturarlo -dijo Kizaru al ver a Sentomaru -Yata no Kagami -entonces se convirtió en luz y trato de trasladarse hacia el.

-¡El Thor!

 _Un potente trueno cayó y casi choco con Kizaru, que logro pararse a tiempo y al levantar la mirada vio a un hombre encima de una esfera blanca._

-Hey.

-¿Quien eres...? Creo que no estas en ningún cartel de búsqueda y captura...

-Soy Dios.

-Dios y trueno... Entiendo... -levanto un dedo y disparo un rayo de luz que destrozo la esfera, luego apareció a su lado para pegarle una patada, pero Enel desapareció del lugar.

-¿A donde habrá ido...? -se pregunto frotándose detrás de la cabeza, cuando vio otra vez a Sentomaru.

-Oh, Sentomaru-kun, te he encontrado. Así no nos sirves de nada.

-¡Tío! No hay escasez de oponentes, pero...

 _En ese momento, varios muros eléctricos bloquearon todas las salidas._

-No avanzaran más.

-¡No podemos movernos! ¡Alguien ha parado nuestro avance en todos los frentes! -exclamo un shinobi.

-Creo que nuestra pelea tendrá que ser otra vez, Sentomaru-kun -dijo Kizaru desapareciendo para buscar a Enel.

 _Tras haber salvado a Garp, Luffy lo dejo junto a Zoro y se fue a buscar al líder de la armada científica._

-A donde va ese imbécil ahora -dijo Zoro suspirando.

-No lo sé, pero... Como no había caído, mi nieto es de goma, así que la electricidad no le afecta.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad.

 _Atravesando la electricidad sin dificultad, Mugiwara se fue en dirección a Sentomaru derribando Pacifistas, Lapahn y piratas controlados._

Finalmente Kizaru encontró a Enel y lo ataco para volver a dejar los caminos limpios.

-Lo ha conseguido -pensó Mifune -¡ahora camaradas! ¡Dirigid vuestros ataques hacia Sentomaru! -ordeno haciendo que los que lo protegían fueran a por el hombre de la maza.

En su base, Sentomaru vio algo que se acercaba a toda velocidad, hasta que se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¡Otra vez ese pesado! ¡Ni lo intentes porque no me vencerás por segunda vez! -se recubrió totalmente de Busoshoku Haki y se preparo para recibir a Luffy.

-¡Aparta de aquí! ¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling! -movió sus manos a toda velocidad para golpear a quien se metiera por medio, cuando un Pacifista apareció por sorpresa, por lo que Luffy no tuvo mas remedio que pasarle por debajo.

-¡Eres demasiado lento! -entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba acercándose a Sentomaru -¡soy muchísimo mas fuerte! -se mordió el dedo y se insuflo aire aumentando su brazo que luego recubrió de Busoshoku Haki -Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun! -ataco con su enorme puño a Sentomaru que intentaba pararlo, pero la técnica era demasiado poderosa y lo aplasto contra una pared.

 _Mientras Luffy enfrentaba a Sentomaru, los enemigos casi se estaban acercando a la base que protegía Sanji._

-Maldita sea, ¡el enemigo esta llegando!

Al ver que ya estaban por ahí, empezó a repartir patadas contra todo el mundo que tenia delante.

-Por mucho que los derribe vuelven a levantarse.

-¡No te rindas muchacho! ¡Yo te ayudaré! -grito Garp que estaba acercándose a Sanji.

-El abuelo de Luffy!?

-¡Shannaro!

-¿Que? ¿Quien?

 _Desde el aire y con el puño preparado, Sakura golpeo el suelo partiéndolo casi por la mitad._

-Sanji! Tu ve a ayudar a tus nakamas, ¡yo y el nos encargaremos!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Confío en vosotros! -salió corriendo hacia el campo de batalla.

-¿Podrás luchar, jovencita?

-No se preocupe señor, ¡soy muy fuerte!

-¡Excelente!

 _Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea, mientras Kizaru hablaba con Sentomaru._

-¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí...!? He escuchado algo sobre no ser útil...

-Hmph, parece que has recobrado el juicio. Seria genial si pudieras detener los Pacifistas.

-Ah, ¡déjamelo a mi! ¡Lo siento, tío Kizaru!

-No importa.

-Pacifista, vayámonos de aquí.

 _En ese momento todos los cyborgs en forma de Kuma que combatían se pararon de golpe para irse con Sentomaru._

Cuando desaparecieron de la zona, Enel volvió al campo de batalla.

-Gusanos... No intentéis ninguna tontería -lanzo un rayo encima de un Pacifista derrotado que se levanto.

-¡Pacifista! ¡Te resucito con mis poderes! ¡Convierte a los humanos en cenizas!

 _Al ver que todos los cyborgs que habían vencido se ponían de pie se preocupo._

-¿Está usando truenos para controlar al Pacifista? Que divertido... -comento en tono irónico.

-¡Yahahaha! ¡Tengo unas cuantas sorpresas bajo la manga...! -entonces se lanzo varios rayos encima para potenciarse.

-El Pacifista supondrá un grave problema si comienza a cooperar con ellos... ¡Derribadlos individualmente mientras podáis! -ordeno a sus aliados quienes con esfuerzo consiguieron que cayeran uno a uno, pero estos volvían a levantarse por los rayos.

-Lo habéis hecho bien, desgraciadamente para vosotros, mis poderes pueden resucitarlos una infinidad de veces.

-Reinicio completo... Objetivo confirmado -dijeron todos los Pacifistas de pie.

 _En otra zona, Zoro seguía corriendo hasta que vio dos Pacifistas en el suelo, cuando uno se levanto y extendió su mano para disparar un rayo de luz._

-Bah! -sacó sus tres espadas y se colocó una en la boca y lo corto en tres trozos -¡fuera de aquí!

 _Pero mientras estaba distraído, el otro se puso de pie y se preparo para atacarle, pero Sanji apareció a tiempo con el Diable Jamble activado y dando un salto hizo una voltereta al aire y le pego una patada reventándole la cabeza para caer cerca de Zoro._

-¡No te atrevas a coger mi pesca!

-Cállate, marimo!

 _Entonces ambos hombres salieron corriendo en sentido contrario del otro, mientras tanto en su zona, Enel empezaba a cansarse._

-Uff... Uff... Esto es más agotador de lo que esperaba.

 _En ese instante todos los Pacifistas se pararon de golpe y giraron la cabeza mientras sus ojos emitían una luz._

-Bip...Bip...Bip... Cambio de estrategias... Reunión en la ubicación señalada...

 _Al verlos, Sanji y Mifune que se habían encontrado se sorprendieron._

-Sus movimientos parecen un tanto extraños -dijo Mifune

-Eh... ¿Crees que se dirigen a nuestra base? -pregunto Sanji

-No tengo ni idea, solo espero que no...

-Tendríamos que comprobarlo, aunque sabiendo que el abuelo de Luffy esta ahí no me preocuparía demasiado.

-Entonces no tenemos más remedio que ir a por Enel nosotros.

 _Desde su guarida, Enel empezaba a cansarse cada vez más._

-Yahaha... Lo han hecho bien... Pero es inútil -entonces empezó a agotarse hasta que cayo de rodillas -n-no puede ser, ¡yo soy Dios!

En el campo de batalla, los Pacifistas habían llegado al lugar acordado.

-Reunión completa... Ataque sobre base enemiga... Comenzando -de esta forma todos los cyborgs empezaron a preparar sus ataques de rayo.

-¡Jovencita! No podemos permitir que destruyan esta zona.

-¡No lo harán! -cargo su puño de chakra y golpeo el suelo formando una grieta que hizo caer a varios Pacifistas.

-Eres muy fuerte, pero no puedo dejar que una mujer me deje en ridículo... ¡Bwahaha! -entonces recubrió sus puños y empezó a pegar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro.

Mientras eso pasaba, Enel logro recuperarse un poco, cuando vio a Kizaru.

-Estas detenido...

-Desafiar a un dios por segunda vez... ¡Que insolencia! Contempla la ira divina.

 _Activo su electricidad y lanzo una bola eléctrica que el almirante desvió de una patada, luego apareció en frente suyo y el dio una patada debajo de la barbilla para mandarlo hacia atrás._

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? Porque entonces no se que clase de "dios" eres... Ama no Murakumo.

 _Kizaru creó una espada de luz y trato de atacar al dios con ella, pero este saco su bastón y paro el golpe, para luego levantarse..._

-No soy un simple dios, ¡soy EL Dios! Entonces electrocuto su bastón y le dio la forma de un tridente, con el que intento apuñalar al almirante, pero este lo esquivaba hasta que desapareció en un haz de luz para aparecer detrás de él.

-Eres demasiado lento... -cuando Enel se giro recibió una patada que lo mando volar, cuando se levanto vio que estaba rodeado por Garp, Mifune, Smoker (que salió del Sunny para saber que ocurría), Sanji y Luffy.

-Ngh... Supongo que es suficiente por hoy -pensó Enel -hora de regresar a un lugar mas espiritual -creo otra esfera y salió volando hacia el cielo.

-Los chicos de hoy en día... -dijo Mifune con una sonrisa.

-Huy... ¿Donde está...? -pregunto Kizaru al verlos a todos reunidos.

-Se ha ido al cielo.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, ya volverá...

-¡Pensaba que vería el infierno congelarse antes que trabajar con piratas! ¡Bwahahaha!

-Hmph, tiene razón, nunca pensé que los piratas y los marines pudieran convivir -comento Kizaru. -oh... Estimados señores piratas, les agradecemos su cooperación... Pero con las recompensas ofrecidas por sus cabezas no podemos dejarles marchar sin más... Por supuesto, usted tampoco es una excepción, antiguo vicealmirante Smoker.

-¡Tu...! ¡Hijo de...! -exclamó preparando su jutte para pelear con la ayuda de sus compañeros.

 _En ese momento se oyó un Den Den Mushi sonando._

-Oh, parece que tenemos una llamada del cuartel general, ¿podrían esperar un momento...? -entonces cogió la llamada y contesto apartándose del grupo -¿hola? Soy Kizaru... Ahá, si, entiendo... Oh, ¿es eso cierto? Bien, si ese es el propósito del gobierno, entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer... Entendido... Ummm -tras colgar la llamada, se acercó al grupo.

-¿Que ha dicho el cuartel general? -preguntó Garp con curiosidad.

-Por el momento, la máxima prioridad es derrotar a la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru, y vamos a tener un alto el fuego temporal con la alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi.

¡-Bwahaha! Hacer que la Marina se alíe con los piratas... ¡El gobierno debe estar desesperado! -exclamo emocionado y con tono de burla.

-¡No grites esas cosas, por favor! ¡Entonces, ya esta, estimados señores piratas! -comento Kizaru -pero creo que tendremos una charla formal con el cuartel general de la Marina mas tarde, esta vez no habrá castigos, ¡así que muy bien! -entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su barco.

-Solo una cosa mas... Vicealmirante Smoker.

-¿Eh?

-Con relación a su castigo y el de su unidad, parece que se ha levantado.

-¡Eh...! ¿Puedo volver con la Marina? -pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Bwahahaha! Que bien, eh, Smoker! -dijo Garp -ahora que el poder de los diales es de dominio público, el cuartel general de la Marina debe de estar arrepintiéndose de haber convertido a hombres como vosotros en piratas.

-¡Bah! -exclamo molesto de brazos cruzados.

Tras las despedidas, Garp, Smoker, Tashigi y Kizaru fueron hacia el barco de la Marina para irse de ahí y volver al cuartel general y el grupo de Luffy volvió al Sunny.

-¡Chicos, nos vamos de aquí! ¡Preparaos para zarpar!

-¡Esperad un momento! -dijo una voz misteriosa que resulto ser la de Garp acompañado de Smoker y Tashigi.

-¡Luffy! Como podemos marchar sin pelear, he decidido que voy con vosotros.

-¿Vienes? –preguntó Luffy con la boca muy abierta.

-Por supuesto, ahora que la Marina por fin se ha dado cuenta de que no es buen momento para pelear con vosotros.

-¿Veis a Orochimaru como una amenaza por fin?

-Si, y si dejamos que la alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru siga creciendo, tarde o temprano el mundo entero será consumido -comento seriamente -ya se han vuelto lo suficientemente poderosos como para atacar a la Marina con facilidad, no podemos derrotarles sin vuestra ayuda.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero... No puedo creer que haya llegado el día en el que los marines se hayan aliado con los piratas y shinobis, vive lo suficiente y todo es posible.

-¡Bwahaha! Sin duda hemos llegado al fin del mundo. Smoker, ¿vendrás conmigo tambien?

-Por supuesto... Vamos a llegar hasta el final de esto aunque lo ultimo que hagamos.

-El vicealmirante tiene razón -dijo Tashigi contenta.

 _En ese momento Garp dio un paso al frente y coloco su mano en el hombro de su nieto._

-Incluso después de pasar tantos años en la Marina, ¡no se como acabara esto! Luffy, estas listo ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No puedo perder!

-Así se habla, entonces, ¡yo tambien ayudaré como pueda! -dijo Garp orgulloso de su nieto, para luego girarse para observar al resto de miembros de la alianza. -¡muchachos, soy viejo, pero todavía hay cosas que puedo hacer, es temporal, pero luchad a mi lado!

-Por supuesto que si, Garp-dono -contestó Mifune -¿podemos poner fin a esta era de locura y dar comienzo a una nueva era para estos chicos?

-¡Podemos y lo haremos!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora si es momento de zarpar! ¡Adelante! -ordenó Luffy emocionado.

 **Continuará...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, sin más dilación empecemos.**

 **Capitulo dedicado a Ultimate Dimentor, a Sxinz, a Feletono y a ayumiku 24 por sus reviews o favoritos del capitulo anterior**

 _Después de liberar la isla nevada donde se encontraba el centro de la Armada Científica con la ayuda de Garp, Kizaru y varios marines, el consejo del Gobierno Mundial decidió hacer una tregua temporal con la alianza "Mugiwara-Shinobi" y los reunió en Marineford para empezar las negociaciones y tratar de unir fuerzas._

 _Sin embargo, Akainu, que afirmaba que la Marina estaba al mando de la batalla, y los cinco Kages, que deseaban juzgar a Orochimaru no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo y las negociaciones se rompieron, empezando de nuevo una pelea entre la Marina y los piratas de la "Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi"._

 _Sentado en su sillón del cuartel general, Akainu seguía discutiendo con los Kages._

¡El firme propósito del Gobierno Mundial es el único motivo por el que apoyo el pacto con todos vosotros! -gruñó Akainu molesto -estoy cooperando con escoria... ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría este día!

 _Y en ese momento, Naruto apareció por la ventana al oír una fuerte discusión._

-¡Parad! ¡No podemos ponernos a discutir ahora!

-¿Que pasa? ¿Alguna escoria quiere sermonearme? -se giro y observo al rubio.

-¡Si nos ponemos a discutir aquí y ahora, no podremos luchar! Entonces nadie será capaz de detener a Kurohige y Orochimaru

-¡Solo son él y esa serpiente! ¡La Marina podrá machacarlos, incluso sin la ayuda de basuras como vosotros!

-¡No puedes, por eso hemos llegado a este punto! ¿¡Por que no entiendes, maldito estúpido!?

-¡Menudo sabelotodo! ¡Si no conoces el poder de la Marina te lo enseñaré a golpes! -entonces convirtió su brazo en magma y trato de atacar a Naruto, quien lo esquivo saltando hacia el suelo -insecto... -entonces cogió un Den Den Mushi y activo los altavoces -¡no permitáis que nadie salga de aquí con vida!

-¡Ya habéis oído al Almirante de Flota, vamos!

 _Los marines y algunos Pacifista salieron a pelear, mientras, en el Sunny buscaban a Naruto, quien había desapareció hasta que vieron lava saliendo de algún lugar._

-Chicos, Naruto esta en peligro -dijo Nami -creo que esta atacando a los marines por su cuenta.

-No podemos arreglar la estupidez de Naruto, aunque pienso que lo puede conseguir.

-Umm... Aun así Akainu no permitirá que Naruto salga de una pieza. -comentó Garp bastante preocupado.

-¡No importa, ayudaré a Naruto y eliminaré a Akainu de una maldita vez!

-No te dejaremos ir solo, por lo que respecta, Naruto es nuestro compañero de equipo, no podremos vencer a Orochimaru si no logramos rescatarlo.

-Creo firmemente en vosotros, además he visto todo lo que podéis hacer.

-¡Muy bien chicos! -exclamó Luffy -vamos a salvar a Naruto, ¡no podemos dejar que muera!

 _En el centro del Cuartel General, Naruto luchaba contra Akainu._

-¡Al fin y al cabo, Kurohige y Orochimaru son basura, nunca toleraremos su rebeldía!

-Este tipo es muy fuerte, no tengo suficiente fuerza para detenerlo -pensó Naruto tratando de coger aire.

 _A las cercanías del Thousand Sunny, Luffy siendo protegido por varios de sus amigos se dirigía a ayudar a Naruto._

-Naruto! ¡Espera! Vamos de camino a ayudarte.

-¡Muchachos! Que alguien asegure una vía de escape, los demás que acompañen a Luffy -dijo Garp de forma autoritaria.

-¡Dejadme a mi la vía de escape! -exclamo Sasuke -que nadie salga herido, no podemos permitirnos ninguna baja.

 _Y de esta forma, varios miembros de la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi acudieron a ayudar a abrirle paso a Luffy._

 _En el centro de batalla, Naruto seguía luchando contra Akainu, que lo tenía contra las cuerdas._

-No escaparas de aquí, chico del Kyubi.

-Eh... ¿Como sabes tu eso?

-¡No te importa, prepárate a morir! -levanto su puño cubierto de lava, cuando alguien apareció y golpe la mano del almirante de Flota.

-¡Akainu!

-¡Hijo de Dragon!

-Esta vez vengaré la muerte de Ace -cubrió su brazo de Busoshoku Haki y se preparo para hinchar su brazo, cuando un rayo de luz atravesó a Akainu.

-¿¡C-como!? -delante suyo y de Naruto apareció un Pacifista con un traje de combate completo de lo que parecía ser Kairoseki, lo que hizo que el chico con sombrero de paja se debilitara.

-¡Hey! ¿Que te pasa, estas bien?

-E-este tipo lleva Kairoseki... -no terminó la frase debido a que se desmayo.

-¡Maldito! ¿¡Que le has hecho!?

-Mugiwara no Luffy, 500.000 belly, capturar vivo o muerto -colocó su mano ante el chico de goma y trato de lanzar otro rayo de luz, pero dos enormes manos de chakra agarraron el brazo del Pacifista y desviaron el ataque.

-¡No permitiré que nadie muera hoy! -cubriéndose con la capa de chakra de Kurama, Naruto le dio una brutal paliza de la cual el cyborg salió sin un rasguño, obligando al rubio a apartarse -que diablos pasa con esta cosa, es indestructible.

-Todo se puede destruir, te voy a dar mi poder -comentó la voz de Saiken en la cabeza del rubio.

-Gracias -cubriéndose de chakra corrosivo, Naruto volvió al ataque, pero de nuevo el Pacifista estaba sin un rasguño -¡venga ya! -exclamó molesto.

 _Entonces el Pacifista empezó a disparar rayos de luz obligando al rubio a esquivarlos, pero sin darse cuenta recibió una patada del cyborg en su estomago._

-Este maldito es rápido.

-¡Naruto! Creo es el momento de intentar la doble unión -opinó la voz de Kurama seriamente

-Aun no la domino bien, como voy a usarla… ¿Y si me descontrolo?

-¡Debes ser fuerte, si no la usas probablemente no salgamos vivos de aquí!

-Si no hay mas remedio...

-Excelente, ¿con quien quieres formar la unión?

-Lo haremos con Son, adelante Kurama!

 _En la mente de Naruto, ambos Bijuu chocaron sus puños y entonces una luz cubrió al rubio y al desvanecerse apareció recubierto de una capa de chakra de lava._

-¡Oye! Coge a Luffy y llévatelo al barco, yo me ocupare del Pacifista.

-¡Si, entendido! -el clon agarró al pirata y huyo de la pelea.

 _A medida que se alejaban, Luffy empezó a recobrar el sentido._

-¿Que ha pasado, donde estoy?

-Te has desmayado cuando ese Pacifista se ha acercado a ti.

-Ah si, lo recuerdo, eso significa que estaba cubierto de Kairoseki, una piedra marina que debilita a los usuarios de fruta... Tenemos que ayudar a Naruto.

-No hace falta, mi original puede acabar con él, es mejor que volvamos al Sunny.

 _Mientras corrían hacia el barco, el verdadero Akainu los vio y se preparo para atacarlo, pero entonces una figura apareció corriendo y lo derribo._

-¡¿Que haces maldito?!

-¡Evitar que hieras a Luffy!

-¿¡Tú no te rindes nunca, estúpido niñato!?

-No, y para proteger a mis amigos, menos todavía.

 _Desde lejos, Kizaru observaba las peleas mientras ordenaba a sus tropas._

-Debemos acabar lo que hemos empezado... No permitáis que nadie escape con vida.

-Entendido... -comento un soldado para luego coger un intercomunicador -Pacifistas, nuestro objetivo es eliminar a todos los miembros.

 _En ese instante los Pacifistas se vieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hace el Sunny._

-¡No huyas de mi, maldito cobarde! -exclamó Naruto muy enfadado y con varias heridas -¡todavía no estoy acabado!

 _Al oír la voz del rubio, el Pacifista se dio la vuelta mientras su ojo izquierdo empezó a parpadear._

-Naruto Uzumaki; 17 años; hijo del "Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha" Minato Namikaze y la "Habanera Sangrienta" Kushina Uzumaki; actual Jinchūriki de Kyubi; objetivo localizado, destruir...

-¡No puedo ser asesinado hasta que sea Hokage! -extendió sus manos a los laterales mientras formaba dos Rasengan, uno de lava y otro de viento que unió en uno solo y lo agarro con una mano de chakra salida de su espalda -te destruiré.

 _Mientras Naruto preparaba su doble Rasengan, el Pacifista creo una esfera de luz y la lanzo contra el rubio, quien utilizo el Rasengan unido y provoco una explosión de luz, lava y viendo que los alejo uno del otro._

-Ahora si, ¿no? -se preguntó Naruto cayendo de rodillas, al disiparse el humo el Pacifista volvió a salir intacto.

-Esto no puede ser cierto... -en ese instante el Kyubi empezó a dormirse debido al gasto de chakra de la fusión -Naruto, el resto depende ti. -comentó bostezando.

-Maldición, ahora no me puedes hacer esto, Kurama! Oh mierda... -pensó agotado hasta que se fijo en algo curioso -puede ser que mi ataque si le ha hecho daño, solo hay una forma de verlo -hizo aumentar su chakra y formó un rasen shuriken del tamaño de una hormiga y lo lanzó en el lugar donde vio algo parecido a una grieta minúscula.

En ese momento el Pacifista se paro de golpe, pero luego volvió a moverse.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesad... -pero para sorpresa de Naruto, el Rasen Shuriken se extendió y provocó una potente explosión que destruyó la armadura de kairoseki y luego el Pacifista cayó a trozos que explotaron.

 _Mientras, bastante alejados del Sunny se encontraban Akainu y el clon de Naruto._

-¡Ya me he hartado de ti, te voy a destrozar! -transformo su brazo en lava, y cuando se dispuso a golpearlo se deshizo -que demonios... -al darse la vuelta vio al rubio al borde del desmayo, por lo que se dirigió a el para eliminarlo. -contigo muerto tendremos menos problemas.

 _Mientras Akainu se dirigía y levantaba su brazo preparado para asestar el golpe definitivo para matar a Naruto ,tres shinobis aparecieron y trataron a atacar al Almirante de Flota, pero para sorpresa de ambos, los tres se dieron la vuelta y atacaron al rubio con sus jutsus._

-Que demonios...

-N-no puede ser...

 _Justo entonces, pequeños murciélagos se unieron y formaron a Gecko Moria._

-Kishishishi, hey chico, te he traído un regalito -agarró a Naruto del cuello y lo levantó, y entonces uso el Dial de Frenesí para tratar de controlar al joven Uzumaki, luego lo soltó y el rubio cayó de rodillas.

-¡Tu! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? -gruñó molesto Akainu cuando Moria se dio la vuelta y desapareció en murciélagos.

-Bien hecho Moria -dijo Teach apareciendo cerca de Naruto, sacó el Dial de Control y extendió la mano activándolo.

 _En el suelo de rodillas, el rubio se sujetaba la cabeza de dolor, igual que en el interior, el llamado Kyubi tambien sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que provocó que no pudiera controlarse y liberó todo su infinito chakra que recubrió a Naruto por completo en el exterior, mientras Kurohige observaba a Naruto con una mezcla de miedo y emoción, colas de chakra empezaron a brotar una a una, después de que le aparecieran las nueve, el chakra se volvió grisáceo y para sorpresa de todos, una decima cola apareció, luego de un grito ensordecedor Naruto se puso de pie y su apariencia estaba cambiada radicalmente, sus ojos azules ahora eran rojos debido al control del dial, su cabello rubio era blanco, las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron mas gruesas, su piel se volvió grisácea y le salieron nueve sellos por todo el cuerpo parecidos al que tenia en su barriga._

-Grrrrooaar.

 _Con un rugido ensordecedor golpeó a Kurohige y formó tres pequeñas bijuudama que luego escupió destruyendo varias zonas de la isla._

-Tenían razón las leyendas con aquello de que era un monstruo -dijo Kurohige señalando a Naruto con una sonrisa.

 _A lo lejos, los miembros de la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi vieron una fuerte explosión, para luego detectar el chakra descontrolado de Naruto mezclado con el poderoso chakra de todos los Bijuu._

-¿¡Qu-que se supone que es eso!? Siento el chakra de Naruto-kun mezclado con otros chakras -comentó Hinata en voz alta.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, debemos impedir que... ¡ Cuidado! -gritó Sakura -agachaos todos.

 _En ese instante una de las bijuudama pasó por encima del Sunny._

-¡Esa cosa casi destruye nuestro barco!

-Tenemos problemas peores que ese, Franky-san.

-Si no paramos a Naruto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, estamos condenados.

-Pero me extraña, que yo sepa Naruto controlaba bien al Kyubi...

-Algo me dice que es cosa de Kurohige -dijo Nico Robin -pero mientras no llegué Luffy tenemos que idear un plan.

-¿Y tu que propones, Robin-san? -preguntó Sakura.

-Mi propuesta es, como tu, Hinata y Sasuke conocéis mejor a Naruto que nosotros, iréis en su ayuda.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Nos quedaremos a proteger el Sunny de los ataques.

-Pero aunque ellos recuperen a Naruto tenemos a la Marina, además de Enel, Moria y Kurohige en nuestra contra...

-Entonces, aunque a ninguno de nosotros nos guste creo que tendremos que cooperar con los marines.

-¿¡Te vas vuelto loca, Nico-ya!? -pregunto molesto Law saliendo de las sombras -¡si los ayudas nos acabaran traicionando!

-Se lo a que te refieres... -de repente el grito de Luffy se oyó.

-¡Eeeeeey! ¡Chicoooos! Aquí estoy -dijo Luffy sonriendo y respirando debido al agotamiento de correr.

-Mugiwara-ya...

-¡No te preocupes Torao! Si Robin dice eso le haremos caso.

-¡Pero si tu no estabas aquí! ¡No sabes de qué hemos hablado!

-¡No me importa! Yo confió en ella, shishishi.

-¡Imbécil, la marina jamás nos ayudara!

-A vosotros no, pero si a nosotros -dijo Garp desde abajo del Thousand Sunny.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Y tu tambien Humitos!

-¡Bah!

-Bwahahaha, nosotros nos encargamos de Kizaru.

-Excelente noticia, estas de acuerdo con mi plan, ¿capitán?

-¡Si!

-Muy bien, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura, vosotros iréis a tratar de salvar a Naruto, Garp y Humitos de los marines, y los demás protegeremos el barco.

-Vamos allá -dijo Luffy sonriente cuando empezó a marearse... Necesito carne.

 _Y así, con el nuevo plan en marcha empezaron a moverse._

 _En el norte con Garp y Smoker._

 _Mientras el ex vice almirante y el comodoro de la Marina se dirigían a hablar con Kizaru, un rayo cayó en frente de los marines y del que se rebelo la figura de Enel._

-¡Aléjate chico! -exclamó Garp furioso.

-Yahahaha! Por fin las cosas están empezando a ponerse interesantes. ¡Te cerrare la bocaza!

-Quiero ver como lo haces -dijo Smoker apunto a Enel con su jutte.

 _En la zona central, los tres amigos de Naruto se dirigían en su ayuda, cuando tres Moria se interfirieron en sus caminos._

-¡Kishishi, de aquí no pasas! -dijeron los tres

-Maldito monstruo, ¡apártate de mi camino! -exclamo furiosa y con su puño cargado de chakra golpeo al antiguo Shichibukai quien exploto en muchísimos murciélagos -¡Shannaro! ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo para distraerme contigo! -siguió corriendo y llego al centro de la plaza, donde el Naruto controlado por el dial causaba estragos a los marines y varios piratas.

-Ese es... No... ¡Naruto! ¡Soy yo, Sakura, despierta por favor!

 _Al oír los gritos de su compañera, el rubio paro de lanzar ataques unos instantes, y la miró fijamente para luego seguir atacando._

-Maldita sea, parece que mi voz no es suficiente...

-¡No te rindas ahora, Sakura!

-¿Eres tu, Sasuke-kun?

-¡Y tu estúpido Naruto, despierta de una maldita vez!

 _Tras escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, el joven Uzumaki volvió a pararse y se quedó observando a sus amigos._

-Sakura... Sasuke... Groooar -entonces extendió sus manos y formo una bijuudama.

-¡Todos a cubierto! –exclamó Sasuke formando el Susanno'o para protegerse junto a Sakura del ataque.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿te has dado cuenta no?

-Si... Sabe quienes somos pero no logra controlarse.

-¿¡Donde esta Hinata!?

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que si no llega pronto, Naruto terminara con nosotros.

-Hinata... Donde estás...

 _A varios metros de ahí, la joven Hyuuga seguía ocupada por Moria._

-¡Kishishishi! ¡No te dejare pasar muchacha! -dijo con una enorme sonrisa malvada.

-Po-por favor... Debo salvar a Naruto-kun...

-¿Y a mi que? El es nuestra arma secreta, no se puede comparar al viejo Shirohige, pero sirve igual... Kishishi.

-¡Eres un monstruo traidor!

-¿Yo un monstruo? No, yo soy un... -en ese momento el ex Shichibukai recibió un golpe.

-¡Hinata, tu ve a rescatar a Naruto, yo me encargo de él!

-¡Gra-gracias! -la joven paso por el lado de Moria y siguió su camino.

-¿¡Tu otra vez, Mugiwara!?

 _En el centro de la plaza Naruto poseído seguía atacando por la zona sin diferenciar aliados y enemigos_

-¡Maldición! Necesitamos a Hinata urgentemente –comentó Sasuke, quien seguía protegiendo a Sakura con su Susannoo'o.

-Iré a ver que ocurre, ten cui... -para sorpresa de Sakura, Hinata llego a la plaza.

-¡Naruto-kuuuuuun! Debes despertar, por favor, hemos venido a ayudarte.

 _Tras escuchar la voz de Hinata, el joven Uzumaki paro sus ataques indiscriminados y fijo su vista en la chica._

-Hinata... -por unos instantes sus ojos volvieron a ser azules, pero perdió el control de nuevo, y se abalanzo hacia Hinata y esta para sorpresa de todos abrazo al rubio.

-Por favor Naruto-kun, vuelve en ti...

 _Con Hinata abrazándolo, Naruto volvió de nuevo a sus cabales y sorpresivamente colocó sus manos en los hombros de la joven para luego clavarle las uñas._

-¡Maldición!

-¡Oh no!

 _Pero entonces y para completa sorpresa de todo el mundo, Hinata besó a Naruto en los labios, quien abrió los ojos de la sorpresa_.

-Hinata... ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? -pensó Naruto mirando a sus alrededores y luego fijando su vista en la joven -ya me acuerdo -apartó a Hinata y se sacó el Dial de Frenesí de la chaqueta y lo soltó para aplastarlo con el pie.

-Naruto... Yo...

-Yo tambien te amo, Hinata... –dijo cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Naruto-kun!

-¡Naruto! -exclamaron Sasuke y Sakura corriendo en su ayuda.

-N-no es posible, ¿Acaso ha logrado librarse del control del Dial de Frenesí? -comentó en voz baja con un tono preocupado.

-Tu... Que intentas robarnos la libertad a los shinobis y a los piratas... ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!

 _Hinata activó su Byakugan y se puso en pose de batalla, mientras, Naruto que se estaba alejando de la joven vio a sus compañeros ir hacia ella._

-Sakura-chan, Sasuke...

-Tú descansa Naruto, nosotros nos encargamos.

 _Momentos antes de que Naruto se librase del control del Dial de Frenesí, Smoker y Garp se enfrentaban a Enel._

-¡Eres fuerte muchacho! ¿No has pensado en unirte a la Marina? Bwahaha.

-Oye oye...

-¿Acaso estas loco, viejo? Un dios como yo jamás se arrodillara ante seres inferiores como vosotros -saco su vara y usando los poderes de su fruta la convirtió en un tridente -¡y te haré pagar por decir esa insolencia!

 _Lanzándose a golpear a Garp, Smoker salió a propulsión y bloqueo el ataque con su arma._

-¡No interfieras en el juicio de Dios!

-¿Dios? ¡No digas burradas!

 _Ambos hombres empezaron a forcejar y a chocar sus armas hasta que Smoker cubrió con haki su brazo y el dio un puñetazo._

-¡Que haces aquí, ve a hablar con Akainu!

-Nada, ya te estas ocupando tu, bwahaha, Smoker

 _Y así Garp salió corriendo a hablar con Akainu mientras peleaba con piratas y shinobis que trataban de atacarle._

-¡Como te atreves a golpear a un Dios!

-No me hagas reír -usando el soru desapareció de la vista de Enel y cubriendo su Jutte con haki el asesto un golpe directo a la nuca -mas bien eres escoria... -guardó su arma y fue en busca de Garp, quien había topado con Kizaru.

-¡Eh! ¡Kurohige es con quien deberíamos luchar! Que los marines vayan a por ellos!

-Oh... Garp-san, no tengo la capacidad de hacer nada yo solo... Intentaré preguntarle a Sakazuki -saco un Den Den Mushi y llamo a Akainu.

-Sakazuki, aquí Kizaru... Creo que conseguir el Dial de Operaciones de Kurohige es nuestra máxima prioridad...

-Ngh... Supongo que no debemos ignorar los deseos del gobierno... -entonces colgó y usó el altavoz.

-A todas las fuerzas, centrad vuestros ataques en la Alianza Kurohige-Orochimaru! -anuncio y tras colgar se dirigió al centro de la plaza donde estaba Naruto, mientras a su lado apareció Kizaru.

 _Tras perder su ultima baza, Kurohige se encontraba entre la espada y la pared al verse rodeado, no solo por los shinobis de Konoha además los marines que habían fijado su objetivo en el y ayudaban a la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi, tambien la repentina aparición de Luffy y a lo lejos ver a Kizaru y Akainu llegando con refuerzos._

-Esto no puede estar pasando ahora, donde están esos imbéciles de Enel y Moria -pensó el yonko molesto -No puedo hacer mas, tendré que hacer aumentar el poder del Dial de Operaciones.

 _Sacando el dial de su bolsillo, Kurohige lo activo dándole toda la potencia que podía sacar, cuando incluso sus propios aliados controlados se cegaron al punto de atacarlo tambien, pero logró deshacerse de ellos, a lo lejos Akainu y Kizaru observaban la escena._

-¿Que están haciendo? Es una gran oportunidad para tomar el control -dijo molesto Sakazuki, y siguió junto a Borsalino.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo aquí? ¡El control no funciona! Maldita sea...

 _Convirtió su mano en oscuridad y creo un Black Hole pero misteriosamente la oscuridad cubrió a Teach en una cúpula mientras toda la zona era cubierta, lo que obligo a todos salieran, pero solo Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Luffy y Kizaru se apartaron, incluso Akainu fue tragado, mucho mas lejos de ahí, los cuerpos de Enel y Moria tambien fueron cubiertos y se hundieron en la oscuridad, entonces se desvaneció y Kurohige miraba a sus oponentes con una sonrisa macabra._

-Fufufu, ¿que os parece si continuamos donde nos habíamos quedado?

-Un momento, tú no eres Kurohige, siento el chakra de Orochimaru en ti...

-Efectivamente Sasuke-kun, todo gracias a mi plan.

-¿Tu plan?

-Si... Todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora ha sido mi idea.

-Pero, ¿porque lo has hecho? -pregunto Naruto sujetado por Sakura.

-Estaba aburrido después de la guerra, y hacer experimentos me agotaba más de lo que imagináis, así que me dije, porque no me alío con alguien en busca de poder y aquí lo tenéis.

-Ooooh vaaaya, entonces ya que has traído a Kurohige hasta aquí, que mejor forma que deteneros a los dos -dijo Kizaru disparando un rayo de luz, pero que fue engullido por la oscuridad.

-Patético... Mirad, no tengo tiempo de tonterías, voy a terminar con esto ya -hizo su brazo oscuridad y le lanzo una esfera eléctrica que golpeo al almirante en el pecho que lo derribo y lo dejo sin sentido.

-Imposible...

-Bien, voy a hacer de Kurohige y hundiré este lugar junto a vosotros.

-¡Maldita serpiente, no te lo permitiré! -exclamo Luffy molesto.

Entonces, se quitó las sandalias, cubrió sus brazos de haki y se mordió el antebrazo.

-Gear Fourth...

 _Tras morderse empezó a insuflarse aire y comenzó a hincharse e hincharse hasta quedar como una pelota enorme al igual que sus manos y adquirió un tono rojizo, además de eso salió humo de su cuerpo._

-¡Boundman!

-Parece que no puedes estar sin botar, estoy en lo cierto no, ¿Mugiwara no Luffy?

-Es verdad, ¡pero esto no me impedirá patearte el trasero! –gritó con furia, entonces retrajo su puño como si de un muelle se tratara –¡Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun! – y lanzó el ataque mientras Kurohige hacia sellos y creando una pared de oscuridad.

-Este cuerpo tiene mucha fuerza y muchas habilidades, así que ahora me toca a mi –entonces activó los poderes de la fruta Gura Gura y dio un potente puñetazo que partió el aire y provocó una explosión de magma que Luffy evitó rebotando.

-Parece ser que puede combinar poderes gracias a la oscuridad que ya tenía Kurohige de antes.

-¿Entonces significa que Luffy-san no tiene ninguna posibilidad?

-No lo puedo decir con certeza, pero…

-Luffy es fuerte, ya hemos visto de que es capaz.

-Naruto, lo hemos visto, pero esto parece que esta a un nivel superior, además es el cuerpo de Kurohige y la inteligencia de Orochimaru.

-Solo nos queda confiar en él…

 _Tras evitar el ataque, Luffy volvió a encararse con Kurohige_

 _-¡_ Creo que ya siendo hora de terminar con esto!

-¡Lo mismo digo, Mugiwara, yo tampoco podré aguantar mucho más!

 _En ese instante, bajo los pies de Kurohige se formó oscuridad y se levantaron varias columnas electrificadas, de su sombra se formó una serpiente de ojos rojos pero entonces todo se unió en su mano formando una boca de serpiente rodeada de oscuridad, electricidad y llamas._

 _Mientras eso ocurría, Luffy mordió de nuevo su brazo y volvió a soplar dentro hinchando su brazo todavía más haciendo así una mano gigante, luego dio un salto haciendo hacia el cielo y flotando, retrajo de nuevo su brazo para lanzar su ataque definitivo._

-Al parecer ahora va a terminar todo, será mejor que nos proteja –entonces Sasuke creó un Susanno'o para cubrir a Sakura, Hinata y al agotado Naruto.

-Chicos, voy a ir a ayudar a Luffy.

-¿¡Maldita sea Naruto, acaso quieres que te hieran!?

-No me va a pasar nada, simplemente quiero vengarme de Kurohige por haberme utilizado para sus maléficos planes – dijo Naruto con seriedad.

-Esta bien, tu ganas, pero no mueras, ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, Sakura, se lo que me hago, tampoco puedo dejar que me maten sin antes tener una cita con Hinata.

 _Y de esta forma, Naruto huyó del Susanno'o y salió corriendo por una pared mientras formaba un Rasengan ultra gigante._

-¡Luffy! ¡He venido a ayudarte, acabemos con esta tontería de una vez por todas! –gritó Naruto.

-¿EH? ¿Ese es Naruto? ¡Bien!

-¡Vais a desaparecer y morir en la oscuridad! -exclamo la voz combinada de Kurohige/Orochimaru extendiendo su brazo

-¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Este mundo jamás sucumbirá a tus deseos!

-No voy a morir aquí, no hasta que sea el Rey de los Piratas.

 _Debido a la potencia del ataque de Kurohige, ambos muchachos estaban siendo arrastrados por la oscuridad._

-¡GOMU GOMU NO KING KONG...

-...RASENGAN!

 _La esfera de chakra de Naruto combinada con la fuerza del ataque de Luffy provocó que la técnica de Kurohige se destruyera y luego el puño del pirata golpease al yonko a toda potencia, dejándole totalmente KO y destruyendo parte de la zona, luego ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo._

-¡Naruto-kun! -grito Hinata mientras corría a comprobar la salud del chico.

-¡Luffy! -exclamó Zoro quien venia junto al resto de la tripulación.

-¿¡Que demonios ha pasado aquí!? -pregunto Nami.

-Es una historia un poco larga, lo que deberíamos hacer es largarnos de aquí pero ya, luego os lo explicaremos.

 _Y así, Sasuke colocó a Naruto en su espalda y Zoro hizo lo mismo con Luffy y se fueron todos hacia el Sunny donde los esperaba Law._

 _Cuando se fueron, una serpiente salió de la oreja de Kurohige que se deshizo en humo._

-Lo lamento Marshall D. Teach, pero este juego ha terminado -sentado en una silla en un lugar desconocido, Orochimaru apagó la pantalla y salió de donde estaba escondido.

 _En el Thousand Sunny, los miembros de la Alianza Mugiwara-Shinobi iban de vuelta a Konoha._

 _Dos días después llegaron finalmente a la aldea de Naruto, donde descansaron y se recuperaron, un día mas tarde decidieron marcharse, no sin antes despedirse de sus nuevos amigos._

-Ha sido genial conoceros, chicos, espero realmente que algún día volvamos a encontrarnos.

-Lo mismo digo yo, shishishi.

-Y Luffy, creo firmemente en que te convertirás en el Rey de los Piratas -extendió su puño.

-Y yo estoy seguro que serás el Hokage de Konoha, shishishi -dijo el pirata con una enorme sonrisa haciendo la misma acción.

 _De esta forma, los dos muchachos chocaron los puños y se despidieron finalmente, marchándose los Mugiwara en el barco hasta su próximo destino... ZOU._

 **Fin**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído este fic, lo habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos, los que habéis dejado de review y finalmente decir que lamento mucho la tardanza de publicar el capitulo final apresurado, pero entre problemas familiares y falta de ganas han hecho avanzar el final del fic, que espero que hayáis disfrutado...**


End file.
